Legend
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: Told from other people's perspective this is the legend of the Warden. History remembers the acts but people remember the person Update: Reached the Blight Era! Chapter 12: The Legend Himself!
1. Shianni

**Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it  
IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place in the same universe as my other fic _Rise of a Champion,  
_My idea for this started as a way to show a bit of the Warden/Hero of Ferelden mentioned in ****_Rise of a Champion _**that I couldn't really fit into that fic because it's too far from Hawke's story  
This is the first chapter of a series of most likely one shots based on different characters and their significant interactions with the Warden  
Eventually I'll get to the companions of the Hero of Ferelden and how they each saw him  
But at least for now this is before the Blight 

* * *

"_What makes a man Legend? Is it the man's deeds and actions? History remembers the acts but people remember the person...  
__A Legend is made by the people as they saw it, that's what makes the Legend."- a wise man_

**Shianni**

She doesn't like him very much at first, it's not that she hates him... she doesn't really hate anyone it's just that he's looks odd and doesn't fit in too well. He doesn't seem to have many friends here and he's kind of quiet though, and she doesn't talk to him much anyway even if they are family.

She likes his father, Cyrion; he's very nice and is always willing to talk to her even when he's working. She doesn't like his mother very much, Adaia, she's... weird and has those ugly 'markings' on her face that begin at her forehead and drop to each side of her nose with a symbol on her chin then to make things weirder she even talks with a strange accent.

Adaia has a darker skin color than any other Elves here and she's thin but muscular, more so than a lot of Elves here and at times is seen walking barefoot; though she seems nice enough but sometimes she has this look about her, like she doesn't like what she sees here in the Alienage.

He spends a lot of time with his mother, Adaia, and some of the other kids call him a momma's boy but then he gives them a look that instantly fills the area with undeterred silence.

She's slightly amazed by that look of his that stops those other kids in their tracks, she thinks it's his eyes... those stormy, intelligent, luminous, gray eyes that appear to 'see' more than other kids his age.

That's another thing that she finds perplexing about him, his eyes... the enigma about them because neither Cyrion nor Adaia have them.

She's been assured that he is her cousin though and not adopted especially since he inherited his father Cyrion's light brown hair but she still can't help but wonder where he gets the gray eyes from.  
_  
It can't be from his father's side because no other relatives have those eyes so it must be from his mother's side... though she has brown eyes and we don't know of any relatives on her side of the family _she thinks to herself.

Even his name is different and abnormal, Agron... such an odd and foreign name to have in the Alienage of places. His name sounds like it's from a completely different language and she thinks his mother named him.

She ponders about all these things as she sits near him and her other cousin Soris, eating lunch together leaning against a wall near the Vhenadahl, the enormous tree planted in the center of the Alienage.

She notices that Soris finished peeling his apple with his kitchen knife and that Argon doesn't bother to peel his and simply begins eating it. Just then Soris took a bite of his apple and turns to her saying "did you like your birthday party Shianni?"

"Oh yeah the party was great and it was good for the grownups to take a few hours off work" Shianni said finishing her apple as Soris finished his and remembered the small party fondly.

Agron suddenly stirred lowering his half eaten apple saying "did you like my father's gift?" "Yes, I really like the dress. Did your dad get it from a Human Merchant?" Shianni asked politely at him as Soris tried to act cool for some reason and started 'juggling' his kitchen knife in the air one handed.

"No my mother made it. She's really good at making things" Agron replied as he took another bite of his apple to Shianni's surprise as Soris was getting the hang of juggling his kitchen knife.

"Oh... um that was nice of her" Shianni said slowly after she got over her surprise and Soris's hand slipped mid juggle causing the kitchen knife to bounce off his hand.

The kitchen knife rose in the air before beginning its descent when suddenly Agron caught it by the hilt with a single swipe of his right hand not even bothering to turn his head to see where it was falling from.

Still not even turning his head to the kitchen knife, which was now in his hand, Agron handed it back to Soris whom laughed slightly saying "thanks. _Wow Argon has quick hands _Shianni thought as Soris held the kitchen knife like he wanted to juggle it again but decides not to.

Agron glanced at Shianni like he wanted to say something to her but refrained from doing so and instead turned to Soris saying "she left already... I don't think she was impressed."

Soris frowned saying "she left already." Shianni looked at Soris saying "what's going on?" "Nothing it's nothing" Soris said before Agron spoke up saying "he's been trying to ask out the blond haired girl that helps in the store here but he can't muster the courage and tried to seem cool with the knife to get her attention."

Shianni laughed saying "oh Soris, she wouldn't care about juggling a knife, what girl would?"

Soris blushed saying "well I don't know... besides I dropped it in the end anyway." Agron finished the rest of his apple then suddenly turned to face Shianni seeming to have decided to say what he wanted to say after all.

Giving her an odd look, almost sad, with those peculiar gray eyes of his that almost shinned Agron said "you don't like my mother very much... or me for that matter do you?"

Soris gaped at Agron as Shianni awkwardly froze then recovered politely saying "we're family of course I like you." Agron let out a heavy breath as he looked at her unblinkingly with those gray eyes of his stoically saying "it's okay, most people here don't like my mother or me."

Shianni frowned at that thinking _it's not that I don't like you... I just... just... find you... odd. _Soris looked like he wanted to say something as Shianni still frowned but before either of them got the chance to speak, Agron suddenly moved off the wall saying "got to help my dad at work, I'll see you later."

Soris and Shianni watched their cousin go in awkward silence for a few minutes before Soris spoke up saying "... I wish I had quick hands like he did." Shianni shook her head at him saying "that's all you can think about... I feel bad now."

Soris shrugged awkwardly saying "you know how Agron is," _no I don't _Shianni thinks as Soris continues "he just shrugs everything off like nothing." Shianni frowns as she heads home and Soris stays near the store trying to ask out the blond girl, she still feels a bit bad because she knows Agron is right about her.

Shianni goes about the rest of her day like normal, helping her mom and playing with some of the younger kids before she goes to bed at night still feeling a little bad.

The next day she doesn't see either of her cousins until goes to the Denerim Marketplace with her father to fill in for her sick aunt at cleaning the Denerim Marketplace.

Like all Elven jobs, it doesn't pay well but her aunt told her that if she covered for her for a few days that she could keep the pay for the days she worked. It's a chance to get some extra money and Shianni is happy to take the opportunity, she takes her lucky bracelet she got from her grandmother before she died.

Shianni hopes it will help her get a tip or two. Shianni gets to work alongside her father in the slightly crowded area of Denerim that is the Marketplace, cleaning the streets and giving directions to any shoppers who can't find their way around the Marketplace.

While she works she knows she won't see Soris because he helps his uncle back in the Alienage but she does see Agron again.

He's at his usual spot working in front of a small Wood Mill outside the main area of the Denerim Marketplace and closer to the side areas of it. Agron has worked there for years but the human who owns it won't let him move up in the business simply because he's an Elf, Shianni is pretty sure Agron can carve wood because his mother can.

If Agron is angered or frustrated at not being allowed to work to his fully abilities he never shows it... he just does the simple job of chopping the wood logs into uniform pieces so human wood carvers can work with them.

All of Agron's chops are precise and never fail, the ax cutting through the wood almost always with a single well place blow.

Shianni thinks about talking to him about yesterday and apologizing when she's on break but she can't think of what to say. Shianni knows her break won't last forever but she also knows that she'll see Agron along with Soris back in the Alienage, she decides to wait until then. Shianni rubs her lucky bracelet as she gets ready to return to work and walks back towards her father when suddenly a man calls out after her.

"You there Elf" the man says coldly as Shianni turns around and her face falls as she realizes who it is. It's Brogan, a drunken City Guard that's pretty mean to Elves and is known to drink when working.

Brogan is off duty and wearing simple clothing but he is still a City Guard none the less and has authority so Shianni acts polite saying "can I help you sir?" "Where'd you get that bracelet Elf! It looks too nice to be from that pit your live in" Brogan said eying Shianni's lucky bracelet.

"What? It was a gift from my grandmother... it used to be hers when she was young" Shianni says as defensibly as she instinctively tries to cover up her lucky bracelet. "Ha! A likely story elf, you stole it from the Marketplace didn't you!" Brogan said sneering at her like she was some gutter rat.

"No! I didn't steal it... it was gift I swear" Shianni said trying to think of what to do. Brogan laughed saying "even if it is your grandmother's she probably stole it, so hand it over and I'll _return _it to the Marketplace."

"You can't do that! It's mine! Even City Guards can't just take things from people" Shianni said fiercely. Brogan just leaned in menacingly as he grabbed her wrist saying "are you threatening me little Elf! I could send you to Dungeon Cell for that you stupid girl! Hand over the bracelet and I'll forget your little mistake."

Shianni trembled from the injustice of it all as she let her hand go limp and allowed Brogan to take her lucky bracelet and pocket it. Brogan grinned as he took her lucky bracelet saying "good girl now run along elf." Shianni just glared at Brogan until the man scoffed saying "run along elf before I get angry."

Shianni slowly walked away her hands clenched into fist.

Walking back to the street she had to clean Shianni felt a tear roll down her face. _My grandmother give me that bracelet...its all I have to remember her by _Shianni thought brushing the tears away with her hand.

After nearly an hour Shianni had gotten all the tears out of her face leaving her eyes slightly red and puffy leaving the rest of her face a little flustered. Shianni had told her father whom had sighed and patted her on the head saying "I'm sorry Shianni... I wish we could do something but he's a City Guard and we're just a couple of elves. You have your memories of grandma and I'll try to get you another bracelet."

Shianni had nodded slowly as her father told her to take a long break and that he'd cover for her, she understood why her father was right but she still didn't like it.

Shianni's father hadn't even tried to fight it but she knew it wouldn't have done much anyway though she still wish they could do something.

What Shianni hadn't noticed was that Agron had seen Shianni crying as she took the long break her father was letting her take as she sat in a bench near a tavern.

Seeing his cousin and semi-friend crying bothered him and so he debated for a moment then slammed his Ax into a wood log and left the Wood Mill calling "I'm taking a break."

Some of the human wood carvers glanced at him astonished, _no elf took a break whenever he felt like it._

"Hey I didn't say you could take a break elf!" the manager called as Agron kept walking not even bothering to turn around as if he didn't even care stoically calling back "deducted it from my pay." "Fine no skin off my bones Knife-ears!" the manager yelled annoyed by how Agron didn't bother to reply this time and just kept walking.

"Shianni. Why were you crying" Agron said as he took a seat beside Shianni as she held her face in her hands. Shianni turned her head to face him startled by how Agron had walked to her seemingly without making any noise.

"I... I wasn't crying" Shianni said as she looked into Agron's stormy, intelligent, luminous gray eyes that seemed to almost shine as they looked back at her patiently.

Shianni sighed saying "that pig! Brogan, he took my grandmother's bracelet just because he could... it was all I had to remember her by." "I know of the man" Agron said stoically as Shianni nodded coldly saying "it's so unfair... he shouldn't be able to get away with this."

Agron turned his gaze from Shianni and towards the Denerim Marketplace looking thoughtful then turned back to face her as he awkwardly patted her hand saying "it'll be okay... just head home alright."

Shianni shifted as Agron stood up from the bench and started walking towards a tavern to the far side of where they had been sitting. "What are you doing?" Shianni called as she stood up but didn't follow Agron as he said "just head home... I'll see you later."

Not sure what to make of that Shianni slowly turned and headed back to the Alienage.

Agron had thoughtfully looked around the Denerim Marketplace retracing what he saw between glances from his work to recreate what he thought had been Brogan's movements.

He hadn't seen much but he did remember seeing Brogan move around a bit before entering the tavern on the far side of where Shianni had been sitting.

Agron's retracing had been correct, he realized as he entered the tavern and saw Brogan sitting on a chair in-front of the bar stand getting drunk. Moving along and becoming just another elven servant working in the tavern Agron took a couple of looks at Brogan and his pockets, noticing that his left pocket had a bulge.

_There's where he has it _Agron thought as he started walking to where Brogan was sitting. Timing it just right Agron waited until Brogan finished a cup of crude Ale then manage to reach him and lightly kick the chair he was sitting on.

Agron had kicked Brogan's chair at just the right angle causing Brogan to stumble off as if he had just slipped. Moving quickly Agron caught Brogan on his left saying "careful sir those chairs are very old."

Before Brogan could start complaining to the Knife-ears about the crappy chair the elf placed a few coins on the bar stand saying "sorry sir, the next two drinks will be one me."

"It'll do, now beat it elf" Brogan said sitting back down as the elf left without saying a word like a good little servant and used the coin he'd left him to get the first of two free drinks.

Agron left the tavern without anyone so much as glancing at him and more importantly without Brogan ever seeing his face heading back to the small Wood Mill.

The manager noticed him coming back and shouted "finally came back did you, finish what ever important business an elf like you just had to finish?" Argon just calmly returned to where he had left his Ax in the wooden log.

Pulling the Ax out and chopping the rest of the log Argon called back "yeah I'm done from using the bathroom, I didn't know you wanted to watch."

The manager scoffed saying "watch your mouth Knife-ears, you're lucky you chop that wood so fast or I'd fire you." Agron didn't bother to answer back and instead just kept chopping logs to the managers annoyance. After finishing the last hour and a half of his shift Agron left the Denerim Marketplace and head back into the Alienage.

Once getting back to Alienage and waving at Soris as he walked, Agron made towards the large shed where Shianni lived along with her parents. Knocking at the front door, Agron waited until Shianni's mother opened the front door surprised to see him.

Shianni's mother looked at him failing to hide her surprise as she said "uh hello there Agron... does Cyrion need something?" "No I just stopped by to talk to Shianni, is she home?" Agron said calmly noticing how that seemed to surprised Shianni's mother even more as she nodded saying "yes, she's in her room."

Stepping aside Shianni's mother moved to let Agron in and pointed to her daughter's room yelling "Shianni! Your _cousin _is here to talk to you!" Shianni, sitting on her bed with her hands on her knees, didn't open her door knowing it was unlocked anyway, and called "Soris! I don't want to talk about it!"

Shianni heard her door open and turned around saying "Soris it's okay I appreciate your concern but- … oh hi Agron."  
_  
Does it make me a bad person that I didn't think of Agron when mom said my cousin was here _Shianni thought as Agron closed her door and took a seat beside her on her bed.

Before Shianni could say anything Agron reached into his pocket and handed her two things. Blinking in surprised Shianni looked at her hand to see what her cousin had given her and to her astonishment saw her lucky bracelet that her grandmother had given her... and a coin pouch.

"I would have brought it back sooner but I had to finish my shift" Agron said as Shianni looked at him gaping. "I... thank you so much! This was all I had to remember my grandmother by" Shianni said smiling.

Then holding the coin pouch up Shianni said "... what is this?" "It's Brogan's coin pouch, I took it from him when I got your bracelet back... he shouldn't have taken it in the first place" Agron said unblinkingly.

Shianni's eyes widened as she said "what? You... how did you even do this?" "... I have quick hands" Agron replied shrugging.

Frowning slightly and speaking in a hushed tone Shianni said "but won't Brogan find out and come looking for you?" Agron shook his head said saying "no, Brogan was already drunk and I made sure he'd get two more drinks... that would have made him too drunk to remember and he'd probably think he dropped his coin somewhere."

Shianni opened her mouth then closed it thinking _how does Agron do these things _as she said "... you should keep the money I already got my bracelet back."

"Brogan shouldn't have stolen your bracelet in the first place... keep his coin and get something nice at his expense" Agron said calmly before Shianni could protest.

There was silence for a moment then Shianni thought _what the hell... I'll go for it_.

Shianni awkwardly reached over and hugged her cousin Agron saying "you're the best, you know that." Agron blinked genuinely surprised by the hug before slowly and awkwardly returning it.

Getting out of their hug, Shianni looked at Agron saying "I... haven't been a very good friend to you... have I?" "You were never mean to me" Agron replied honestly.

Shianni looked down at her hands saying "I wasn't mean but I wasn't very nice either." "... it's okay" Agron says awkwardly but Shianni shook her in a 'no' fashion saying "no it's not... I'm sorry."

Standing up from her bed Shianni said "let's change that." Agron blinked slowly as Shianni held out her hand and Agron shook it. Glancing back at her door then turning back to Agron, Shianni said "hey would your parents mind if you stayed for dinner? Soris is."

"They wouldn't mind, I just have to let them know" Agron replied still a bit surprised. "Great, let them know" Shianni said as she and Agron left her room and exited Shianni's home.

Shianni went to the kitchen with the rest of family and got ready for dinner waiting for Agron and Soris.

After a few minutes of waiting they both arrived, Soris talking with Agron saying "that's nice, I'd glad they invited you over." "Me too" Agron said truthfully as he and Soris took a seat beside Shianni and her parents.

Shianni looked around the kitchen table as she ate noticing how her parents and her cousin we're together and that Agron seemed to fit in slightly better. Shianni looked at Agron as she ran her fingers along her lucky bracelet once again on her wrist smiling as she thought _my slightly odd cousin Agron... he truly is one of a kind. _

* * *

**This was something of an experiment for me so constructive criticism would be ****appreciated  
I'll most likely add more chapters to this on the side since I'm also writing Rise of a Champion  
Though I will add more  
But I digress  
Thanks for Reading and please Review**


	2. Soris

**Hey guys, now for the second part of my experiment  
Took awhile because I update this on the side of _Rise of a Champion  
_Anyway how do you all like the Image for Covers thing?  
I posted a poster for_ Rise of a Champion _and I'll post one for_ Legend _as soon as I can_  
_Though I think the Fic Posters are only viewed on computers not mobile browser I don't know for certain though  
Still I think it's a cool new function to the site, makes Fics more... approachable. Plus who hasn't always wanted a Poster for their Fanfic  
****But I digress...  
****Enjoy **

* * *

**Soris**

He finds it odd that a couple of his family members sometime forget about his cousin Agron. He noticed that everyone always remembers Agron's dad(one of his Uncles), everyone likes Cyrion and knows who he is. Cyrion's just the sort of person that everyone gets along with and is known in the Alienage for both his kindness and being almost a second 'Elder' just like Valendrian.

It's all spectacularly in-contrast to Cyrion's wife and Agron's mother, Adaia. He gets the feeling that a lot of the grown-ups don't like Adaia for some reason but she seems nice enough if weird because of the markings on her face and that accent of hers. Agron's very close with his mother, more so than with Cyrion, and that's another thing that makes Agron odd to some of other Elves here in the Alienage.

He knows that Agron is aware of how people don't like his mother too much, is aware that as bad he fits in that his mother has it worse. But he also knows Agron shrugs everything off like his mother does, if not better. There are some times when he wishes he were more like Agron, never really losing his cool and always knowing what to do. Today he wishes he were more like Agron because of a different reason though it's similar to the previous ones.

"I don't have anything!" Soris called as he was roughly pushed into the wall of a Back Alley in the Alienage by another Elf roughly the same age as him.

"You have a good face, those humans like Elves with nice faces and give 'nice' tips" one of his two assailants called laughing. "I don't even have a real job I just help an Uncle here in the Alienage when I can, I hardly ever see humans let alone get tips" Soris said rubbing his shoulder. One of Soris's assailants looked at the other saying "... maybe he's right."

"He must have something, he said he helps out when he can" the other of Soris's assailants said to his companion. _We're all Elves! Are... are they really doing this... _Soris thought as he took a step back only to turn and realize he was at a dead end with nowhere to run. "Come here, give us what you have and we'll leave you be" one of his assailants said taking a step towards him. Soris looked around for something he could use, anything, but nothing... the Back Alley was empty with nothing Soris could do to himself.

Just as Soris's two assailants moved towards him a voice suddenly ripped through the Back Alley calling "Soris! Your mother's looking for you. Come on." Soris looked past his assailants as they turned to see Agron at the entrance, walking towards them having just recently gotten off work.

The assailants looked at each other then at Agron as one of them said "back off gray eyes!" _Gray eyes... so they know a bit about Agron but Gray eyes is what they call him... how is that an insult? _Soris thought offhandedly. Agron just looked straight at his cousin saying "Soris. Let's go." Soris tired to leave but one of his assailants pushed him back roughly as the other glared at Agron.

"We have enough problems in the Alienage without you stealing from your own kind," Agron called as he sped up his walk towards them and stopped a few feet from the assailants. One of Soris's assailants went to Agron and attempted to punch him saying "stay out of this if you know what-" only to be interrupted as Agron dodged and punched him in the chest.

The assailant fell over as Soris watched Agron keep his fists up ready to continue as the other assailant rushed at him. Agron dodged a punch from the second assailant and preceded to move quickly and knee his 'fellow' elf in the stomach before the lad could do anything else.

_How does he do that?_Soris wonders as Agron moved quickly seeing both of the assailants get to their feet. Together both the assailants charged Agron trying to take him down, but Agron stood his ground and managed hold his own against both of them using his quick hands to block and hit back as Soris just stood there unsure of what to do.

Soris slowly took a few steps forward seeing Agron get punched in the back and taking a few hits and starting to have a little trouble against two. _I need to help _Soris thought as he stood frozen watching the scene before him. Struggling with his inner fear Soris gulped thinking _just have to man up and help... Agron didn't even hesitate. _Soris took a deep breath then frowned as he took a step then stopped in his tracks seeing his cousin essentially fighting his battle for him.

_Don't just stand there, do something... anything... _Soris thought struggling with his inner fear before gritting his teeth and just rushing towards one of the assailants and tacking him with all the strength he could muster. Soris fell to floor with the lad he tackled as Agron suddenly grabbed hold of the lad he was fighting and hurled him to the wall. Moving quickly Agron went forward and putting his weight in it, punched the lad the face causing a sickening crack to be heard.

The lad fell back... his Nose bleeding and slightly deformed with blood falling over his face like a small fountain. Soris watched... stunned as the lad, still with his Nose bleeding and deformed, slowly looked up, tears trailing down his sides at Agron standing before him.

Suddenly the lad winced and moaned as Agron knelt down next to him. Without saying a word Agron calmly grabbed a hold of the lad's nose. The lad cried out in pain as Agron quickly straightened his Nose manually, still without saying a work. Standing up Agron towered over the lad, his gray luminous eyes staring unblinking cold and spoke in a low voice said "don't ever bother me or my cousin again."

The lad nodded from where he sat holding his now 'fixed' Nose... not saying a word as Agron turned away from him rubbing the hand he had punched the lad with as he called "come on Soris, let's go." Soris looked back at the lad he's tackled as he got to his feet and saw the Elf just staring at Agron not moving. "I..." Soris began before Agron said "it's okay... let's just go, you're mother's worried about you." Soris nodded as he followed his cousin out of the Back Alley, the lads that had tired to rob him slowly getting up and starting to leave.

Soris walked beside Agron back towards his house mostly in silence before he turned to Agron saying "thanks for back there." Agron shrugged saying "no problem... just be careful around the Back Alleys all right." Soris grinned lightly saying "believe me I will be... thanks again man, I won't forget this... you didn't have to do that."

Then Soris watched as Agron did something he didn't do enough of... he smiled and clapped Soris on his arm saying "we're not just family Soris, we're friends right." "Of course man" Soris replied still grinning a bit. Agron glanced at him as they walked saying "what were you even doing back there in the first place?"

Feeling a little awkward Soris said "they cornered me and dragged me over there, I just passing through and I wasn't paying attention." "Thinking about that blond haired girl back at the store" Agron said giving Soris a look. "... yeah," Soris answered chuckling before noticing how quite Agron was, even for Agron, and his face fell.

Soris sighed dryly saying "what?" "what?" Agron asked shrugging. "You have a look about you" Soris said as Agron blinked saying "what look?" Soris frowned dryly saying "just tell me Agron I can take it." Agron was silent for a moment before saying "... I saw that blond haired girl kissing Taeodor." "What! Ah man, when?" Soris said slightly frustrated thinking _I never even got to ask her out. _"She... I don't know exactly, I noticed them on my way to work... they looked liked they'd been there awhile. They were trying to keep quite near the store where she helps out at but I could still hear them" Agron said slowly seeing Soris's reaction.

"Wait how do you even know who they were? You only heard them" Soris asked sounding hopeful. Agron frowned like he didn't want to crush his cousin's hopes saying "... I did see them, I turned and saw them as they giggled." "How do you even notice things like that?" Soris said lightly slamming a fist to his forehead frustrated and thinking about his bad luck.

Suddenly Agron grabbed Soris by his arms pulled him sideways saying "careful." Soris looked down and saw a pile of cat poop on the ground where he had just been about to step before Agron had pulled him so he wouldn't. "... I just always look where I'm going, and the stuff around it, just something my mother drilled into me" Agron said simply.

"And you're saying I don't look where I'm going" Soris asked raising an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that" Agron said looking surprisingly awkward, _Agron never gets awkward... I guess he still has those moments like all of us... once every a couple of years _Soris thought to himself humorously.

Stopping in front of Soris's house, they saw Soris's mother waiting for them. "Oh there you are Soris... thank you Agron" Soris's mother said as she waited for Soris to come inside. Soris turned towards Agron saying "well thanks again man, see you tomorrow," "yeah, tomorrow" Agron said nodding as he turned around and headed home.

"Where were you? I was worried" Soris's mother asked frowning as Soris went inside. "I had some trouble on way my home but Agron helped me out," Soris said honestly as his mother turned to her son looking concerned asking "what kind of trouble, were you hurt?" "Nah I'm fine, like I said Agron helped me out" Soris said showing his mother that he didn't have any bruises or anything. "Okay just be careful" Soris's mother said crossing her arms as Soris nodded and went to bed.

The next five days went by like normal for Soris expect that he noticed two things different. First was that ever since Shianni had invited Agron to dinner two weeks ago she had taken a great liking to him and that the three of them spent more time together for some reason. Second was that the lads that had tired to rob him always stayed clear of him and Agron now, one of the them having a bruise on his face.

Currently Soris was relaxing with Agron in the small backyard of Cyrion's house, he didn't know why but Agron liked to relax at night by gazing at the stars. It wasn't a great view with all the other huts and buildings visible in the distance but still it was just something about gazing at stars at night, however limited, that Agron always loved and Soris didn't mind... though he didn't get what was so soothing about star gazing, they're just stars.

"Still feeling down about that blond haired girl?" Agron suddenly asked from he sat in his wooden chair looking up at night sky finding the stars interesting for a reason Soris still didn't fully understand. Soris turned to Agron saying "nah I'm over it, besides there's nothing I can do." "I'm glad... besides I don't want you to cut yourself on that knife again" Agron said turning to Soris grinning slightly as Soris glanced at the small bandage on his right hand.

It happened about three days ago, Soris had tired to impress the blond haired girl again hoping to still 'get her' after he had finished eating lunch with Agron and Shianni. Agron had been busy cleaning up with Shianni and therefore hadn't been able to catch the kitchen knife when it bounced off Soris's hand this time. "Be careful" Agron had called as Soris tired to catch the knife but only preceded to give himself a small cut not only embarrassing himself but dropping the knife and almost cutting his foot as well.

"Soris" Shianni had moaned as she and Agron had went to him to take a look. Holding Soris's hand in front of him Agron had said "it's not too bad, I've seen worse at the Mil." Shianni looked concernedly at Soris's cut saying "shouldn't we do something though?" Soris didn't say a word feeling a bit embarrassed as Agron gestured for them to follow him saying "my mother can bandage it."

Agron had taken them to Cyrion's house where he told his mother what had happened as Shianni seemed awkward around Adaia. Cyrion was lecturing Soris about how kitchen knives weren't for juggling but for cooking as Adaia bandaged Soris's hand. Adaia, her long chestnut hair almost falling over her strange marked face, chuckled at Soris speaking in her odd accent saying "it's a small cut young man you don't need to keep wincing."

"Sorry Ms. Tabris" Soris said still wincing a bit as Adaia finished bandaging his hand and Cyrion calmly said "I'm glad you're okay Soris just no more Knife juggling."

Back to the present Soris lowered his hand saying "yeah, lesson learned I'm not you." "Of course you're not, your Soris" Agron said curiously as he turned to face his cousin. Soris thought about it for a moment before saying "... how are you like that? You always handle yourself so well, like in the Back Alley you knew what you were doing?" Agron paused for a moment almost awkward then said "... I just do what I think is best, can't do much more than that."

_Hey I got Agron to get awkward twice in the same year wow _Soris thought offhandedly as he took in Agron's words and felt the bandage Adaia had given him. "I just wish I wasn't so weak" Soris said glumly as he sighed remembering what had happened at the Back Alleys.

"You're not weak Soris, why do you think that?" Agron asked curiously. "At the Back Alley I didn't really do anything... and you just 'did what you thought was best' I could never do anything like that, I can't even use a knife properly" Soris said dryly. Agron shrugged saying "... well you weren't trying to use a knife properly you were doing the exact opposite and you did do something remember you tackled one of them."

Soris laughed lightly saying "I didn't have a clue what I was doing," "and you think I did?" Agron said lightly. "Well you did win after all" Soris said still remembering how Agron had punched the lad. Agron suddenly stood up and stood silent for a moment before saying "... I could teach you." Soris looked up confused as he said "teach me what?" Agron gave Soris a serious look, his gray luminous eyes seeming to shine as he simply said "to stand up for yourself, to 'know what to do' as you called it."

Soris stood up slowly saying "but I thought you said you 'just did what you thought was best'..." "I lied" Agron said simply yet sternly. Soris gaped at him then said "... you lied?" Agron shrugged as he nodded. Soris didn't say anything as Agron suddenly moved to stand in front of him and surprising spoke in an almost pleading voice saying "this has to stay between you and me alright?"

"Should I learn?" Soris asked honestly as he still took in that Agron had lied earlier. "You tell me? I could teach you what you need to know if someone tired to rob you again" Agron said simply. "To defend myself, to fight... are you serious?" Soris asked a bit stunned at the whole thing.

"I wouldn't teach you to fight people... this isn't so you can go around attacking people it's so you know what to do if you need to" Agron said sternly with emphasis on the '_isn't_' part. Soris nodded slowly before asking "how do you know these things anyway? Who thought you?" Agron looked nervous as he give Soris an odd look saying "promise you won't tell, remember this stay between us Soris."

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone" Soris replied honestly wondering why it was such a big deal. Agron got a different look about him that Soris had never seen before as he smirked slightly saying "my mother taught me." "Adaia... she taught you" Soris said stunned for yet another time in these past few minutes.

Agron nodded still smirking slightly and getting a... a fond look in his eyes. Agron clapped Soris on his shoulder saying "yeah, ever since I was a little boy she liked to show me things... things from her side of the family." Taking a few step back Agron said "you don't have to learn if you don't want to." Soris thought about for a moment then said "no I wouldn't mind learning, I wouldn't mind knowing what do to if someone attacked me again and it'd give me something to do when I'm not helping out."

"Great, let's start" Agron said taking a a couple of steps back stretching slightly. "What? Now?" Soris said surprised as Agron shrugged saying "no time like the present." Soris nodded as Agron said "put your hands up." Soris put his hands up not really knowing what to do causing Agron to walked over to him, grab his hands and move them to a better position.

"You're right handed so that's what you use to strike and strike hard, your left's for jabbing but remember this is for defense so never attack first" Agron said as he gripped Soris's hands.

_I think I understand... he won't say it but Agron wants me to stand up for myself _Soris thinks as the hour goes by faster than he thought it would. Soris is horrible but Agron tells him he's not and that everyone starts out like that. "Same time tomorrow then?" Soris asks finding that he liked the time he spent with Agron learning and is glad when Agron nods saying "yeah."

As Soris heads home he realizes that Agron has helped him a lot through the years and now he's helping him more than he ever has before. Soris realizes many things as he goes to bed but mainly that _Agron's teaching him to help himself when he has too, and that's what Agron's mother taught him... that's why Agron's the way he is. Why Agron is sort of like his hero, why Soris looks up to his cousin. _

* * *

**Any**** constructive criticism would be ****appreciated  
As I've said this is still a experiment  
The part with Agron teaching Soris some basic stuff is just something I always wondered about the City Elf Origin  
When Soris is either helping you rescue the girls or with your Fiancé trying to rescue you he clear knows some basic fighting skills  
It's already stated in the canon where the Warden learned that but where did Soris learn... so this is my take on that.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
**


	3. Valendrian

**Hey guys been meaning to upload this since Monday  
I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Valendrian**

He doesn't mind Agron, not really, they can actually get along as well as reasonable people can. He's wary of him because he knows Agron isn't like normal lads his age and that Agron seems to do 'things' others, including himself, don't know about.

He remembers years ago when Cyrion returned to the Alienage with that 'woman' saying she was his wife. He remembers the sight of her holding her new born babe Agron, remembers Cyrion holding Agron and smiling proudly beside his 'wife' as some of the other Elves gave them wary looks.

Remembers talking to Cyrion about his 'wife' and about the commotion it made when Cyrion broken his arranged marriage for this 'Adaia' instead. Even after all these years he still remembers Cyrion fiercely saying "I love her is that not enough for you."

He frowns at the memory of that, feels shame as he recalls somberly saying "Adaia bore your child but can you truly say you love her, is it love or passion that drives you. Even then what of Brianna, you were promised to her but instead you return from your journey what another woman and her child."

His frowns deepens as he remembers Cyrion countering "my child. I will make my peace with Brianna, we barely met today and I will bare the shame of stopping this wedding before it even began." The image of Brianna and her family's anger and disgust of Cyrion and his 'wife' will never leave his mind he thinks. The looks of contempt Cyrion received even as the lad paid for their return trip saying that he was truly sorry that he'd made them waste a trip.

Though he wishes Cyrion wouldn't have ruined the 'official' wedding that day he's also pleasantly surprised by the love Cyrion has shown his 'wife' Adaia over the years. He ponders about Adaia... she doesn't belong here in the Alienage.

All of the adults see it and he knows Adaia herself sees it too but he respects her for loving Cyrion enough to live here despite it. He knows Agron's had an 'unusual' upbringing with his parents, one the unofficial second Elder and beloved by all, the other very nearly the outcast and beloved by few if any beside her family.

He's aware that Agron's been taught things by his mother, though few do. He's never done anything about it having known that Cyrion would never allow his son to do anything bad. Now he's unsure what to think because he's noticed things in the past few weeks, 'unsettling' things.

Things such as a lad in the Alienage walking around with a dark purple bruise on his face that made wary glances at Agron and made sure keep his distance. Another odd things was that Soris seemed to hang around his cousin Agron more and that Soris seemed to have small pains about him but nothing serious.

Lastly, that sweet Shianni had taking a liking to Agron and seemed to have become 'protective' of him... as if Agron need any protection. Shianni had taken to openly defending Agron when people called him a 'momma's boy' or especially when people called him 'freak eyes'.

He doesn't know what's happen between the three though he's not entire sure if it's a bad thing. He considers all of these things as he sits with Mother Boann (the only Chantry Mother to regularly visit the Alienage) about an 'incident' involving Agron as she was preaching.

Speaking calmly and not wanting to think the worst of Cyrion's son, Valendrian said "okay tell me what happened Mother Boann." Mother Boann nodded saying "I was preaching when Agron asked a question." Valendrian raised an eyebrow saying "I've seen you preaching here and from what I've seen, Agron never even speaks during prayer... Cyrion is the reason he attends at all."

Mother Boann frown saying "yes I've noticed Agron before but I never knew his name until today. He always just listened quietly and sometimes frowned but today he asked a question."

"A question? All this commotion is from a question" Valendrian asked curiously wondering why something so simple could cause some of older Elves here to give Agron annoyed looks.

Mother Boann frowned then continued "it was one question that led to another and another but it upset a lot of Elves here and I..." _what did Agron ask _Valendrian thought curiously. Getting a slightly unnerved look on her face Mother Boann said "I... I couldn't answer them."

"Why couldn't you answer the question?" Valendrian asked frowning slightly. "Like I said, it when I was preaching during prayer" Mother Boann began as she re-told Valendrian what had happened to cause such a fuss.

_Standing near the Vhenadahl, Mother Boann preached to a large group of assembled Elves all listening intently to yet another re-telling of Andraste the so called 'bride of the maker' and her Exalted March, her betrayal, __her death, and the forging of the Chantry._

_Mother Boann smiled taking pride in her work as she preached "Let the blade pass through the flesh. Let my blood touch the ground. Let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice." The Elves nodded and listened intently, enchanted by Mother Boann's preaching... all except one._

_Agron sat with his father on their wooden bench listening beside his cousins but not enchanted like the other elves, Mother Boann noticed him every time she preached because of that._

_Continuing her preaching Mother Boann said "Those who oppose thee. Shall know the wrath of heaven. Field and forest shall burn. The seas shall rise and devour them. The wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth. Lightning shall rain down from the sky. They shall cry out to their false gods. And find silence."_

_It went on like that for some time, Mother Boann finished and as usual looked at the some of the younger generation of Elves smiling as she said "are there any questions I could help with? I know the Chant can seem long to lads around your ages."_

_One of girls raised her hand, Mother Boann smiled at the young girl inviting her to ask her question. "Um Mother Boann how did Andraste know what would happen with her sacrifice? It was so brave to die like that, for us," the young girl asked eagerly._

_Mother Boann smiled saying "faith. She had faith in the Maker and knew her deeds would not be forgotten." The girl nodded and Mother Boann looked around seeing that Agron was frowning slightly as his father glanced at him. "Is there a question you'd like to ask sir? You seem troubled" Mother Boann said sagely as she looked at Agron and his father._

_Agron frowned then looked at his father saying "no, I have no questions Mother Boann." Cyrion pat his son's back warmly saying "Agron ask your question, it's what Mother Boann's here for."_

_Agron nodded then turned his gaze from his father to Mother Boann saying "why?" "Why what?" Mother Boann politely as the other watched interested since Agron never spoke during prayer._

_"If Andraste was the 'bride of maker' and so powerful how could she have been captured and executed at all... why couldn't she free herself if she had all that power" Agron asked with a far away look in his eyes, thinking intently._

_Mother Boann frowned taken aback by that and was silent for a moment before regaining her composure saying "Andraste had faith. She knew-"_

_But before Mother Boann could continue Agron spoke up saying "it doesn't have to do with faith. The Chant 'claims' she was the bride of the Maker. Even if for some reason she couldn't use her great power why didn't the Maker step in. Surely Andraste could have done much more for the world if she hadn't have died, the Maker did nothing as his bride burned. Why?"_

_Mother Boann stood stunned by Agron's question, unsure of how to answer that. Cyrion scratched his head frowning at all the attention his son had picked up... all of the Elves gathered for prayer where now gazing at him and his son._

_Getting her voice back Mother Boann calmly said "Andraste's sacrifice drove Archon Hessarian to see the error of his ways. Remember that it was he who put the sword through her heart to end her suffering as she burned, he who converted to the Chant of Light. Perhaps the Maker knew what needed to be done and allowed Andraste to suffer before rejoining his side, it is said the Maker works in mysterious ways."_

_Agron thought for a bit then shook his head 'no' saying "that doesn't make sense. Andraste's 'mortal' husband Maferath betrayed her. It wasn't the Maker's plan, if he ever had one. Also why did the Maker treat Maferath so bad? Why did Andraste betray Maferath long before he betrayed her?"_

_Frowning heavily Mother Boann gaped then looked at Agron warily saying "what do you mean young man? How did Andraste betray Maferath?"_

_"He was Andraste's husband yet Andraste became the 'bride of the Maker' how is that fair? Andraste betrayed Maferath, why would the Maker, a god, pursue a mortal. A mortal that was already married?" Agron said still thinking intently and wanting answers._

_Mother Boann froze, never in all her years in the Chantry had someone, anyone, ever asked questions like this. Mother Boann frowned then collected herself calmly saying "I'm sorry Agron I can't tell you the answers you seek but have faith that we've learned from our sins and that one day the Maker will truly forgive us."_

_Agron looked at Mother Boann unsatisfied but letting it go as his father Cyrion frowned at the questions but clapped his son on his shoulder. Suddenly one of the Elves, an elderly woman, stood up saying "what's wrong with you boy! Andraste never betrayed Maferath, that's not in the Chant of Light!"_

_Standing his ground however, Agron calmly looked at the woman saying "no it's not stated but it's fact. Remember Maferath was Andraste's husband long before the __'Maker' turned his gaze at her."_

_The elderly woman scoffed at Agron saying "The Maker helped us through his bride Andraste. He left us the Chant so that we'd learn and that one day he might forgive us." "Who wrote the Chant of Light?" Agron asked suddenly._

_Mother Boann was about to step in when the elderly woman spoke up anyway saying "the Maker! Boy are you deaf!"_

_Agron calmly countered "the Chant of Light says that right after Andraste died the Maker turned his back on us and left. Even then only Andraste 'claimed' to ever speak with or see the 'Maker' once he turned his back on us how could he 'leave us the Chant.' Someone wrote it not the 'Maker.' If the 'Maker' wanted to help us why did he let his 'bride' die if only she could talk to him... doesn't make sense."_

_Mother Boann looked around alarmed at seeing a some of the Elves upset by Agron's words and looking at him annoyingly. Most of them just sat confused and unsure of what to do as the others looked angry._

_The elderly woman glared at Agron saying "you don't believe do you. You have no faith. I bet it's that 'mother' of yours, filling you with that nonsense of hers. She's never here during prayer; you need a real mother not that 'woman' you live with."_

_Agron suddenly got a hardened look in his eyes, not glaring but somehow worse Mother Boann thought. Speaking in a low cold voice Agron said "don't talk about my mother like that." "People please this is prayer time" Mother Boann pleaded as she noticed some of the Elves looking upset with Cyrion frowning._

_Suddenly Shianni and Soris appeared beside Agron as the elderly woman glared at him. Shianni frowned as she looked at her cousin Agron then shook it off to coldly look at the elderly woman saying "hey back off woman. It was just a question."_

_Just as Mother Boann feared something would happen Cyrion got everyone's attention, whistling loudly and stopping all the fuss almost instantly. "That's enough" Cyrion called sternly, instantly stopping the Elves that were making a fuss while the others were glad nothing had happened._

_"People this is prayer time. Thank you Mother Boann for always taking the time to preach here in our humble Alienage. The younger generation could always benefit from the Chantry's teaching just as the older generation but I think it's been a long day. Let's retire, we're hard workers and hard workers need plenty of rest" Cyrion said as all of the Elves gathered, the small group of trouble makers, and the rest of the ordinary people nodded in agreement._

_The Elves began taking their leave, a small amount of them giving Agron wary glances while the others nodded politely at Cyrion glad he stepped in. _

"That's what happened really. Basically Agron's questions caused problems with some of the adults and maybe a few lads," Mother Boann said finishing her tale. Valendrian nodded saying "I'm glad Cyrion was there, I'll talk to Agron and thanks again Mother Boann for explaining what happened."

"It was no trouble, I'm sorry I couldn't do more" Mother Boann said frowning. Valendrian nodded kindly saying "you did all you could, I'll see you next week at prayer." Mother Boann smiled and waved as Valendrian left for the Tabris residence.

Upon reaching the Tabris residence Valendrian stopped noticing that he could hear people talking nearby.

"It's alright son" Valendrian heard Cyrion say from around the corner of the house. "No... I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I just never understood that then you urged me to ask and I made things worse" Agron said surprisingly somber.

"People get touchy when it comes to their beliefs and I'm sorry I don't have answer to your questions either, you're very intelligent Agron, more intelligent than I was at your age" Cyrion told his son.

"I can handle what the others think of me... but I've caused trouble for you dad. I'll stay home with mom during prayer now so you can have your peace" Agron said surprisingly very mature. "Son don't stay if your worried about me. I married your mother despite of what the others thought and don't you like coming to prayer with me" Cyrion said seriously.

"Yes... I like learning from both sides" Agron said warmly to his father. _I've never heard Agron talk like that to anyone, are his parents the only ones who see that side of him _Valendrian thinks.

Suddenly he heard Agron say "dad, Valendrian is waiting near the front of the house I don't think we should keep him waiting." Valendrian gaped slightly at that as Agron and his father suddenly appeared from the side of the house looking curious.

"How... how did you know I was coming" Valendrian said surprised. "I heard you coming, I knew it was you because the small limp on your right leg makes your footsteps have a unique sound" Agron said shrugging as Cyrion chuckled.

"Is there something you need Valendrian?" Cyrion asked as Valendrian glanced at his right leg. "Just wanted to talk to Agron about some things Cyrion" Valendrian said before smiling and continuing "though I've noticed you talked with him already. It won't take long."

Cyrion looked at his son saying "I'll be waiting inside, your mother's probably finished dinner already." Agron nodded as his father went inside leaving Valendrian and him alone.

"Well then Agron I've noticed things lately that I wanted to talk to you about" Valendrian said noticing that Agron didn't do the usual nervous things other lads did when he questioned them. "What things?" Agron asked calmly.

"Nothing bad until today, first I've noticed your cousins Soris and Shianni hang around you a lot more but there's nothing wrong with that" Valendrian began calmly. "I get along with my cousins" Agron said agreeing with him as Valendrian continued "and that Soris sometimes seems to have small pains not serious but still... then there's a lad that looks at you warily and keeps his distance whenever you're near."

Agron suddenly looked at Valendrian thinking intently before slowly and speaking in a low voice said "Soris spars with me." Valendrian sighed dryly saying "... you spar with your cousin? Why?"

Agron crossed his arms simply saying "that lad who keeps his distance from me tried robbing Soris with a friend of his. I managed to help Soris out of it and warned the lad to leave us alone. Soris wants to protect himself."

Valendrian rubbed a hand down his face saying "... thank you for being honest Agron but if something like that happens just talk to me, same for Soris, I don't need fighting in the Alienage."

"I'm not telling Soris to go around fighting, just to help himself if he needs to and you know how it is here Valendrian, life can be hard" Agron replied uncrossing his arms. _Agron is very mature for his age I'll give him that... and he notices things others don't _Valendrian thought as he slowly nodded saying "I of all people know how it is here in the Alienage."

Straightening up Valendrian said "well your father already talked to you about today but all I ask is be tactful." Agron nodded saying "I will be, I caused trouble for my father... it won't happen again."

Looking straight in Agron's stormy, intelligent gray eyes Valendrian said "your father doesn't mind Agron don't worry about that. Before I go... I'm curious Agron." Blinking a bit Agron said "what about?" Valendrian shifted saying "earlier you said you liked learning from both sides?"

"My parents" Agron answered simply his gray luminous eyes seeming to shine as he waved goodbye and entered his home to eat dinner with his parents leaving Valendrian standing outside alone.

_His parents... Cyrion and Adaia... both sides... I think I understand _Valendrian thought as he nodded and turned around heading for his home. After walking for a bit Valendrian suddenly heard someone call his name.

"Valendrian," turning around Valendrian was surprised to see Adaia standing behind him closer than he'd realized, he hadn't heard her leave the house and follow him. Shifting uncomfortable Valendrian awkwardly but politely said "Adaia hello did you need something?"

Taking a step closer Adaia looked at him seriously, her brown eyes peering through her long chestnut hair that fell over her unusually marked face. "Thank you for not punishing my son" Adaia said honestly. Valendrian shifted his feet saying "nothing bad happened... your son is a smart lad."

That seemed to make Adaia happy as he noticed the shadow of smile form on her unusually marked face. "I know how you and the others think of me but it means a lot to me that you treat my son the same as any lad" Adaia said warmly.

Valendrian nodded saying "your boy's a special lad... have you ever thought about going to prayer with the others?" Adaia shook her head 'no' saying "I'd rather not, you know why. My husband is Andrastian and I respect his beliefs, Agron hears two sides. He'll decide for himself."

Valendrian nodded saying "very sage of you I'm impressed." "It's late, good night" Adaia said as she turned around and headed home.

Seeing the truth in Adaia's words and returning home and going to bed Valendrian thought _Agron is a unique lad... more observant than anyone realizes. How he can be open minded enough to hear both sides I'll never know. _

* * *

**What you'll think of my take on Valendrian?  
The whole beliefs aspect of the Dragon Age universe is something I always felt was under-developed  
I understand that as a game the lore is important but more of a backdrop.  
It effects the story slightly but I felt that in DA O the Warden's beliefs never really changed anything.  
But I digress...  
Thanks for Reading and please Review  
**


	4. Adaia

**Hey guys, personally been looking forward to this chapter  
It's slightly different than the previous ones and a little bit longer but not much  
Bit of a warning though there some very small(if you squint) M rated material but it's still pretty tame  
_Elven Language translations:_  
****_Da'len = little child_  
****_Emma Lath - my love_  
But I digress...  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Adaia**

She knows what most of the people here think of her and her ways even if Cyrion insist it isn't true but even he knows he's wrong. She doesn't blame Cyrion for trying to cheer her up about it. Honestly it's what she'd probably do if their roles were reversed... which she remembers it was reversed at first.

In the end she endures for her family, her husband and her son. She doesn't regret marrying Cyrion and knows he doesn't regret it even after all the trouble it caused him amongst his people here.

She remembers Cyrion defending her and their child fiercely, remembers him building a home for all of them here, remembers him being the one to comfort her for what she'd done... for what she failed to do. She loves him for that.

She no longer cares about the 'flat ears' here and their thoughts of her, she cares only for Agron and Cyrion.

She sees the way her son is treated here among the 'flat ears' at times and it angers her as she bitterly knows that back with her people he would have been treated with respect for being 'marked by the Creators' in contrast to suspension.

She smiles slightly remembering a four year old Agron asking "mom why are my eyes gray and not brown or blue like you or dad?" "It's from my side Agron. My people believed having gray eyes were a sign from the Creators" she remembered telling him with her accent causing him to nod slowly.

She's glad Agron never brought up her accent or tattoos much, like he just accepted her as his mother and that was all he needed to know. She thinks Agron would have done well with her people because of that.

She thinks back to her people in sadness and reminds herself that they are gone now... because of her... because of her failure.

She doesn't dwell on it and instead thinks of her son. The shadow of a smile forms on her face as she thinks of her son Agron, _he reminds me of myself without the ego of my youth._

She's saddened that Agron doesn't fit in well here but also 'glad' since it's allowed her to spend more time with him and teach him her ways. She glances at the backyard of their house and remembers when their 'sessions' first began. It was years ago when Agron was eight and half.

* * *

_Years Ago_

_Cyrion had been busy helping Valendrian as the unofficial second elder and Adaia had been sitting outside on the chair she'd made herself when she noticed little Agron near the Vhenadahl(great tree) looking sad and sitting all by himself._

_Adaia got up and walked to her son, ignoring some of the odd looks of the nearby adult Elves, and knelt down next to him as he sat against a wall his head down. Agron looked up at her frowning and saying "mom?"_

_"Why are you sitting her alone Da'len?" Adaia asked looking her son right in the eyes... the eyes marked by the Creators. Agron shifted slightly then looked at something past her in the distance without saying anything._

_Adaia glanced to what her son was looking at and saw a large group of kids running around and playing in the distance on the other side of the Vhenadahl._

_"They won't let me play with them... they never let me play with them" Agron said slowly as he looked at the large group of kids. Adaia moved and took a seat next to her son saying "why?" Agron blinked then said "I don't know... I think it has something to do with the adult but I don't know for sure." Adaia curiously glanced at her son saying "what makes you say that?"Agron looked at her sadly saying "they look at me funny... you too mom. Did we do something wrong?"_

_Adaia frowned then raised a hand ruffling Agron's hair and pulling him closer as she said "no Agron __you didn't do anything wrong I promise you Da'len." Adaia looked at the group of kids playing with fake swords and pretending to be heroes of legend... Shemlen heroes._

_Adaia and Agron sat watching for a moment together, mother and son._

_**Every child wants to be a hero of their Age **Adaia thought humorously as she looked at her son saying "you want to be a hero like those boys do?"_

_Agron looked up at his mother, his Creator marked luminous eyes more intent than seemed natural for a kid, and said "no." Adaia was surprised by that and blinked saying "why not Da'len?"_

_Agron thought for a moment then slowly said "__heroes always face great hardships and live the worst lives in the end." Adaia patted her son on the shoulder saying "not all heroes live hard lives." Agron thought for a bit once again then said "if the hero doesn't face hardships and have a hard life then they're not a hero."_

_Adaia frowned at that saying "what makes you say that Agron?" __Agron looked at his mother thinking for a moment before saying "becoming a hero has to be earned after doing something amazing... if you didn't struggle what did you accomplish."_

_Turning back into the child he truly was Agron looked back at the group of kids stoically saying "they're never going to let __me play with them." Wrapping on arm around her son Adaia said "well then I'll play with you."_

_"You know how to play games?" Agron asked humorously curious. "I was child once too Agron" Adaia replied. "That was long time ago" Agron answered blinking. Adaia smirked then stood up and grabbed her __son's hand dragging him along as she headed home saying "come Agron I want to show you something."_

_Agron followed after his mother as she held his hand in hers saying "where are we going mom?" "Backward, I started to learned this when I was a bit younger than you" Adaia answered._

_Once making it back home and heading to the backyard Adaia moved to stand a few feet away from her son. "What is this?" Agron asked curiously as he watched his mother. "It's from my people Da'len, it was our ways to teach our children when they were old enough" Adaia answered._

_"But you said you started learning when you were younger" Agron said blinking. "True, I didn't know if I should teach you Da'len. This the Alienage not my old home." Agron realized what his mother was talking about and stared at her for a moment then said "dad says we're not suppose to talk about what you can do mom." "I could teach you Agron, it's not bad Da'len and it's in your blood... you'd be a natural" Adaia said unblinkingly._

_"Why are you sad mom?" Agron asked frowning. "What?" Adaia asked curiously. "When you said 'it's in your blood, you'd be a natural' you sounded said" Agron said frowning at Adaia and looking curious. "... It's a long story Agron" Adaia said getting a far off look on her face._

_"I'll learn mom. Besides I always learn stuff from dad maybe I should learn stuff from you too" Agron answered seeing his mother was still a bit sad. Adaia nodded and walked towards her son a little happier and began to teach him her ways._

_After hours of teaching Agron and seeing the way he learned Adaia realized that she was right about him... her son was a natural and would have done with her clan. At nightfall Adaia had taken Agron in and waited to talk to Cyrion about it._

_Cyrion had seen the two of them and hadn't interrupted but simply waited until they were done._

_After putting Agron to bed Adaia joined her husband in their bedroom saying "does it bother you?" "It's not that dear. Should our son learn those things" Cyrion asked curiously without any anger which Adaia was glad for... another reason she loved him._

_Adaia looked at her husband saying "I don't see why not and he doesn't seem to mind learning from both of us." "I know Agron's a good kid and he'd never do anything bad" Cyrion said calmly as Adaia tilted her head at him calmly saying "but what?"_

_Cyrion looked at her seriously before saying "this is the Alienage and not-" but Cyrion had stopped seeing the sad look on his wife's face. "I'm sorry that was tactless I shouldn't have... I didn't mean it like that" Cyrion finished awkwardly._

_Adaia looked sadly at Cyrion with an emptiness in her eyes saying "Emma Lath, I am the last of my clan and when I am gone there will be nothing left..." Cyrion frowned and moved to sit in-front of her saying "Adaia I didn't mean to bring that up... lets drop it for now."_

_Adaia raised a hand and placed it gently on her husband's chest looking at him her brown eyes peering through her long chestnut hair that fell over her tattooed face saying "I should have died long ago."_

_Cyrion suddenly reach his hands up and gently framed his wife's face in them as he fiercely said "don't ever say that."_

_"You saved me Cyrion, saved me and our child even after my failure... I don't deserve you I-' Adaia had sadly begun only to be interrupted by her husband's lips on her own. Pulling back after a moment and hold her face face warmly Cyrion said "I will always love you Adaia."_

_Adaia smiled warmly at Cyrion, the first time she'd smiled in a very long time, saying "I know Emma Lath." "I've been selfish... only teaching Agron of the Alienage and of my family and I'm sorry for that. You're right dear, Agron should know of where he comes from... both sides" Cyrion said as he hugged Adaia warmly and she hugged him back._

_"I want Agron to know of them before there's nothing left... thank you" Adaia said warmly and glad that whatever gods there were allowed her to have met Cyrion all those years ago._

_They had made love that night and as Adaia lay next to Cyrion feeling the warmth of his body she couldn't help but look at herself and feel the old wounds she'd sustained years ago._

_Adaia gazed at her lower body seeing the severe burn scars there that ran from below her Rib cage to the end of her belly... the skin there had tightened and pulled together slightly over the years and restricted some of her movement in addition to causing her great pain at times._

_Adaia placed a hand on her burn scarred belly remembering the day she learned was with child, Cyrion's child. Suddenly looking up at her husband Adaia slowly saying "I wish I could give you more children Emma Lath but I was barely able to have __Agron after what happened."_

_"Agron is enough and I thank the Maker everyday to have him" Cyrion said warmly as he stroked her hair. Adaia smiled truly content here in this moment and grateful for everyday she woke up next to Cyrion knowing their son would be wanting breakfast soon._

* * *

Ever since that day Agron had learned his mother's ways and the ways of her people alongside the ways of the Alienage from his father and the City Elves... side by side treating both ways equal.

Just then Adaia's train of thought was broken by her son calling "mom we're back." Turning around Adaia saw Cyrion and Agron stepping inside having come back from prayer.

"Any trouble" Adaia asked looking at her son after having given a quick kiss to her husband. "No he just listened with the others" Cyrion answered as Agron was about to speak. "I didn't say anything but Mother Boann did look at me warily" Agron said speaking up after taking a seat in the dinner table.

Adaia crossed her arms saying "Mother Boann is nice enough but she shouldn't be wary of you just for asking a few questions." Agron looked up at his mom saying "I don't blame her for being wary, a few of the people didn't like seeing me again and she just wants to preach here."

Helping Cyrion put dinner on the table Adaia said "so close minded... can't handle some questions." Agron looked up at his mother saying "you don't have to protect me mom it wasn't a wise thing to do... bad place and bad time."

"It wasn't too bad dear" Cyrion said taking the seat alongside his wife at the dinner table and lightly squeezing her hand as she squeezed back. Turning to face her son Adaia said "if it's wasn't so bad why were you angry when you made it back home yesterday?"

Agron frowned then looked up at his mother saying "there was an old woman... she talked bad about you." "She was an old hag don't listen to what she says son" Cyrion said speaking up with a serious tone.

"You don't have to defend me to these people Da'len I no longer care" Adaia said calmly but touched all the same of her son's protectiveness of her. "I care" Cyrion suddenly said sternly as he looked at his wife and continued "I'll talk to the old woman don't worry."

Adaia smiled slightly at her husband thinking _he's always been this way and always will. _"How is Soris? I don't mind you sparring with your cousin but he's not as durable as you, take it slow with him" Adaia said as she ate with her family.

"Soris is enthusiastic that's all but he's more durable than people think" Agron said finishing his dinner. "Just be careful I don't want you building an army or something" Cyrion said lightly looking at his son. "Soris almost got robbed he just wants to defend himself" Agron said calmly.

Cyrion smirked slightly at his son saying "as long as you're sure Agron... next thing I know you'll be sparring with sweet Shianni." "Very funny dad" Agron said calmly as he gave his dad a slightly annoyed look.

After finishing dinner and cleaning up with help from Agron and Cyrion, Adaia stood in the pantry moving things out of the way before find the blue jar she was looking for.

Just then Adaia turned hearing Agron approaching and put the blue jar back then turned to face him. "Do you have enough?" Agron said plainly as he stood in front of her not bothering to be discrete knowing he could be stealthy but that no one could sneak up on his mother.

Adaia tilted her head having suspected her son knew but not knowing for sure until this exact moment.

"Enough for now... how long have you known Da'len?" Adaia asked knowing what he was asking about. Agron frowned and looked away saying "... years. Father told me not to bring it up but I see it sometimes... see your pain."

Agron turned to look at his mother his Creator marked luminous gray eyes filled with concern as he said "your sick and in pain but hide it well... you use some kind of anesthetic when it's too much to handle... you make yourself."

Adaia closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath saying "... yes." Just then Agron and Adaia turned hearing Cyrion approaching them, no one in the Alienage could sneak up on Adaia and only one could sneak up on Agron and she was currently in the room with him.

Stepping into the pantry with them Cyrion looked at his son casually saying "Agron my boy it's late you should go to bed." Agron looked at his father then slowly began to leave when Adaia spoke up saying "no... Cyrion he should know."

Agron turned around giving his mother an odd look as Cyrion shifted saying "Adaia... are you sure?" Adaia nodded saying "it's okay he should know." Agron looked at his mother patiently.

"Not here" Adaia said leading them all back into the dinner room calmly. Once in the dinner room Adaia turned to see Agron stand a few feet away and Cyrion leaning on the wall looking uncertain.

Adaia looked at her son then slowly said "you know I am Dalish." Agron nodded saying "yes, you left your clan to be here with father." Adaia looked at Cyrion with a sad look in her eyes before looking back at her son saying "it wasn't that simple."

Adaia closed her eyes and slowly and careful began lifting her shirt only to stop below her ribcage... allowing her burn scars to be visible. Cyrion hung his head in the background as Agron didn't say a word, didn't gape, didn't even blink.

Agron just stared unblinkingly his stormy gray luminous eyes wide at his mother's red white skin that had tightened and pulled together in contracture. Agron stepped forward getting a better look at his mother's heavily burned belly.

Shaking slightly Agron looked up at his mother his eyes almost watering and said "who did this to you?" Adaia lowered her shirt once again concealing her burn scars before looking at her son stoically saying "my father."

"What?" Agron said aghast almost shaking with anger as he continued "... my grandfather did that?" "It wasn't him anymore... we'd didn't get along but your grandfather was a good man Agron I promise you" Cyrion said speaking up for the first time.

Surprising all of them Agron snapped his head back to his father coldly saying "a good man who burns his own daughter."

No one had ever seen Agron like that... angry, truly angry.

Adaia stepped towards her son and placed a hand on his cheeks gently turning Agron's head back to her to look at him directly as she said "it was years ago Da'len... what's done is done."

Removing her hand from Agron's cheek Adaia said "do you know how your father and I met?" Agron looked up at his mother saying "father was traveling with some other merchants when they got ambushed by bandits then you and the other hunters stumbled into them and decided to help."

Cyrion smirked slightly as he spoke up saying "you should have seen it Agron, your mother fired arrows so fast it became a blur and when she ran out of arrows she came upon them with a flurry I didn't think possible."

Adaia smirked slightly saying "I remember your father crawling away hopelessly picking up a Dagger and trying to use it... he'd sprained his ankle trying to get away." "I punched one of them good though" Cyrion said playfully as he remembered that day and looked at his wife warmly; "yes I remembered and I'm sure it was a very brave punch" Adaia said playfully as she returned her husband's warm look.

Agron glanced between his mother and father saying "once helping father and the other merchants you sent them on their way and father gave you a bottle of cheap wine in thanks."

"Very cheap, my people had much better wine that we brewed ourselves" Adaia said playfully causing Cyrion to smile saying "it was the best I had at the time." Adaia turned to her husband saying "yes, it's the thought that counts... and it was sweet."

Agron nodded then continued "father returned to Denerim then on his return trip stumbled into the Dalish camp not wanting to run into bandits like last time. There he traded with them before moving on... then on his way back it happened again."

Adaia nodded saying "it became routine for your father to stop by and trade with the Dalish on his trips from Denerim and on the way back where we became friends... then more."

"The other Dalish didn't like me for that and most of them wanted to stop trading with me for it but I loved your mother and the Keeper allowed me to keep trading with them" Cyrion said still remembering the days of his youth.

Agron looked at his father for a moment before saying "the Dalish are nomadic... why did they stay somewhere that father could find repeatedly?" "You remember our lessons, good. You know what the Tales of old say of our kind... of our immortality and agelessness" Adaia said glancing at her husband.

"Tales. Regardless if that was true then it certainly isn't true now" Agron said simply still waiting to hear more.

"Before I met your father the hunters and I found old elven ruins near the Drakon River. We told the Keeper of them and he decided to stay in order to examine them better" Adaia said answering her son's question.

"The River where father would eventually stop at then get ambushed by bandits only for you and the other hunters to save him" Agron said looking at his father. "Yes... what the Keeper found was what made him decide to stay and so we set up camp" Adaia said frowning slightly.

Getting a far away look in her eye Adaia continued "there were wall carvings in the old elven language that told Tales we'd thought forgotten... along with Black Vials." "Black Vials?" Agron asked thinking intently.

"Yes, the Keeper found most of them useless but one held the mind and soul of a long dead Elf trapped and unable to move on" Adaia said as Cyrion shift awkwardly. "... how is that possible?" Agron asked skeptically. "I've no idea Da'len but this world is filled with things we can't understand regardless of what we believe and don't believe" Adaia answered sagely.

"The Keeper had the idea to 'work' with the long dead Elf by using old Magic to 'join' with it... to peace together the long lost memories and learn more about our immortality... how to regain it." Adaia said now frowning heavily.

Agron noticed the sadness in his mother as she said "I begged him to stop. To pick up camp and leave but he wouldn't listen... he'd just had to know more of our past." "The Keeper was your father" Agron said not in question but as a statement, simply fact.

Adaia closed her eyes saying "yes... I may not have inherited the gift of Magic but my father loved me and kept me at his side with the First."

"Magic is in my blood..." Agron said curiously thinking intently before continuing "... what happened to the Keeper?" "It took time... months actually but the Keeper began to piece together old memories from the Vial and we learned more about our lore then we had in generations" Adaia began, causing Cyrion to get a dark look on his face.

"But?" Agron asked knowing something happened... something bad. "But the Keeper didn't trust the long dead elf... or rather didn't trust what could happen using the old Magic. So he decided some of the hunters should watch him" Adaia said taking a deep breath.

"The long dead elf wasn't alone in the Vial... there was a demon in there with him. It had hidden itself from the Keeper and the long dead elf didn't remember why he was killed until it was too late" Adaia said darkly.

Agron looked at his mother unblinkingly as she said "the long dead elf was a host for a demon... it took time but it regained it's strength then one day it 'changed' host." "It possessed the Keeper... your father" Agron said slowly as Cyrion shifted awkwardly in the background.

Adaia nodded slowly as she said "I was there when it happened... it was my watch and I knew what had happened. I drew my bow and notched an arrow but I hesitated... he was my father. My father became an abomination and my hesitation give him the time he needed to blast me back and get away."

Looking at her husband and sharing a look of sadness Adaia continued "the Keeper killed the First along with the other hunters and made it to camp where it slaughtered the rest of my clan."

Cyrion spoke up sadly saying "I had been trading with them when the Keeper arrived and it started... I managed to get away and find your mother as she was chasing after him... the last hunter of the clan still standing."

Adaia closed her eyes remembering that day all those years ago as she said "I followed the Keeper and caught up to him with your father's help. I saw what he had done to the clan and in return I put four arrows in his chest... it wasn't enough and I'd ran out of arrows."

"Four arrows in the chest weren't enough..." Agron echoed looking at his mother his eyes wide. Adaia shook her head 'no' and placed a hand on her belly saying "I had to get close and so I did... I dodged his spells and when I got close enough he used fire but I managed to behead him in time and was only partially burned."

"I did what I could for your mother then scooped her up and carried her all the way to South Reach and their Chantry. The Sisters healed her and discovered something" Cyrion said speaking up and looking at his wife remembering everything.

Adaia's mask of sorrow vanished and she smiled gently placing both her hands on Agron's face saying "the Sisters discovered that I was with child."

Agron looked directly in the tattooed face of his mother saying "... you didn't know?" "No, just when I thought I'd lost everything the Creators blessed me with one last gift. You. The Saving Light in a world filled with Darkness" Adaia said warmly as she framed her son's face lovingly with her hands.

Cyrion walked over to his son and pat him on the back saying "you were a miracle Agron." Adaia smiled at her husband before looking back at Agron saying "the Sisters told me it was unlikely you'd be born. That the burns would have done too much damage. But you held on and survived."

"I stayed by your mother's side as she healed and her belly grew. Nine months pasted and you were born to the Sisters astonishment" Cyrion said smiling as Adaia released her son's face. "A few days later we headed back to Denerim where I married your mother and here we are" Cyrion said finishing the Tale.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped get medicine for mother..." Agron said to both his parents. Cyrion sighed calmly saying "we didn't want to bother you with this Agron. It was hard for your mother to talk about it for years." Adaia looked at her son saying "I didn't want you worrying about me Da'len. But I always knew one day we'd tell you, I just wanted you to be a bit older first."

Adaia smirked saying "I don't want to hear about Medicine going missing from the Apothecary Agron, I can handle this I have for years." "Okay" Agron said reluctantly after a moment.

"I can help you make the medicine just teach me. You've already taught me to make some Dalish medicine" Agron said looking at his mother. Cyrion laughed "you don't quit do you Agron, you just have to help." "Yes" Agron answered simply to his father.

Adaia smiled saying "I'll teach you tomorrow. Now it's late and we should sleep." Agron nodded slowly saying "tomorrow" then went off to his room. Adaia smiled watching her son going off to bed before following her husband to their bedroom. As she drifted off to sleep beside Cyrion she thought of what happened all those years ago and was grateful everyday to have Cyrion and Agron.

Adaia smiled at her last thought before sleep fell upon her

_Agron you are more special than you will ever know ... you were marked by the Creators. You survived what should have ended your life before it began...  
__you are a child of two worlds. _

* * *

**I've been looking forward to writing Adaia for awhile now. My take on her is heavily OOC and I had fun with it  
My take on this Chapter was to show more of Agron's Linage along with his relationship with his mother  
I hope the Lineage part didn't overshadow the Relationship part  
And if so I apologize and any constructive criticism would be appreciated  
Thanks for Reading and please Review.  
**


	5. Cyrion

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait  
It's because I update this on the side of Rise of a Champion  
Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Cyrion **

He sits in front of his house watching his son Agron relaxing with his cousins Soris and Shianni. He's knows it's taken some time but he's happy to see Agron fit in better with the others, to be accepted by his cousins.

It always annoyed him that the other Elves here manage to forgive him for what he'd done by marrying Adaia but that they didn't forgive Adaia and treated Agron different for things he'd been born into. He's glad to have Agron.

He knows it was miracle that Agron was even born at all. He still remembers the day his son was born in the Chantry of South Reach. He smiles as he remembers running into the Chantry led on by the Sisters.

Remembers bursting through the Chantry doors just as his son was born, just as his first cries echoed through the room. He'd crouched down next to Adaia as she smiled haggardly panting "he made it Cyrion. They said he wouldn't but he did I knew he would." Cyrion nodded smiling as Mother Etain cut the Umbilical Cord saying "he's beautiful."

Then wrapping the newborn in blanket Mother Etain handed the newborn to Cyrion. Holding his son in his arms was the happiest moment of Cyrion's life and he'd shed a tear of joy as he turned to Adaia saying "it's a boy."

Cyrion looked his son over seeing his red face as the newborn cried experiencing the world for the first time. "It's okay little guy" Cyrion said as he turned letting Adaia see their son. Adaia reached over her to son and stroked his head saying "shh Da'len your parents love you very much."

Amazingly Adaia's stroking and loving words seemed to calm the newborn as he stopped crying and just breathed as he turned in Cyrion's arms. Cyrion watched as his son opened his eyes for the first time seeing his parents holding him loving.

That's when Cyrion noticed something odd about his son... his eyes; his son's eyes were gray.

"Look at that, gray eyes" Cyrion said as he looked at Adaia seeing her look surprised... and awed by her son's luminous gray eyes. "I've never seen eyes like that" Mother Etain said curiously as she and the Sisters looked the newborn over, they'd giving Cyrion and Adaia their privacy until now. The Sisters gathered around looking at the newborn's gray eyes curiously.

Adaia smiled fresh sweat pouring from her face as she looked at Cyrion saying "it's a gift Cyrion. Our son is marked by the Creatures themselves... his path is special." "What should we name him. I'd thought about Ronan or maybe Todd?" Cyrion began only Adaia to interrupt saying "Agron... his name is Agron."

"That's Dalish I take it? I like it. It's a good name" Cyrion said not minding considered what Adaia had been through these past months let alone child birth.

Back in the present Cyrion was brought back to the here and now by his wife saying "it's good to see him like that. He's growing up so fast." Sixteen years ago that would have still startled Cyrion but over the years he'd grown used to his wife's ability to move so quietly that to average people she seemed to spontaneously appear. "Seems like only yesterday he was taking his first steps" Cyrion said smiling as he turned to look at his wife standing behind him.

"He was a smart baby used to put more thought into walking and running, tired different things" Adaia said chuckling as she took a seat next to her husband remembering the time they'd spent at South Reach before she was strong enough to leave.

"I used to think that was bad thing. He fell a lot until he got it... never fallen since" Cyrion said lightly as he looked at his wife. "The saying is you learn more from failure" Adaia commented her long chestnut hair falling over her tattooed face as she glanced at her son then looked back at her husband smiling.

"I want to take him with me on my trip" Cyrion said looking at his wife seriously.

Adaia was quite for a moment before saying "are you sure?" Cyrion nodded saying "yes I think it'll be good for him." "I think so too. The Wood Mil is a decent job but Agron's held back there and it would be good for him to see more than the Alienage" Adaia said.

"I wanted to make sure it was okay with you dear..." Cyrion said seriously as he frowned and looked at his wife with concern. Adaia usually stayed at home when Cyrion went on his trips with the Merchants because of where those trips always passed by... Drakon River. Cyrion understood why it was too painful for Adaia so never pushed her to come with him and knew that someone had to look after Agron while he was away.

"Emma Lath I'll be fine" Adaia said giving her husband the look of a strong woman, the look of someone that had survived much and endured what would break most people. "I know you're always _fine_" Cyrion said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I understand you two do that but can you not do that where I can see it" Agron said suddenly appearing in front of Cyrion startling him as he finished the kiss but not startling Adaia.

"I never understood why City Folk are so shamed by public affection. The Dalish don't shame away from love. Da'len you know how you were born" Adaia said chuckling and finishing in a statement not a question.

Agron got a mortified look on his face as Cyrion spoke up lightly saying "don't worry son even the Dalish know certain 'affection' is private." Agron held up a hand saying "please stop... I don't want to hear about that."

Cyrion laughed lightly as he nodded then looked at his son saying "what'd you need Agron?" "Shianni wanted to know if I could stay over for dinner tonight" Agron said looking at his parents as Soris and Shianni chatted in the background. "Of course but don't stay to long" Cyrion said standing up and moving to stand in-front of his son. "Why? Is something wrong?" Agron asked looking curious as he glanced at his cousins then back to his father.

"No nothing's wrong son. I want you come with me on my trip to Redcliffe" Cyrion said honestly and giving his son a serious look. Agron didn't say anything for a moment then blinked slightly saying "okay but why now?"

"You're getting older Agron. It'll be good for you to travel a bit and maybe learn a thing or two about your old man's business" Cyrion said honestly as he patted his son on his shoulder.

Agron nodded saying "alright... I'd like to travel. And you're not old dad," Cyrion laughed saying "trust me son I'm old but it's nice you respect your elders." "If you say so" Agron said giving his father a honest look as Cyrion let him go back to 'hanging out' with Shianni and Soris. Cyrion grinned slightly as he watched his son walking off before turning around and heading home to his wife.

* * *

_The Next Day  
Morning, Gates of Denerim_

Cyrion stood with the other Merchants as the supplies were loaded and ready for transport to Redcliffe via the Caravan. The Caravan made the voyage to Redcliffe four times out of the year and though the group didn't always see each other when not traveling they'd grown accustom to each other from the time they'd spent traveling over the years.

It was rare for an Elf to stay on a single Caravan for as long as Cyrion had let alone own it jointly along with the other Merchants but Cyrion had spent years building it up and time had shown it was well worth it.

One of the reasons Cyrion was sometimes considered the unofficial second Elder was because instead of keeping all the money he earned for himself he instead tried to help the Alienage as whole. It was why Cyrion had grown very close to Valendrian and earned the man's respect despite their strained past due to Adaia and managed to work together.

Cyrion turned checking up on his son and seeing him still talking with his cousins Shianni and Soris. "Wow that's pretty cool. I kinda wish I could go too but it's a bit dangerous" Soris said lightly.

"Agron will be fine he always is" Shianni said, smiling as she stood beside Soris and glanced at the Caravan. "I'll see if I can get a souvenir for you and thanks for seeing me off" Agron said smiling at both his cousins.

"No problem Agron, tell us all about the trip" Soris said grasping Agron's hand and shaking it. "Soris how would like to make some money while away" Agron said giving his cousin a curious look; "yeah sure what'd you have in mind" Soris asked shrugging. "There'll be an empty spot at Wood Mil and you could cover for me while I'm gone" Agron said watching slightly amused by Soris's shocked expression.

Shianni beamed at Soris saying "yeah come on Soris it'll be good to make a little money," Soris looked between his cousins saying "I don't know the first thing about cutting wood." Agron gave Soris a stoic look gesturing with his hands as he said "Soris. You pick up the ax, put your weight behind it and chop in the center. Works every time." Cyrion spoke up interrupting them as he said "I'm sure you could do it Soris just talk the manager." Soris looked at Cyrion then glanced at Agron saying "yeah I'll give it a try."

"I'm glad you came to see Agron off but you should get back to your father Shianni. And Soris you should tell your parents about the Wood Mil" Cyrion said not wanting to be rude but speaking honestly.

"Alright come on Soris" Shianni said grabbing Soris and leading him as they waved and Soris called "see you when you get back." Agron waved once as he watched his cousins disappear in the distance.

"Hey Cyrion who's the brat?" Hoban, the only human Merchant on the Caravan, said looking at Agron having watched everything. Hoban was a short middle aged man who drank a lot but always did the job, he'd been on the Caravan a few years now and some of Knights at Redcliffe had taking a liking to him which bolstered their business.

Before Cyrion could say anything Agron spoke up saying "I'm not a brat my name is Agron." "He's my son" Cyrion said looking at Hoban. "Eh that's your kid? He tagging along I take it" Hoban said pulling a flask out and taking a long drink from it.

"Yeah I want him to see my work and travel a bit" Cyrion said patting his son on his head. "Alright but boy you're gonna work not just sit and watch" Hoban said sternly. "I know. I've worked before" Agron said calmly meeting Hoban eyes directly.

"Well isn't he a serious one" Hoban said taking another drink from his flask. Cyrion turned to hearing someone call his name and was pleasantly surprised to see Adaia walking towards him which caused odd looks because of her tattoos. "Adaia" Cyrion said smiling as he looked at his wife and Agron said "mom."

"I wanted to see you off" Adaia smiling with a odd look in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Cyrion said seeing in the odd look in his wife's eyes, "no nothing's wrong" Adaia said shaking her head 'no'. Looking at her son Adaia said "be careful and listened to your father. He's gotten good at avoiding bandits."

Agron nodded and was slightly surprised when his mother smiled reached over planting a kiss on his forehead saying "you're growing up so fast." Agron frowned looking at his mother his stormy intelligent luminous eyes gazing at her as he said "mom is everything okay?"

"Perfect" Adaia answered before gesturing at the Caravan saying "you should help them pack." Agron slowly nodded realizing that his mother wanted to talk to father and left... looking back slightly as he went to help.

Cyrion looked his wife saying "what happened?" Adaia met her husband's eyes saying "I had a dream. An important dream." "Like back when you were with child and dreamed Agron would survive the burns?" Cyrion asked as the memory resurfaced from his mind.

_Years ago  
South Reach's Chantry _

_Cyrion knelt down next to Adaia saying_ _"the Sisters say the babe won't be born... I'm sorry." Adaia shook her head calmly as she spoke in a quiet resolute voice saying "He'll be born... I saw it."_

"He? It's a boy?" Cyrion said not wanting to upset Adaia about her burns or that most likely their child was doomed. "Yes Emma Lath. I had a dream. A special dream 'he' will be special" Adaia said smiling.

_Present Day  
Denerim_

Adaia nodded and Cyrion frowned slightly knowing the Dalish believed certain people to be shown things in their dreams by the 'Creators'. "What did you see... Emma Lath" Cyrion said causing Adaia light up at one of rare moment of her husband speaking her tongue.

Adaia smiled and looked at Cyrion fondly as she spoke in a... content voice saying **"I saw my life... not a perfect one. A life filled with shadows along with light and more love than I deserved. I saw my family and that's enough for me**."

Adaia looked at her husband with glassy eyes and stroked his face saying "**I'm happy**." Still keeping a hand on Cyrion's face Adaia turned to look at her son hefting boxes onto the Caravan and smiled as she turned to look back at Cyrion warmly saying "**I think I've done well**."

"We both have. I'm happy too" Cyrion said honestly as looked into the content eyes of his wife and kissed her gently. Once it was over and the Caravan got ready to leave Adaia let go of her husband moved out of the way as he and Agron got ready to depart with the others.

Agron and Cyrion waved as they left with the Caravan, Adaia watching them leave the City Gates and eventually disappearing into the distance.

* * *

_Days Later  
Between Lothering and Redcliffe  
Caravan Camp_

Cyrion watched Agron as he chopped the fire wood and past it to Hoban whom added some it to the fire and stored the rest saying "you know lad you're might good at chopping." "I've had practice" Agron replied causing Cyrion to smirk slightly.

Hoban had been under the impression the Cyrion had spoiled his son and that Agron would be complaining and not want to work only to be surprised time and time again when Agron never complained and did work. Agron and Hoban had developed and kind of banter of the days which caused Cyrion to chuckle fondly at seeing his son shoulder things well for a lad his age.

"Agron come here" Cyrion called from where he stood near the edge of camp keeping watch as the others milled about the camp making sure the Caravan hadn't lost anything.

Agron nodded putting down the ax and walking over to his father saying "need something?" "Just wanted to talk" Cyrion said patting his son on his shoulder. "What about?" Agron asked joining his father in keeping watch having not wanted to be useless when everyone else expected him to be.

"How do you like it so far? We're almost at Redcliffe and I just wanted to know how you're doing. You're a tougher lad than I was when I was your age hehe" Cyrion said honestly.

Agron thought about for a bit then looked around the Camp saying "... I like it. Seeing more than just the Alienage and the people are okay I think some of the lesser workers treat me careful because I'm your son though."

Cyrion laughed saying "can you blame them I'm one of their bosses." "No suppose I can't" Agron said smiling slightly at his father before continuing "I like the fresh air and sometimes... I don't know how to describe it. But I like feeling the ground underneath my feet and seeing the sky."

Agron gave his father an awed look as he said "at night I like looking at the stars... their amazing. I can see them so much better without the huts and buildings back home."

_That's his mother in him _Cyrion thought before Agron frowned and continued "but I miss home too. I miss my cousins and just being there with our family... and mom's cooking." _Bit of me there too... it's a good mix _Cyrion thought chuckling slightly as he said "I understand I'm glad you like it here with your old man. I was worried you would hate traveling with us but I'm glad you came."

"Me to" Agron said honestly after a moment of silence. "Come on the camp's making dinner and we don't want to get left out" Cyrion said leading his son to camp fire as the Sellswords they hired started their shifts of guarding the camp.

Cyrion took the small cup of soup and handful of bread along with his son and together they sat near the edge of the fire. Hoban got his food and instantly started digging in taking drinks from his flask in between as the others got their food.

It was nice eating together around the camp fire as Hoban told stories drunkenly to the amusement of the others.

"That's... hehe... that's when the Knight turns to me. Haha he says 'excuse me sir but I think your pants are over there on top of that roof' then I look at him saying 'I ain't no sir. What makes you think I need pants? I can take you even in your fancy armor'" Hoban said taking another drink from his flask and bursting into laughter causing the camp to chuckle.

"Hold on I'm not finished you see the Knight gets offended and wants to dual me and there I was ready to fight haha but then off comes this grumpy fellow" Hoban said pointing at Cyrion at that last part.

Hoban let out another drunken laugh saying "and he stops and pulls me away telling the Knight he'll get my pants for me in morning. And that's that Cyrion being good old mr grumpy and saves the Knight from an embarrassing defeat hmph."

"Yes I'm very sure you've won against a fully trained Knight wearing his armor and you without even any pants" Cyrion said as Agron grinned slightly finding the whole thing funny if a bit dumb. "Damn straight! You know the only weapon I need is right here" Hoban said raising his fist.

Cyrion spoke up saying "I got Hoban to the Tavern we were staying at and next day we picked up his pants on the way out nothing more nothing less." "Spoil sport" Hoban said grumpily before forgetting about it and taking another drink from his flask.

Cyrion smiled good naturedly as the rest of the dinner was mostly quiet when Agron turned to him with a look that plainly said _did that really happen. _Cyrion nodded lightly saying "yes but it years and years ago back when I was dumb enough to let Hoban drink inside the City we were trading with."

"I don't think I'll ever play Diamondback... or ever visit a brothel" Agron said simply as Cyrion give his son a stern look saying "you better not." Agron give his dad a look that plainly said _sorry bad joke you know me._

Cyrion chuckled saying "yes I know you." Together father and son finished their dinner and chose good spot getting ready to sleep. As the Camp died down and only the Sellswords changing shifts were up Cyrion glanced to where Agron was resting near the camp fire. _He handles this well... better than I would have at his age_ Cyrion thought proudly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Day, Redcliffe Village _

Cyrion and his son Agron took point of the Caravan just as they entered to the Village to see somewhat curious look by the townfolk. The townfolk knew that Caravans arrived from various parts of the country but every time they arrived they knew it meant the more supplies in the town store and some good deals.

Agron looked around the Village seeing the Windmill in the distance then the various houses along with the Chantry, Tavern, and the General Store that made up the Village where the common people lived under Arl Eamon.

"Something wrong?" Cyrion asked his son as pulled a box off from the Caravan and gestured for Agron to follow him as he headed for the Chantry. "No it's just this Village is smaller than I thought it'd be" Agron said following his father into the Chantry as Hoban stayed with the Caravan allowing some of workers milling about to trade with the townfolk.

Stepping inside the Chantry with his father Cyrion spoke up saying "not every town or city is as big as Denerim. Even the Alienage is pretty big if crowded." Agron nodded as Cyrion stopped to speak with a Chantry Sister.

"Hello there, Mother Boann asked me to bring these books to the Chantry here" Cyrion handing the Sister the box. The Sister took the box saying "thank you sir. Some of the children ruined a few of the books and we need extra copies I'm glad Mother Boann managed to send some."

"It was no trouble just an extra box" Cyrion said nonchalantly as Agron glanced around the Chantry looking it over having never been in one, not even the one in Denerim. "Maker bless your sir you've done us a great kindness" the Sister said smiling as she left to put the box up. Cyrion gestured for Agron to follow him as they left the Chantry and re-entered Redcliffe Village.

Cyrion directed Agron back to the Caravan and together they helped the others trade with the townfolk before dropping off a few supplies at the General Store all in all it only took a few hours.

_His people skills aren't great but he trades what needs to be traded and can keep up with the rest of us _Cyrion thought as he and Agron left the General Store rejoining the others. "That's everything right?" Cyrion asked glancing at Hoban.

"One more but it's for the Castle. They order some fancy wine from Denerim" Hoban replied glancing at the checklist. Cyrion glanced at Agron before saying "my son and I can take it. Settle everyone in the Tavern and we'll meet you there."

Hoban nodded and got to it as Cyrion found the wine bottles packed in a well wrapped box and grabbed it saying "alright come on Agron to the Castle." Agron followed his father as they headed for the Redcliffe Castle. As they walked Cyrion noticed Agron looking at the Castle curiously prompting him to say "you've never been inside a Castle have you son?"

"No. But I know some people who work as servants at home" Agron said as he followed his father up the trail just as they arrived at the gates. Upon reaching the gate two armored men approached them saying "halt what is your business at the Castle?"

"We're from the Caravan that arrived in town a few hours ago. Got some wine for the Arl" Cyrion answered as Agron glanced at men's armor seeing the heraldry of a tower on a red cliff on their Shields.

One of the armored men looked at Cyrion holding the box and moved to get a better look at it before saying "alright you can in. I'll escort you to the wine cellar." As the followed the armored man inside the Castle and towards the wine cellar Agron glanced around at the people seeing all the Servants, most of them Elves.

Upon reaching the wine cellar Cyrion dropped the wine off as the armored man turned to him saying "look I'm supposed to go on my break you know your way back right?" "Yeah" Agron said as Cyrion replied "we'll be fine take your break."

The armored man nodded and walked off leaving Cyrion and Agron to walk back the way they came. Leaving the Wine Cellar and walking back the way they came, Agron saw something and stopped to look it. A painting of some human lord who'd lived here ages ago. "They have a lot of money to have so many of these paintings" Agron comment as Cyrion got ready to move on.

Just then a voice called out to them "Excuse me Elves there was an accident one of the Stable Door needs to be repaired."

Turning around Cyrion saw a human Noble wearing fine Silk Clothing having obviously mistaken them for servants but before he could say anything Agron spoke up saying "we're not servants we're from a Caravan."

The human Noble blinked slightly saying "oh sorry about that I just assumed-" only for Agron to interrupt giving the Noble a cold look yet calmly saying "assumed that just because we're Elves that we must be servants."

Cyrion was about to say something when Agron continued "we're not even wearing the servant's uniform." "Agron" Cyrion said calmly as he put a hand on his son's shoulder stopping him.

The human Noble shifted awkwardly as he said "I suppose you're right. I apologize that was rude of me." "It's quite alright Sir, mistakes happen. I'm Cyrion and this is my son Agron" Cyrion said shaking the human Noble's hand.

"Well met I'm Teagan and your son has a point I shouldn't assume things so quickly" Teagan said looking at Agron and stopping to glance at Agron's gray eyes for a moment. "

We'll get out of your way Sir the Caravan's waiting" Cyrion said as grabbing a hold of his son lightly pulling on him to leave with him; Teagen walking off in search of a servant muttering "poor lad... always sleeping in the Stables."

As they exited the Castle and started towards the Tavern the Caravan would stay for the night Cyrion turned to his son saying "you had a point Agron but you should be more polite the man was a Noble." Agron nodded slowly before saying "he was still rude."

"Agron hold on a minute I wanna talk to you" Cyrion said as they stopped to stand just outside the Tavern. Facing his son Cyrion said "how would you like to come with me on more of these trips. We could always use a extra pair of hands and you're getting older wouldn't you like to do more than chop wood?"

Agron blinked saying "you want me to work on the Caravan with you?" Cyrion nodded saying "not if you didn't want to. I'd understand if you didn't want to but I just want more for you son." Agron thought about it for a moment before saying "yeah I'd make more money and I like to travel I think." Looking his father directly in the eyes Agron said "why did you wait so long though? I could've done this when I was a bit younger too."

Cyrion smiled and clamped his son on his arm saying "you're getting older Agron. I want more for you than what I had. One day soon you're going to make a choice. You'll have to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be."

Gesturing at the Tavern Cyrion said "I started the Caravan with some friends and kept it alive through the years. Look it at it now, we do good business and I've helped our people back in the Alienage with the extra coin I make."

Agron nodded saying "and that's why everyone considers you the unofficial second Elder because you help the Alienage." Cyrion nodded saying "yes but my point is that I did this but what about you? I think you can do so much Agron if you want to."

Agron shrugged saying "what you think I'll be the next Elder or something?" "Maybe, anything's possible son you just need hard work" Cyrion said slightly amused at the look on his Agron's face as he said "... I don't think people would like me as Elder." "That's up to you son it really is. I know you feel different at times but that's not a bad thing Agron. You can do so much if you chose to" Cyrion said smiling as he turned and led his son into the Tavern to rest up for the evening.

The next morning the Caravan left Redcliffe heading back to Denerim. As they walked Cyrion didn't bother his son about their conversation last night having wanted to give him time to think.

They chatted like they normally did during the travel but Agron didn't bring it up until they left Dragon's Peak giving them a day til reaching Denerim. Agron turned to his father as they walked saying "I thought about you said." Cyrion looked back at his son saying "that's good you still have plenty of time and remember whatever your choice I'll standl behind you."

"Thanks dad. I... I think I want to do more than just live in the Alienage. I want to help you with the Caravan and maybe expand it one day. Maybe try get more coin for the Alienage and make jobs... not everyone can find one" Agron slowly as if he'd put a lot of thought into those words.

Cyrion smiled saying "if anyone can do it, it's you Agron." "I know it'll take a long time. Years even... I'll probably be a man grown by that time but it's something to think about" Agron said.

"Denerim wasn't built in a day yet it stands here and now" Cyrion as walked alongside his son causing him to nod. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful but as they reached the City Gates and re-entered Denerim Cyrion looked at his son thinking _whatever man Agron grows up to be is gonna change things I know it._

* * *

**Sorry if this Chapter was a bit dull or boring  
It's slightly different than some of the other Chapters  
This one was a bit longer than the others but not too much and I had fun writing it  
Also one more Chapter before I enter the Blight Era!  
But I digress...  
Thanks for Reading and please Review.  
**


	6. Shianni II

**Hey guys been a long time**  
**Why? I've started College as a Science Major and haven't had time to write as much**  
**Seriously took two different exams today. Had some extra downtime so I thought I'd finish this update :D**  
**Well here it is**  
**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Shianni II  
**

She doesn't how to help him… she's not sure if she even can but seeing him like that breaks her heart.

Argon was never much of talker but seeming him so… empty, only makes it worse. She wishes he would yell or cry or anything not retreat with nothing in him anymore. She can't pretend to understand, she's never lost anyone.

She sits near the Vhenadahl watching him as he eats alone with that look about him… as if there's nothing left in him anymore. She doesn't know exactly how it happened but that Valendrian had decided he would be the one to tell Cyrion and Agron when they got back.

Adaia had died.

_She's heard different things but for the most part she knows that that Gethon had been caught in the Marketplace trying to steel medicine for his wife Dilwyn whom was dying of severe fever._

_The Guards had been threatening to hang Gethon while he pleaded his case saying that he'd work off the debt and even pay extra if the Apothecary would let take the medicine._

_Only for the humans, Guards and Apothecary alike, to laugh in Gethon's face saying "an elf's promises are good for nothing." Just as the Guards were about to take Gethon away Adaia appeared._

_Gethon had watched in awe as Adaia, using no weapons of her own, rushed the armored guards. Adaia had grabbed one of the armored Guards by his helmet and banged his head into a wall knocking him out._

_The Guards had reacted with shock before reacting and charging Adaia only to miss as Adaia proved too small a target and too fast to even hit. Instead Adaia had maneuvered rings around the human Guards and made quite the scene as one human Guard had tried to slash Adaia with his Longsword only to miss and hit a fellow Guard in his armored chest instead._

_The hit Guard had fallen over in pain, injured but not dead. Adaia had finished off the Guard who'd hit his comrade by pouncing on his armored chest using all her weight and knocking the wind out of the man leaving him stunned on the floor as she got up._

_Adaia then rushed to the frightened Apothecary swiping the medicine from the man before turning towards Gethon standing completely frozen in shock his mouth agape._

_Adaia had calmly walked up to Gethon handing him the medicine saying "help your wife." Gethon had slowly taken the medicine barely managing to slur out "thank you Adaia."_

_But then the Guard Adaia had knocked the wind out of managed to stumble up and call for back up. "Go. They won't remember you because of me" Adaia had told Gethon as the stumbling Guard had and started to charge Adaia with backup on the way._

_"What about you?" Gethon had asked as Adaia sidestepped and tripped the charging Guard causing the man to land face first in ground severely hurt._

_"My time is done. I'm glad I managed to do one last good thing" Adaia had told Gethon with an eerily calm about her. Gethon had looked down at the medicine Adaia had giving him before saying "I… I thank you."_

_After that Gethon had run off back to the Alienage to give his wife Dilwyn the medicine with the Guard reinforcements arriving just as Gethon left. Gethon had given his wife the medicine then told Valendrian what had happened._

_From there Gethon had remained with his wife healing from the medicine as Valendrian made inquiries only learning that Adaia had been taken to the dungeons._

_Hours later Adaia had suddenly and mysteriously appeared walking back into the Alienage heading for her home. Valendrian had personally met Adaia as she took a seat in the chair she'd made herself that always sat on the porch of her house._

_"Adaia… what happened?" Valendrian had said greatly surprised at the whole mess and the fact that Adaia didn't appear to have any wounds at all._

_"I met a friend, **young red haired Orlesian girl**, she broke out of the dungeon with her friends and freed me as well" Adaia had replied simply. Valendrian had gaped at that not saying a word._

_"Tell my son I wish I had more time" Adaia said eerily calm as she seemed to be… dying. "Cyrion I said my goodbye I hope it was enough… I" Adaia said before letting one last low breath before passing away despite having no apparent wounds._

_Valendrian had gently placed a hand on Adaia's throat feeling for a pulse and finding none, hung his head low. When Cyrion and Agron arrived in Denerim back from the Caravan, Valendrian stood waiting for them outside the entrance to the Alienage grim faced._

_"Cyrion there's something you should know… you too Agron" Valendrian had said in greeting as somberly waited for them._

* * *

Now only a few hours later Cyrion was arranging a funeral for Adaia… it was evident he'd been crying though no one bothered him. As for Agron, he'd drifted off not saying a word to anyone looking dead inside as no one not even Soris made to comfort him. "We should help him" Shianni had said sternly as Soris just shook his head 'no' saying "trust me Agron just needs some time alone."

_I need to do something _Shianni thought as she stood up and starting towards Agron. Reaching him Shianni stood there not knowing what to say as Agron barely noticed her presence not saying a word.

"I… Agron how are you?" Shianni asked feeling like an idiot. Agron was silent before he spoke for the first time in a very long time not even looking at Shianni saying "my mother's dead." "I'm so sorry" Shianni said awkwardly patting Agron on the back reassuringly but not having any effect what so ever.

Agron still didn't face Shianni as he spoke up again saying "and I wasn't here." "You couldn't have done anything… there were no wounds and… I'm so sorry I'll miss her too" Shianni said wishing she could do more.

Suddenly Agron turned to look at Shianni, his stormy gray eyes filled with a coldness Shianni hadn't ever seen before as he said "you never even liked my mother. Don't pretend to mourn her."

Shianni wasn't sure why but that stung… the coldness in Agron's eyes and voice. "Agron… of course I liked her. I'm only trying to help" Shianni said reaching to pat Agron again only for him to move out of reach.

"You only care about me because I got your family bracelet back" Agron said stoically meeting Shianni eyes directly. "That's not true Agron I know this is hard-" Shianni began only for Agron to interrupt saying "don't deny it."

Before Shianni could say anything else Agron walked off to join his father still looking dead inside.

_He… he just needs time _Shianni thought sadly as she headed not knowing what else to do. _I'd still be friends with Agron even if he hadn't gotten my bracelet back… wouldn't I _Shianni thought as joined her parents at the lunch time of their home.

Everyone in the Alienage had been giving Cyrion space out of respect and mostly went about their daily business knowing they had work to do. As Shianni ate her food alongside her parents wondering about Agron said she overheard her parent's conversation.

"Does he really mean to have the funeral outside the city?" Shianni's mom, Moya asked as her husband, Brion replied "yes and from what I hear without a Chantry Mother to bless her… I don't understand it." "That's not right. I respect Cyrion but he should make sure his wife receives the Maker's blessing" Moya said causing Shianni to look up.

"He has the money to pay for it. I honestly don't know. I didn't speak with Adaia much… she was one of _those _elves but she was still his wife she deserves a good Chantry funeral" Brion said taking a bite of his food.

Shianni frowned at her parents as they continued to gossip. Against her better judgment Shianni spoke up causing both her parents to frown as Shianni said "maybe its better that way."

Seeing her parent's expression Shianni continued "Adaia was different. She never went to pray at the Chantry and never really followed the Chantry customs."

Moya nodded saying "I know Adaia was stubborn but Cyrion shouldn't punish her for that. Let her find peace at the Maker's side, he forgives all." Shianni shifted awkwardly saying "I don't think it's about that… Adaia was different… our ways were not her ways."

"Shianni don't bring that up it's disrespectful to Cyrion. He's a good man who made a stupid mistake when he was young but took responsibility and made the most of it" Brion said still not understanding.

Shianni frowned slowly saying "… Agron wasn't a mistake."

"Of course he wasn't. I know you're friends with Agron now but you have to understand that it was complicated all these years ago when Cyrion married Adaia because she was so different. Dalish" Brion said simply as Shianni just stared at her father. "I… I still think it's up for Cyrion to decide. He knew her better than we did" Shianni said slowly as her parents nodded and finished their food.

_I think I un__derstand why Agron was always so defense of his mother now… do the grownups really see Agron as… as Cyrion's mistake _Shianni thought glumly as finished her food in silence.

Later in the afternoon quite the scene was made when the entire Alienage discovered that Cyrion was indeed having Adaia's funeral outside the city and without Chantry blessing.

Shianni watched Cyrion and Agron as they got ready to leave with the cart carrying Adaia's wrapped up body. Sadly only a few people were going with them.

Gethon had elected to go with them and help with the funeral as did Valendrian but most of Alienage elves paid their respects as they left, being unable to leave from work.

Even Soris, whom wanted to go but couldn't because he helped out his family, somberly paid his respects and lightly hugged a stoic Agron which didn't seem do much but it was something.

Getting an idea in her head Shianni went up to her mother saying "mom can I go with them?" Moya looked up at Shianni not liking this before Shianni spoke up saying "Valendrian's going I can just go with him."

Moya sighed before seeing the pleading look in her daughter's eyes then said "fine you can go just tell your father before you go and stay with Valendrian."After informing her father and Valendrian, Shianni went along with Cyrion, Agron, Gethon, and Valendrian to perform Adaia's funeral outside the city.

No one spoke as they all left Denerim heading for the outskirts of the city until finally reaching a small pit of land where a hill stood overlooking Denerim and several smaller villages.

Once stopping Cyrion spoke up in barely a whisper saying "we stopped to rest here when I was returning to Denerim to marry her. She loved this place; you could see the world around for miles with the sky and clouds and above you. She always wanted to visit here again but we never got the chance… I think she'd like it here."

Agron nodded some life appearing back into him as he said "it's a beautiful place. It's perfect." No one else spoke as Cyrion got things started pulling out a shovel from the cart as the others did the same and began to dig at the top of the hill.

Shianni's arms ached by the time they finished but she'd didn't complain as did no one else. As Cyrion went to retrieve Adaia's wrapped up body Valendrian stopped him saying "you don't have do this yourself. I could if you needed me to."

"Thank you Valendrian but I need to do this myself" Cyrion said as he gently retrieved Adaia's wrapped up body and slowly and place it in the hole they'd dug.

Agron just stay silent not able to speak as he sadly looked into the grave of his mother with hallow dead eyes. Cyrion stood before the others for a moment before managing to speak. "She… she was the bravest woman I ever knew I loved her. She was my wife" Cyrion said managing to hold himself together.

Agron looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't as Cyrion let out a heavy breath full of sadness. Just as Gethon, who'd remained silent out of respect for the woman who'd helped him, made to help finish the burial until Agron finally spoke up.

"_She was my mother. She always made sure I never felt alone. She taught me, guided me, she… she… I'll miss her_" Agron said finally showing emotion as light tears trailed down his face.

Shianni started forward wanting to comfort her cousin only for Valendrian stopped her grabbing her by the wrist. Shianni looked up at Valendrian who only sadly shook his head at her 'no' _they need to do this._

Shianni nodded slowly and together with the others started to bury Adaia's body at the top of the hill. None of them spoke as Adaia's wrapped up body was covered and completely buried at the top of the hill.

Shianni thought it was over before Valendrian lead her and Gethon away giving Cyrion and Agron their privacy. Shianni glanced back at her cousin not being able to help herself curiously seeing Agron plant a seed of some kind over Adaia's grave site.

After some time of waiting, Cyrion and Agron regrouped with them and the five of them made their way back to Denerim. Once back in the Elven Alienage they returned to their respective homes. As Shianni headed home upon Valendrian's instruction she glanced back at Agron seeing him once again stoic as he headed home with his father.

The next few days seemed to go by like normal the only exceptions being that Cyrion spent much more time in the Chantry and that Agron was quite, quitter than normal and refused to attend pray anymore even as his father went.

There'd also been some news about that night when Adaia was taken by the guards; apparently Adaia wasn't the only one to escape the dungeons that night. A few others had also escaped and that Commander Harwen Raleigh had been killed sometime later.

It was the source of quite a bit gossip around the Alienage until it died away after a few days because of respect for Cyrion. As for Shianni, she'd watched Agron from a distance as he seemed not to want any company, not even Soris, as he went about his days as if not really there.

Finally after more than a week Shianni took a seat beside Agron during lunch saying "can I join you" a stiff nod is Agron's only response. "I noticed you haven't gone to the Chantry with your father lately" Shianni said having missed seeing him there.

"I don't much like the Chantry anymore" Agron said indifferently. Shianni grimaced slightly at that saying "you used to. What Changed?" Agron was silent for a moment before saying "I heard them" "who" Shianni asked frowning.

"Everyone around the Alienage" Agron said with a bitter laugh. "Everyone keeps talking about how she never went to prayer and why didn't we give her a Chantry funeral" Agron continued with a cold like in his eyes.

"Adaia's ways weren't our ways" Shianni said causing Agron to look at her coldly for a moment before warming as he said "yeah." "What about your father?" Shianni asked glad that Agron was talking again.

"He goes to pray in the Chantry. Been doing it awhile now" Agron answered. "Why don't you go with him" Shianni asked frowning heavily knowing that Cyrion was praying right now all alone.

"I already said I don't much like-" Agron began only for Shianni to interrupt; no one had ever interrupted Agron not that he talked much anyway. "Agron you're not the only one who lost her" Shianni said honestly and having noticed a distance growing between Agron and his father.

Agron looked up at Shianni meet her eyes with his stormy gray intelligent eyes as he said "I know Shianni. Believe me I know." "I know Adaia had different ways but Cyrion uses what he can… not all of us are strong like you Agron" Shianni said meeting Agron's eyes directly.

Agron looked like he wanted to glare at her but instead looked away before slowly standing up saying "you're right." "Why don't you go now? Cyrion been praying all alone" Shianni asked seeing that Agron still hadn't moved.

"… I don't want to forget her" Agron said looking at Shianni, his gray eyes watery. The only time she'd ever seen Agron have a weak moment. "You wouldn't forget her. You spent so much time learning from both sides... that part of her that passed on to you will never leave" Shianni said having put some thought into it.

Agron slowly nodded and turned towards the Chantry. "Thank you… I'm sorry about earlier" Agron said as he walked away to pray with his father. "It's okay" Shianni said smiling slightly not sure but thinking that she'd helped her cousin and not the other way around for once.

The next few days went by like normal but Shianni noticed that Agron was now joining his father Cyrion in the Chantry to pray. Agron had always had some trouble praying in the Chantry but now he seemed to do it gladly with his father seeing that it helped.

On the other hand Agron still followed his mother's teaching alongside his father's and was somehow able to balance them. Shianni also noticed Agron was becoming more of his old self again as he talked with Soris and her again throughout the day.

Soris even caught Shianni in private and patted her on the shoulder saying "hey I don't know what you did but it helped Agron. It's good to see him back." Later that day Shianni found Agron sitting on the porch outside the home he shared with his father as he was carving wood.

_I was right, Agron can carve wood somewhat because of his mother _Shianni thought having suspected her cousin could do more than chop wood. "Hey" Shianni called as she stood nearby watching him carving something into a stick of wood with his mother's knife.

"Hey" Agron called clearly having known she was there for quite some time. Shianni stepped towards him saying "what were you carving?" "Something my mother taught me. Her clan used to carve symbols into their works" Agron answered as he kept carving. Shianni stepped closer to get a better look at the carving seeing they were small depictions of animals.

"That's beautiful" Shianni said studying them from where she stood. Agron chuckled slightly the first time in weeks as he said "not really my mother was a lot better than me and she told me then even she couldn't carve anywhere close to what the Craftsman of her clan could." Shianni chuckled slightly saying "still better than anything I could do."

"I'm sorry Agron" Shianni said suddenly. Agron stopped carving as he looked up at her saying "for what?" "I was never very nice to Adaia and I think I understand why you were always so eager to learn from her" Shianni said taking a seat beside him.

"People didn't like my mother or me for that matter… learning from her was good, made me feel better" Agron said honestly.

"All the grownups take things too seriously. Different doesn't mean bad and most of them never gave her a chance" Shianni said wishing she could go back and change things.

"They were never openly mean because of my father but I knew. All of us did" Agron said putting his mother's carving knife down. "Yet she never got angry that I learned from the Chantry too, like my father. She even encouraged me too… wanted me to see both sides for myself not blindly follow one path. I wish more people were like her" Agron continued.

"I'm sorry she's gone I wish I could understood things earlier" Shianni honestly. "She was happy in end that's all that matters" Agron said with a far off look about him.

Before Shianni could say anything Agron continued "she knew her time was up. I didn't see it at the time but I do now… she said her goodbyes and was content." "No one knows how she-" Shianni began only for Agron to speak up.

Still with that far off look about him Agron said "I know what did. Many years ago my mother suffered a terrible wound that scarred her and should have killed her but didn't. It took me years to learn but she explained it to me before she passed away. It'd had caused her so much pain and in the end it was too much… she stayed as long as she could. My mother was the strongest person I've ever known."

"Tell me about her" Shianni said suddenly as Agron blinked at her. "I never got to know her like I should have. She was family tell me about her" Shianni said moving to sit closer.

Agron smiled slightly fondly remembering his mother as told Shianni stories of her and Shianni listened. The time seemed to fly but Shianni didn't mind she only wished she'd have been closer to her aunt when she was still living and Agron was a good story teller.

As the sun started to go down they both knew they had to go to bed and Agron said his goodbyes as Shianni left. Turning around before she headed back home Shianni said "I'm glad you're back Agron. See you at prayer."

Agron nodded before he went back to carving as he waited for his father to return shortly. As Shianni walked home she thought about how Agron, still remembering his mother and her teaching while learning the Chantry ways with his father.

_I never realized it before but Agron is the bridge between two worlds _Shianni thought just as she reached her home.

* * *

**Well this is the last chapter before we reach the Blight Era!  
Thanks for sticking around guys I just wanted to have a more expanded 'origin' for Agron as well showing the characters that shaped him in his youth and who later added to his Legend.  
About Adaia's fighting style. My take on the Dalish as whole as that though they're nomadic they still have a highly advanced culture and hunting/fighting styles. Because of what I can gather about them ingame I see they don't like clucky heavy armor and mostly stick to light or medium armor. Also look at their weapons(Dalish Crossbow and Longswords and Daggers with usually curved blades) I'd say the Dalish are more about speed and stealth over strength than anything else. In short my take on the Dalish fighting is speed  
As for the whole Gethon thing I just wanted to show more backstory and why he helps the City Elf because of Adaia.  
I have a lot of fun writing Agron but I like the challenge of writing from other people's perceptive**  
**Thanks for Reading and please Review**


	7. Nesiara

**Hey Guys, updated pretty quick eh  
You see I actually wrote this chapter a few months ago  
I'd lost it somewhere in all the crap my PC has. But I found it again so I didn't need to re-write  
Either way I'm glad it saved me a lot of time so all I needed to do was fix it up a bit :D  
Anyway just a heads up this is chapter is a bit longer than the others and starts off slow but stick with it. It gets better  
But I digress...  
Had fun writing this(months ago) and I hope you enjoy it  
Also Authors note There is quite a time jump from last chapter and this chapter  
roughly FOUR to SIX years have passed since Adaia's funeral  
**

* * *

**Nesiara**

She knows she should feel happy but all she feels is nervous. She's thought about the day her marriage would come for years but she's never really liked the idea of marrying someone she probably never met.

She remembers the day her mother, Kerrin, told her that she'd arranged her marriage and that she'd gotten a very good deal. "It's perfect Nesiara. The lad has a good job with plenty of coin. His father paid generously for this marriage. Awe I hoped I'd get a good deal but this is more than I'd honestly hoped for" Kerrin had said beaming as she got her only daughter out of bed.

"Mom I know you want what's best for me but shouldn't we wait till I'm a bit older?" Nesiara had asked. "No this is perfect timing, you're not too old but not too young and most elves usually wait longer to find a good match. It'll all work out don't worry dear" Kerrin had answered back as she went to tells the other elves of the Highever Alienage the good news and to prepare.

Nesiara knows she should feel grateful that Kerrin put so much effort into this especially since she'd raised Nesiara by herself since Nesiara's father died nearly ten years ago.

She remembers how excited Kerrin was upon setting up the arrangements for the trip to Denerim, the Caravan they'd follow and the coin to pay for it. Luckily Kerrin had thought of the brilliant idea of splitting the Caravan bill with Valora as she headed to Denerim for her wedding too.

It had been decided regardless of Nesiara and Valora's wishes that it was to be a double wedding when they reached Denerim. Now near nightfall the Caravan was walking up the road to Denerim's entrance with the Caravan crew, Valora, and Nesiara.

Kerrin and Valora's mother had wanted to go but could only afford to send their daughters and their supplies but as Valora and Nesiara were both adults albeit young adults it wasn't an issue.

Just as they were entering the city Valora turned to Nesiara speaking in her squeaky, high-pitched voice saying "well there it is, Denerim. Are you excited?"

Nesiara shifted slightly rubbing her fingers together as she answered "I don't know we haven't met our husbands yet... what do you think they'll be like?" "I heard mines a good enough man. Helps his family out and works part time at the wood mil here" Valora said shrugging as she and Nesiara gathered their supplies from the Caravan and went out on their own way.

"What about yours?" Valora asked Nesiara thanked the Caravan. "I know he works on a Caravan that goes to Redcliffe and does some part time at wood mil too" Nesiara answered trying to remember what else she'd been told about Agron.

"Oh they paid well for your marriage. Don't worry from what I hear Agron has plenty of work so you'll live stably and with comfort" Valora said smiling at Nesiara. "Yeah and from what I hear our husbands are the same age as us" Nesiara said as they walked towards the Denerim Marketplace.

_ That's another thing my mother and Valora's mother made sure to get for us. Hu__sbands close to our age instead of older men like they had _Nesiara thought as she walked on with Valora.

"We're lucky. My father married my mother when he was nearly fourteen years older than her" Valora said just as they pasted a guard whom looked them over curiously before allowing them to pass into the Denerim Marketplace.

Upon walking through the Denerim Marketplace Nesiara was impressed by sheer size of it. _And this is only the center of it... it just keeps spreading through around. I'd like to see it all someday _Nesiara thought as she and Valora headed for the Alienage.

"I hope the other elves will like us" Nesiara said just as the found the entrance to the Alienage and entered. "Wow the Alienage here is even bigger than ours was... and more cramped" Valora said taking in the crudely build and numerous houses, huts, apartments, and alleys. "It's the capital, of course it'd be bigger" Nesiara said as they began looking for the Elder.

Reaching the center where the great tree, the Vhenadahl, stood before them they were stopped by an older elf. The man was a little shorter than Nesiara but decades older, and wearing common clothing, and carrying a sense of pride about him.

"Hello there you must be the brides to be" the man in greeting. "Valendrian" the man called introducing himself as he shook their hands. "Hello" Nesiara and Valora said politely meeting their new Elder.

"I hope the trip wasn't too bad here. We've set a temporary apartment for you and your luggage until after the weddings" Valendrian said gesturing them to an apartment close by.

Once getting all their luggage together and settling it in the apartment, Nesiara and Valora accepted Valendrian's offer of getting some dinner. As Nesiara followed Valendrian towards a few eating tables near a common area she couldn't help but wonder which house would be hers in their new home.

"Excuse me Elder" Nesiara called just as they grabbed their dinner and chose a table. "Yes Nesiara?" Valendrian said looking at her as they took seats at a nearby table. "Which house will I um be living in?" Nesiara said still taking in the fact that this was her new home.

Valendrian smiled politely, he'd heard those questions countless times through the years, as he said "Agron lives to the west of the Vhenadahl with his father. It's the wide house with the porch."

Nesiara looked around spotting the wide house with the porch saying "wow it's a big house for an Alienage. Do they pay rent to a human merchant? "No Agron's father partially owns a Caravan group and built the house for his family" Valendrian said smiled lightly at her continuing "and now you'll be a part of that family and live there too."

_We get to live there... just the three of us that's so rare for elves to have that much space _Nesiara thought as she looked at the house again. "You're so lucky" Valora said grinning at Nesiara as she too inspected the house.

"Actually there was some talk of Agron's father Cyrion planning to get you two a separate house nearby as a wedding gift. Though don't tell Agron it supposed to be a surprise and Cyrion's still working out the details" Valendrian said as he ate.

Nesiara couldn't help but ask "how can Cyrion afford all this?" not wanting for her new found family to get into debt on her behalf. Valendrian chuckled saying "I've known Cyrion for over forty years now and he's the best business man I've seen for ages. He knows where to invest and has spent years saving for this day."

Valora beamed up at Valendrian saying "and what of my husband to be. Soris?" Valendrian nodded then gestured a house slightly neighboring Cyrion's as he said "Soris lives with his family over there. They've spent a lot of time fixing up a room for you and Soris, I'm sure you like it."

Valora's face fell slightly but she recovered quickly saying "well at least it'll make the house work easier with more than just the two of us." Valendrian nodded as they finished their lunch chatting about what was going on in the Alienage right now besides the rare event of a double wedding.

After some time Valendrian stood up saying "I'm sorry but it's getting late and you two should get some rest you have a big day tomorrow." "Thank you sir" Nesiara and Valora said as Valendrian left them and they headed back to their temporary apartment.

The next day came in what seemed a minute to Nesiara as the next thing she knew Valora was getting her out of bed. "Come on we should get some breakfast before we start preparing" Valora called as she got dressed.

"The weddings aren't until afternoon so we have time eat and look around" Nesiara said as they both left the apartment to get some breakfast. As they walked Nesiara and Valora were greeted politely by the people of the Denerim Alienage, most them wishing them luck and congratulating them on their special days.

"I'm glad the people are nice here I don't know why I was scared they wouldn't like us" Nesiara said as they walked towards the Vhenadahl when suddenly someone called out to them.

"Hey over here" a voice called out causing Nesiara and Valora to turn around seeing a pretty red haired elf wearing formal clothing rushing over to them, obviously she'd be attending the weddings.

"You must be the brides" the pretty red haired elf said beaming at them. "Yes that's us. I'm Valora and this is my friend Nesiara" Valora said introducing them. "Shianni" the red haired elf said shaking their hands in turn.

"Are you looking forward to the ceremony it's been years since we've had a double wedding" Shianni asked them. "Thank you and to be honest it's a little frightening" Nesiara said liking Shianni even though they'd just met.

Valora nodded asking "do you know our husbands? What are they like?" "I know them. Soris and Agron are my cousins and they're both great you'll love them" Shianni said before continuing "guess that makes us family as well."

Nesiara smiled as Shianni lightly hugged her and Valora saying "welcome." "What's Soris like" Valora asked glance at the house Valendrian had shown her would be hers. "He's a good guy if a bit lazy but his hearts in the right place even if he doesn't always take things too seriously. He works at the mil with Agron" Shianni answered honestly.

"And what of Agron?" Nesiara asked wanting to know more. "You'll like him. He's a bit quiet but he's smart and works hard. One of the best people I know" Shianni answered smiling slightly.

"Hey wait here I'll get them so you can see for yourself" Shianni said leaving to go get her cousins as Nesiara and Valora wanted nearby the Vhenadahl.

As they waited Valora grinned at Nesiara saying "sounds like yours is the strong and silent type." Nesiara blushed slightly saying "we haven't even met them yet."

A few minutes later Shianni returned with more girls wearing formal clothes saying "they'll be here any second here take a look." Nesiara and Valora looked and waved with Shianni as two elves around their age wearing wedding clothes walked towards them.

But what the girls hadn't noticed was that three human nobles had entered the Alienage and were walking right behind them. Shianni noticed it first then Nesiara, the elf with the light brown hair and curiously grey eyes looking warily at something behind them.

Nesiara turned around just in time to see one of the human nobles rush one of the girls Shianni had brought and fondle here as the girl tried to pull away in shock. "Let go of me! Stop, please" the girl said frantic as she struggled and managed to pull free running away.

"It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time" one of the human nobles the leader apparently, said laughing as Nesiara and the other girl backed away slowly.

Seeing them backing away the leader called to his fellows saying "savor the hunt boys. Take that red haired one she's so young and pretty." Nesiara didn't like this at all just as Shianni, instead of running away, stood her ground saying "touch me and I'll gut you pig!"

Just as Nesiara was about to move and grab Shianni so they could run one of the elven grooms, the groom with the curiously grey eyes appeared like a ghost as he walked past her and towards the leader saying "you three should leave. NOW."

_He's not afraid... should we get some help _Nesiara thought as she watched the gray eyed groom. "What's this? The grooms come to welcome me personally?" "Leave. Now." the grey eyed groom said coldly. "Ha! You hear that, Vaughan?" one of the nobles said. "Do you have any idea who I am you stupid knife ears" Vaughan said coldly.

"You who should leave before you're forced out" the grey eyed groom answered without any fear just as Shianni grabbed a bottle of Ale from somewhere and sneaked up on Vaughan.

BAM, Shianni banged Vaughan over the head with bottle causing the noble to fall over helpless on the floor clearly knocked out. The other two nobles gasped as the gray eyed groom moved to stand in front of Shianni blocking her from them.

"Are you insane! This Vaughan Urien the Arl of Denerim's son!" "... Oh Maker" Shianni said running her hands through her face. "Take him home. You don't mention this we won't either" the gray eyed groom said still blocking Shianni from the nobles.

"This will go badly for you knife ears!" one of the nobles called as the other picked up Vaughan then left in a bad mood and embarrassed. Once the human nobles were gone Shianni turned around to face the grooms groaning "oh I really messed up this time." It'll be okay he won't tell anyone an elf took him down" the other groom said as the grey eyed groom spoke up saying "nice swing."

"Yeah... I hope so. I need to go get cleaned up" Shianni said heading towards her home. "Are you two alright" the grey eyed groom said looking over Valora and Nesiara. "I think we're just shaken. What was that about?" Valora said walking up the grooms with Nesiara beside her.

"Looks like the Arl's son started drinking early. It'll blow over" the other groom said laughing nervously before continuing "I'm Soris. This is my cousin Agron." "Hello I'm Valora nice to meet you" Valora said looking Soris over and shaking his hand awkwardly.

"And you're Nesiara right?" Agron asked looking at Nesiara and stoically shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you. Shianni has said much of you. All positive" Nesiara said looking over her husband to be.

"I... thank you" Agron said curiously taken aback by that. Soris and Valora started to chat a bit trying to get to know each other as Agron and Nesiara just stood there.

It was awkward with neither of them knowing what to say or do. _Shianni said he's a bit quiet... maybe he's just shy _Nesiara thought as she spoke up saying "well, here we are... are you nervous?"

Agron shifted slightly almost as if forcing himself to say more than he wanted to as he said "honestly a little. It's nothing personally I just don't know to make of this." "I understand. My stomach was in knots the whole way here" Nesiara said.

Seeming to want to find something to talk about Agron asked "how was the trip from Highever?" "Uneventful thank the Maker. The Caravan we picked had little of value I think that kept the bandits away" Nesiara answered glad that some of the awkwardness was fading away.

Just then Soris spoke up turning to Agron saying "come on I think we should let them get ready." "Alright we'll see you two in the afternoon. Don't disappear on us or we'll hunt you down" Valora said joking at that end as she walked off.

"Don't mind her she makes bad jokes when she's nervous" Nesiara said as she started to leave too as Agron smiled politely at her as she left to join Valora.

As Nesiara was getting ready for breakfast with Valora near the Vhenadahl she noticed her husband to be Agron walking and talking to middle aged man with the same hair only slightly graying, as they got some breakfast.

_Is that his father _Nesiara thought as Valora noticed them as well saying "your husband has weird eyes. Don't you think?" "They are strange yes but eyes are eyes" Nesiara said having wondered about that. Agron's father noticed them watching and waved at them before suddenly speaking to Agron more intently.

It was quite the odd scene as Nesiara watched Agron seeming to lightly argue about something with his father before nodding and turning around... and heading towards her.

Valora exchanged a look with Nesiara as Agron caught up to them still carrying his breakfast. Standing before them Agron politely asked "may I join you?" "Um sure" Nesiara said as Agron took the seat across from her.

Valora exchanged a look with Nesiara before standing up saying "I'll finish breakfast in the apartment I need to take care of some things anyway." "Bye" Nesiara said watching her friend go before turning to face Agron as they sat across each other alone.

"… Did your father make you do this?" Nesiara asked slightly amused. Agron slowly nodded saying "yes… he thought it was a good idea." Nesiara laughed slightly at how horrible they both were about this.

"He thinks we'll just click together. I'm sorry I'm just not very good with people" Agron said seeing Nesiara laughing lightly. "It's fine we just met. My parents told me the same thing I think they don't really remember how they were to each other at the beginning and just sort of fell into it you know" Nesiara said finding it sweet despite their awkwardness.

"I think a lot of people do that" Agron said more mature that a lot of other people his age. Nesiara smiled slightly asking "that was my parents. What about yours if you don't mind me asking?"

Agron thought for a moment before saying "my parents weren't very tradition." "They weren't traditional?" Nesiara asked genuinely curious. "It's a long story and their marriage wasn't formal or intended at the time but they loved each other very much" Agron said with a slightly far off look.

"I haven't seen her around yet I hope she likes me" Nesiara said having only seen Agron and his father but not his mother. "She passed away years ago" Agron said stoically. "Oh I'm so sorry" Nesiara said frowning and wishing she hadn't asked. "It's okay you didn't know" Agron said as he started to eat his breakfast.

"I can relate I lost my father when I was very young" Nesiara said as she began to eat too. "Never really goes away does it?" Agron said his curiously grey eyes looking at her unblinkingly.

"I… no it doesn't" Nesiara said surprised that she'd found common ground with Agron already. "You move on but it's always there. All you can do is remember and let them rest" Agron said.

Nesiara thought that over and realized Agron was right as she smiled lightly saying "you're really easy to talk too." Agron blinked once again clearly taken aback by that as he slowly said "thank you."

Nesiara chuckled saying "what? You never heard that?" "… No" Agron said honestly. "Really?" Nesiara said surprised by that. Agron shook his head 'no' amused at that as Nesiara laughed slightly.

"So I heard some things about you Agron what did you hear about me?" Nesiara asked curiously. "My father told me that you were pretty, learned to sew from your mother, and that you were about my age" Agron answered honestly.

"All they told me about you was that you worked on a Caravan with your father and when not traveling you worked at the wood mil" Nesiara said before finishing off dryly "they never tell us much."

"No they never do. Tradition as the older folk call it" Agron said dryly as Nesiara laughed slightly. _Other people __our __ages complain but never like Agron…_ _he gets to the point without acting like a child_ Nesiara realized. They didn't talk much after that but it was okay as they got along well enough. After finishing breakfast Agron took his leave of Nesiara and she wouldn't see him again until during the double wedding.

* * *

_Sometime later  
Wedding Ceremony_

Nesiara stood still feeling a bit nervous as she look around with Valora just as Soris and Agron appeared walking up the platform wearing their wedding clothes.

They had set up the double wedding on a platform near the Vhenadahl, all the elves smiling and wearing their best clothing as some had started drinking already.

Valora turned to Soris "there you are. I was afraid you'd run off." "No, I'm here fellow groom in tow" Soris said lightly as he took his place beside Valora and Agron took his place beside Nesiara.

"Good we can finally do this" Nesiara said surprising herself at how much she actually meant it despite being nervous. "It's starting" Agron said just as Valendrian stepped onto the platform getting everyone's attention.

"Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other" Valendrian said before finishing off and letting Mother Boann take over.

Mother Boann took centering stage saying "thank you Valendrian" before moving on. "In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the chant of Light, I-" Mother Boann began only to interrupted by some commotion coming their way.

All of the elves, Agron, Soris, Valora, Nesiara, Shianni, Cyrion, Valendrian, and party guests warily looked at the sight before them… Vaughan and his two noble friends along with nearly a dozen armored men.

"My lord? This is… an unexpected surprise" Mother Boann said looking worried as Vaughan entered the wedding area. "Sorry to interrupt Mother, but I'm having a party and we're dreadfully short of female guest" Vaughan said laughing as his men followed.

"My lord! This is a wedding!" Mother Boann protested as Vaughan and four of his Soldiers walked up the platform. _This is bad _Nesiara thought worriedly as she noticed Agron's hands had formed clenched fists.

"Ha! If you want to dress your pets up and have tea parties that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding" Vaughan called coldly as he _examined _the female elves.

Valendrian stepped forward saying "my lord your father is away at Ostagar surely he wouldn't want to you run things like this." "Ha! The knife-ears thinks he knows my father" Vaughan said coldly.

"My lord I'm sure you've been drinking. I think you should return home and-" Cyrion said speaking up only for one of the fellow nobles to say "silence worm!"

Vaughan pushed Mother Boann out of the way as Cyrion moved to catch her. "Now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?" Vaughan said gesturing to the Soldiers he brought with him.

"Let's take those two, the one in the tight dress , and… where's the bitch that bottled me?" Vaughan said as his Soldiers strode through the elves their armor making them unchallenged.

"Over here Lord Vaughan!" one of the other nobles called finding Shianni a few feet from Soris as a Soldier reached over and grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go you son of a-" Shianni began as she struggled only for Vaughan to laugh "I'll enjoy taming her, take the brides as well." Nesiara started backing away along with Valora and some other female elves when suddenly Agron rushed the troop pulling Shianni along.

Agron pounced on the Soldier bringing the armored man down as he was forced to release Shianni. The Soldier crushed onto the floor as another Soldier drew his Longsword and slashed at Agron forcing him to leap away.

"Likes like we have a feisty one" Vaughan chuckled as the other Soldiers started to close in on Agron, whom had no weapons other than his hands. Cyrion tried to step forward as Soris did the same but the Soldiers all drew their weapons keeping all the elves from interfering.

"Don't worry. I'll return whatever's left in time for the honeymoon" Vaughan said laughing coldly as Agron was forced back by the Soldiers just as the one he'd pounced on stood up saying "blighted knife-ears."

_There's nothing we can do_Nesiara thought darkly as she trembled slightly seeing a Soldier heading for her and Valora. "You're not taking them" Agron said seeing Shianni get grabbed again along with several guests around the platform.

Soris tried to rush one of the Soldiers like Agron had but unfortunately was punched in the chest by an armored Solder. Soris stumbled back falling having had the wind knocked out of him from the steel like punch; slowly sitting up Soris looked on helpless.

Agron looked on in horror as Nesiara, Valora, Shianni and several female guests were being pulled along. "Bastard" Agron called as he rushed forward dodging a Longsword slash from a Soldier and tripping the man as he made for Vaughan.

Before Agron could reach Vaughan one of the Soldiers managed to grab Agron by the arm and punch him in the chest with their metal gauntlet. Agron stumbled back but unlike Soris didn't fall over.

Still winded by the blow but managing to hold his ground Agron quickly punched the Soldier in the neck where had very little thin armor. The Soldier stumbled back as Agron punched the man's throat again and again before another Soldier kicked Agron's side pushing him back only to get caught by the Soldier he'd pounced on earlier.

The Soldier that caught Agron forced him forward and slammed the hit of his Longsword into the back of Agron's head knocking him out. "Tough little runt" one of the Soldiers said as the one Agron had punched hunched over holding his throat coughing.

"Stupid knife-ears… hurt himself more than me" the soldier holding his throat said straightening up and seeing Agron's bruised knuckles as the elf lay on the floor knocked out.

_It was supposed to be a wedding… _Nesiara thought darkly as she was pulled along with the other woman of the wedding party. Nesiara looked back at Agron and the others as the Vaughan left with the Soldiers dragging them along.

Valendrian watched them go glumly as Soris knelt down to Agron making sure he was okay. The other Elves of the Alienage watched them leaving… not a single one of them attempting to help in any way. _Why won't anyone help __us… _Nesiara thought as she along with the other women trembled being forced along by the Soldiers.

* * *

The trip to the Palace was made in almost complete silence, the only sounds being of the whimpering women being roughly pushed forward by Vaughan's Soldiers.

After being 'escorted' inside the palace Nesiara, Shianni, Valora, and two other wedding guests were locked into a room while the other three women were separated from them to be… used first.

The worst part of it was the helpless waiting. They were just sitting there locked in the room. After the first few minutes one of the women, Nola started to pray in the corner and hadn't stopped even after almost an hour.

"Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us" Nola chanted as she prayed frantically in the corner until Shianni had enough. "Stop it. You're driving me insane." Shianni told the praying woman with clenched teeth.

"This is horrible. We're just locked in here until… that bastard is 'ready for us' what do we do?" Valora said looking very worried and not able to keep her voice straight.

One of the women stuck in the room with them spoke up trembling slightly as she said "look, we'll… do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!" "She's right it'll be worse if we resist" Valora said hugging her arms together closely.

"No there has to be something we can do" Nesiara said not wanting to just let this happen as Shianni spoke up angrily saying "it'll be worse if we don't!"

Just then they heard footsteps coming from the door as Nola stood up saying "someone's coming." The door burst open revealing three of Vaughan's Soldiers and Vaughan himself saying "take the red haired bitch and one for yourselves boys. Save the others for later."

Nesiara looked at Shianni as she held up her hands saying "no! No!" Nesiara looked around helplessly searching for something, anything to defend themselves with but found nothing as the three Soldiers stepped in, their weapons held out threatening.

"Come now don't resist or this go _difficult_" one of the Soldiers said as he grabbed Nola. Nola struggled heavily until the Soldier grew tired of it and slapped her across the face with his armored fist causing a sickening crack to be heard. Nesiara and the other women gasped as blood trailed down Nola's face as she was pulled outside.

"Please don't do this" Nesiara said grabbing Shianni and trying to keep her away from the Soldier making to grab her as the last one kept the other women at bay with his Longsword.

The Soldier pushed Nesiara away from Shianni with a single shove of his armored hand before he grabbed a struggling Shianni. "Leave her face alone. I love the pretty ones" Vaughan called as the Soldier dragged Shianni out of their prison joining Nola before the door slammed closed and locked.

Nesiara just stared at the door her hand placed over her mouth in horror as she could still hear what was going on. "We're next" Valora mumbled as tears trailed down her face.

The first few minutes were horrible as they could here Nola's frantic cries until finally the sound of a blade been drawn was heard. "No!" Nola screamed before there a loud thumping sound as if something had hit the floor.

"… They killed her" Nesiara said almost crying. There was nothing they could do for Shianni as the women just sat there their heads hung low until… something happened.

They heard everything stop as something from the other side changed… the sound of a door somewhere being slammed open. Nesiara exchanged looks with the other women before she slowly got to her feet and moved to the door.

Trying to hear what was happening Nesiara put her ear to the door but was unable to hear much so instead tried to take a look. Nesiara tried to look through the crack between the door and the wall but couldn't see much until she realized something… she could look through keyhole.

"What's happening?" Valora whispered as Nesiara knelt down and looked through the keyhole seeing the sight that changed everything.

Shianni curled up the floor shaking with the Soldiers and Vaughan suddenly leaving her alone. Agron wearing common servant clothing… blood stains over him as he held an axe in one hand and carving knife in the other. Behind him was Soris holding a Longsword of some kind.

"Agron and Soris are here" Nesiara said not being able to believe it. Valora and the other woman all gaped just as Nesiara heard them talking she couldn't hear much but she got the gist of it.

Vaughan had tried to talk Agron and Soris down but never even finished as the two elves attacked. Nesiara couldn't look away from the small view the keyhole allowed her.

Agron attacking the Soldiers with Soris by his side; from what she could see Nesiara realized that this time Agron had that advantage. Agron maneuvered around the Soldiers using his knife to slash and stab the thinner weaker points of their armor before using his axe to finish them.

Soris covered Agron with his Longsword and acted as a distraction for the Soldiers letting Agron finish them off when the time was right. Then all that was left was Vaughan himself as he stood widen eyes at the two elves as he tried to back away only for Agron to walked forward and finish things with a single of swing his axe.

"We're being rescued" Nesiara said still in shock over everything as the Valora and the other women stood up having heard some of the commotion. Nesiara banged on the door saying "we're in here."

Still looking through the keyhole Nesiara saw Agron comforting Shianni as Soris knelt down patting Shianni reassuringly. Agron lightly hugged Shianni as Soris stood up looking for the key.

Finding it Soris made towards the door unlocking it and opening it. Nesiara stepped back as the door opened revealing a haggard looking Soris. "Thank you! Thank you!" Valora, Nesiara and other women said as Soris looked them over making sure they were unharmed.

"Don't thank me. It was all Agron we'd have never made this far if he wasn't leading" Soris said as he led Valora, Nesiara, and the women out of their prison.

"Are you all alright?" Agron asked as he stood up lightly holding Shianni only for Nesiara to hug his saying "thank you. Thank you I can't believe you came for us." "It was the right thing to do" Agron said as Nesiara let him go and Valora and the other woman all heavily thanked Agron.

Though Nesiara, Valora, and the other women were glad to be free their faces fell upon getting a better look at Shianni her clothes heavily torn, held up by Agron.

"Are you okay Shianni? I'm so sorry we couldn't do anything" Nesiara asked concerned as she looked over Shianni. "Shianni's strong she just needs some time" Agron said saving Shianni the need to speak as she stood visibly shaken.

"What happened to the other women? Three more of us were separated in the beginning" Valora asked. Agron exchanged a somber look with Soris before saying "we saw them… we were too late."

Silence filled the room as that sunk in before Shianni spoke saying "did you kill them?" "I did what had to be done" Agron answered. "Good… good" Shianni managed to say as she slowly and carefully slipped free of Agron's grasp.

"We need to leave. This won't go unnoticed and we need as much of a head start as we can get" Agron said once making sure Shianni could walk on her own. "What about Nola?" Valora asked glancing at the poor dead elf.

"… I'm sorry we don't have the time" Agron said reluctantly. Soris pat Shianni reassuringly as she hugged her arms together saying "let's just get out of here."

Agron nodded saying "come on we're going home." Soris took rear guard as Agron took point and together all of them began their trip back to the Alienage. They'd managed to get out of the Palace without running into anymore Soldiers but something happened as they were leaving.

Nesiara's not even sure when it happened but sometime during their escape heading back to the Alienage Nesiara grabbed ahold of Agron's hand and gripped it tightly, she held on the entire way back to the Alienage.

Upon re-entering the Alienage Nesiara noticed another human, a tanned tall man with a thick black beard, waiting for them at the entrance. Nesiara tightened her grip of Agron's hand as Shianni and the other female elves had similar reactions.

"It's okay, he helped us" Soris said as Agron reassured them saying "he was here during the wedding he just didn't attend it. He found out about what happened after Vaughan left."

"Who is he?" Nesiara asked looking the human over as they got closer and closer to him. "Duncan, he's a Grey Warden, they're an order of some kind that fight Darkspawn. He stopped here on his way to Ostagar looking for recruits" Agron said as they walked.

"I've heard of the Grey Wardens, my mother used to tell me stories about at them back at Highever. Riding Griffons and saving the world" Nesiara said. "Ostagar? We heard something was happening over with the army when we're traveling with the Caravan" Valora said speaking up.

"Duncan couldn't help directly but he gave us his spare Longsword" Soris said gesturing at the concealed Longsword he was holding. "And the axe?" Nesiara asked looking at the axe Agron was holding in his other hand.

"I _borrowed _it from the wood mil" Agron answered simply just as they reached Duncan with Valendrian, Cyrion, and several elves appearing to meet them.

"You're back. Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Tormey's daughter, Nola?" Valendrian asked just as Agron and the others stopped before him and Duncan. "Nola didn't make it. She resisted…" Valora began was unable to finish.

"… They killed her" Shianni said as Valendrian sadly let out a heavy breath. "I see. Would you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest" Valendrian said as he got a good look at Shianni seeing her torn clothing that Agron had covered with a blanket they'd found as they were escaping the Palace.

Nesiara slowly let go of Agron's hand knowing Valendrian was right as she and the other women escorted Shianni away. Nesiara glanced back as they escorted Shianni when suddenly one of the Alienage elves started calling "the Garrison is coming! It's the whole the Garrison!"

_What! Already! _Nesiara thought as she and other women moved to towards the Vhenadahl watching from a distance as the Garrison marched into the Alienage, all of them wearing heavy steel armor.

Their leader, an older man with a finer set of armor then the others stepped forward into the center of the Alienage getting everyone's attention. "I seek Valendrian, Elder and administrator of the Alienage!" the Garrison Captain called his voice cutting through the Alienage.

"Here, Captain. I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?" Valendrian said as he stepped towards the center of the Alienage meeting Garrison Caption with almost the entire Alienage watching.

"Don't play ignorant with me Elder. You will not prevent justice form being done" the Garrison Captain said sternly as he point a finger at Valendrian. Turning to get the attention of the elves watching, almost the entire Alienage, the Garrison Captain called "the Arl's son lies dead in river of blood that runs through the entire Palace! I need names and I need them now! Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

_No… after everything we've been though only to get arrested _Nesiara thought in despair as she, Shianni, Valora, and the others watched but no one in the Alienage spoke up.

Most of the Alienage knew what Soris and Agron had done and though it would take time someone would cave and tell the Garrison. But then something incredible happened… Agron stepped forward still carrying his axe before stopping in-front of the Garrison Captain.

"What's this do you know who-" the Garrison Captain began only for Agron to interrupt saying "I did it. It was me." The Garrison Captain scoffed saying "you expect me to believe one man did all of that?"

"We are not all so helpless, Captain" Valendrian said meeting the man's eyes as Agron held up his axe. "You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate but I applaud your courage. I rare thing in an elf" the Garrison Captain said as gestured and one of his men started forward with a pair of shackles.

_Agron… he's taking the blame. No__,__ he can't suffer for all of this _Nesiara thought as she and Shianni stepped forward only to be stopped by Valora and the other women.

Agron let out a heavy sigh as he hung his head with the Soldier coming for him holding the shackles as the Garrison Captain called "this elf will wait in the dungeons until the Arl arrives. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

Suddenly Duncan appeared before the Garrison saying "Captain… a word if you please" "What is it Warden? This is under control as you can see" the Garrison Captain said crossing his arms.

Duncan moved to stand beside Agron saying "be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this prisoner into my custody to be recruited."

"Son of a tied down… very well Warden; I cannot challenge your rights but get this elf out of the city TODAY and before nightfall" the Garrison Captain said sternly.

"Come on men we need to control the streets before word of this spreads and the panic starts" the Garrison Captain said as he and Garrison left the Alienage as suddenly as they had appeared.

_Agron's free… the Warden freed him _Nesiara and everyone watching thought amazed. "Thank you-" Agron began once the Garrison was gone only for Duncan to interrupt.

"I didn't do this for your benefit. I needed a Grey Warden and I found one. It was only by chance that it saved your life. You did what was need. We need people like you in our ranks, welcome. Say your goodbyes then we leave before nightfall towards Ostagar… your life here is over" Duncan said sternly.

Agron slowly nodded as he turned around looking at the Alienage, all of its people watching him. The elves of the Alienage watched him for a bit then most of them returned to their homes minding the Garrison Captain's words but a few lingered.

Cyrion walked over to his son as Duncan gave them some space and waited near the exit. Nesiara wasn't sure what to think so much had happened in this one day… her wedding being ruined, almost abused by human nobles, rescued, and her husband taken away before they even married.

Nesiara watched Cyrion pat Agron on his shoulder and talk with him. Nesiara didn't know what they were saying only that Cyrion hugged his son fiercely as Valendrian sadly looked on.

Shianni started forward heading for Agron as he talked to Soris. Nesiara finally started to walk forward as well wanting to say her goodbye. As she got closer she could hear Soris and Agron talking.

"You're my hero man. Ever since we were little but now its official" Soris said grasping Agron's hand giving him a brotherly embrace. "Take care of yourself Soris" Agron said before, for once in his life making a joke as he said "with me gone I don't know who'll keep you out of trouble now."

Soris stood stunned for a moment at hearing Agron's joke before smirking as he said "I'll find a way I learned from you remember." Agron smiled slightly an eerily calm settling in his grey eyes as he seriously said "Soris you're my brother. I just wanted you to know that."

"Be careful out there" Soris said not really knowing what to say as they both knew there was a chance Agron wouldn't come back. "I will be. Good luck Soris I think you'll be a good husband to Valora" Agron said just as Shianni reached him and Soris stepped back letting them talk.

"You took all the responsibility for what happened you're amazing, you know that?" Shianni said meeting Agron's eyes before glancing at Duncan. "I did what had to be done… I wish I'd gotten there sooner" Agron said looking Shianni over.

Shianni sighed before saying "I love you cousin. Make us proud out there." Shianni hugged Agron saying "remember we'll be waiting for you when you come back."

Shianni looked back seeing Nesiara standing nearby and stepped back giving Agron and her some space as she dragged a confused Soris along. "What?" Soris asked as Shianni gestured for Soris to follow saying "give them a moment."

Nesiara stood before Agron and met his eyes saying "I guess our wedding is cancelled huh? Leaving for the Grey Wardens?" Agron shifted not really sure what to say to his 'wife' he'd known for only a day.

"Nesiara I'm sorry" Agron said at last. "For what? Saving my life? Being selected for one of the world's most noble callings? I'll be all right though I think I'll have to return to Highever" Nesiara said glad she'd met Agron.

"I guess we'll never know what might have been… be safe out there" Nesiara said sadly after only one day having learned that she liked Agron. "Either way I'm sorry you wasted the trip" Agron said shifting a bit awkwardly.

Nesiara thought about for a moment before stepped forward and kissing Agron lightly. It caught Agron by surprised at first but he kissed back lightly until it was over. "… What was that for?" Agron asked curiously.

"I met a good man today I just wanted him to have something to remember me by" Nesiara said shrugging as Agron nodded his stormy grey eyes seeming to shine as said "thank you, it was nice."

Agron turned looking at Duncan before glancing back at his home, his cousins, and finally his father, "I'll write when I can" he called.

Cyrion smiled at his son as Agron waved and took his leave of them as Duncan waited for him to catch up. Shianni, Cyrion, Soris, and Nesiara all watched as Agron left the Alienage with Duncan, an uncertain future ahead of him.

Shianni spoke up saying **"they'****ll write Legends about Agron**** someday. When the world was at its worst t****h****ere he came. Fire**** in his eyes like something out of a storybook****." ****  
**

Nesiara smiled at that saying **"****and ****off ****he went to join the Grey Wardens**** where ****his legend could only grow****."**

* * *

**Quite a bit longer than the other Chapters I know  
Overall I'm happy with it  
I just felt there could have been more done Nesiara's character in DA O  
All we learn is that she returns to Highever  
My take on her is basically a scene I pictured. I see a distance future where Nesiara is in Highever telling stories to her grandchildren and them asking if she really did almost marry the fabled Hero of Ferelden. And she tells them this tale of her youth, of meeting a good man with curiously grey eyes that rescued her.  
I'm sorry if the dialogue seemed bad or cheesy but eh I liked it  
Thanks for Reading and Please review  
**


	8. Duncan

**Hey Guys. Been wanting to write this chapter for along time and finally got it done  
I'm aware that Duncan's fate makes it impossible for him to tell Agron's Legend but he had such a huge affect on it  
Duncan changed Agron's fate setting him down the path that changed the world  
Though he may not be remembered by history Duncan is a hero in his own right  
I put a lot of work into this I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Duncan**

He's not sure what to make of Agron. He knows Agron is not like the other elves of the Alienage and that he has unusually luminous grey eyes but it's more than that. He remembers Agron's conscription and how unusually few people saw him off, the Alienage elves were known for their closeness, and that Agron didn't seem to care much about actually leaving the Alienage.

"That place wasn't home for me. I'll miss my father and my cousins though" Agron had told him when he asked. Another curious thing had happened as they left Denerim, as Duncan and Agron had left the young elf had made a request.

"Can we make a stop somewhere?" Agron had asked as they exited the Denerim gates. "Where?" Duncan had asked not wanting to stray too far from their path to Ostagar. "Outskirts of the city, small pit of land it's not too far" Agron said looking awkward like he didn't think they'd be able to but hoped.

"If we can be quick" Duncan had said feeling bad for the elf. _I might have saved his life only to doom him in the end anyway... it's the least I can do _Duncan had thought as Agron had led them to the small pit of land in the outskirts of the city as if he'd been there a few times before.

The only thing that met them in Agron's pit-stop was a hill overlooking Denerim and several smaller villages.

At the top of hill a small tree slightly taller than Duncan was growing. It was beautiful with its leaves blossoming as Agron walked up the hill and simply sat down beside it. The tree was still relatively young maybe around five years or so Duncan noticed as he stayed below sensing this was something personal. Agron had sat next the tree for only a few minutes before coming back down and thanking Duncan.

Strangely enough Agron seemed to be calmer than he had been after leaving Denerim.

They didn't talk much as they traveling through the country side stopping at Inns to rest when they could. _He does not complain as we travel. Odd for someone so young. He must have tra__veled before with his father _Duncan thought as he woke Agron up from the Inn they stayed the night at.

"Do we have time to eat?" Agron asked as he slowly got up his only complaint being a small groan. "No we'll have to take breakfast on the road" Duncan said as he handed Agron his supply bag and left waiting for Agron downstairs as he talked to the Innkeeper hearing recent news.

Agron appeared ready to go having changed into his second pair of clothing he had taken with him, a cheap long sleeve shirt and a simple pair of trousers that had been stitched back together several times to make it last as long as possible, more or less an average Alienage elf outfit.

Agron had only packed three sets of clothes as he departed his home and unfortunately any spare clothes Duncan had were much too big for Agron. "Here there's enough for both us" Duncan said handing Agron several thin strips of meat wrapped up and stored in a small carrying pouch he'd gotten at the Marketplace the night before.

Once again they didn't speak much as they moved on from the Inn only conversing when deciding what route to take not wanting to run into bandits. Duncan had noticed that although not as experienced as traveling as he was that Agron did have some experience.

"You've traveled before" Duncan had said once as they walked past a village after restocking their supplies. "That wasn't a question" Agron said simply. "No" Duncan had replied.

"Back at the Alienage I joined my father's Caravan" Agron said not looking at Duncan. "Never traveled this far before though I take it?" Duncan had said. "Furthest I've been is Redcliffe" Agron had answered.

That conversation had been their last for the day even spending the evening at the next Inn in silence before departing in the morning. Standing at a crossroads Agron and Duncan noticed an iron cage holding a corpse that had mostly rotted away to bones. The smell had got their attention as they had approached.

"A warning to the bandits" Duncan said as Agron spoke up saying "a sing for travelers there's been thieving around these parts." "Taking the road would be unwise we'll have to go through the forest" Duncan said as Agron rechecked their supplies saying "I've never traveled this parts do you know the way?"

"Well enough" Duncan said taking the led as he headed for the forest. "You have no idea do you?" Agron asked getting Duncan attention as he turned around seeing the elf had stopped in his tracks. They stayed that way in silence neither of them even blinking until Duncan said "no."

"It's a smart move there are only two of us" Agron said moving forward again and taking stride alongside Duncan. _He does have a sense of humor however small _Duncan thought as they walked into the forest the both of them having a small laugh.

Their plan failed before nightfall.

The Bandits had been waiting for them along a narrow stream in the forest knowing travelers would stop for the source of water. "Well look what we have here. A Knight and his servant falling for our little trap; everyone thinks they can just go around through the forest" the bandit leader said spitting at their feet his mace held menacingly.

"I'm not a servant" Agron said looking annoyed glancing around the bandits as Duncan noticed the two bandits appearing several feet behind them. "A fight would be must unwise good sirs" Duncan said calmly as Agron gripped the handle of his faithful ax.

The bandit leader laughed with the other bandits saying "unwise for you!" "I am armed and armored and my friend is more than he appears" Duncan said noticing the way Agron glanced at him surprised at the compliment.

"Leave all your armor and valuables behind and we'll let you two return to the road" the bandit leader said smirking as he and the others looked over Agron and Duncan seeing the supply packs they carried.

"I'm afraid we can't do that good sirs. We are Grey Wardens on King's business and if we need to we will kill you" Duncan said calm as ever. "Wardens!" one of the bandits called nervously looking over Duncan as another frighteningly called "King's business! There'll be more if we kill them!"

"Quiet! The lot of you!" the bandit leader yelled before raising his mace and charging Duncan. The other bandits scrambled forward charging the two Wardens. Duncan whirled around stabbing a bandit behind him with his Dagger before shoving the corpse free and towards the charging leader.

The bandit leader stumbled back in shock as the corpse of his friend hit him and he pushed it aside Duncan appearing with his Longsword and stabbing him. The bandit leader's eyes widen as he stared into the cold calculating eyes of his killer before slumping to the ground dead.

Agron had pulled his ax free and wounded one bandit in the shoulder before being forced back by another bandit hitting the elf in his side with a wooden club. Agron stumbled back holding his bloodied ax up as the two bandits failed to notice Duncan appearing behind them.

Duncan back-stabbed the bandit Agron had wounded instantly killing the man as the Dagger pierced his heart, the other bandit yelling in shock. Duncan lazily ducked dodging a swing of the man's club before stabbing the man with his Longsword. Agron stood watching as Duncan pulled free both his weapons and the two bandits fell to the ground dead.

"You there don't try it" Agron called as Duncan turned seeing the last standing bandit trembling and aiming his crudely built spear at them. Duncan started towards the last bandit as Agron slowly followed his ax at the ready only for Duncan to hold out his hand stopping the elf in his tracks.

Duncan sheathed his Dagger as he walked and the last bandit trembled before charging forward with a yell his spear held forward.

In a flash Duncan sidestepped dodging the clumsy charge before putting his weight behind it and beheading the man in a single two-handed downward slash of his Longsword. Agron stood staring at Duncan as the corpse of the last bandit fell to the ground."Are you hurt" Duncan asked seeing Agron looking at him. "Just a bruise I think" Agron said glancing at his side before looking back at Duncan curiously.

"The way you moved… how do you do that? You reacted so fast" Agron said slowly as Duncan cleaned the blade of his Longsword. "Experience and instinct" Duncan replied sheathing his Longsword and starting towards Agron.

"We'll move the bodies then make camp for the night" Duncan said. After moving the bodies Duncan and Agron made camp for the night along the narrow stream having decided to rest and not travel through the forest at night.

The fire crackled as Duncan fed the flames with Agron bandaging his bruise using what supplies they had. Having finished Agron pulled his spare shirt over himself and took a seat near the fire, Duncan handing him a fish they managed to catch in the stream.

"Never had cooked fish like this before?" Duncan asked noticing the way Agron ate. "Not really. My father's Caravan usually had enough supplies and rarely needed to hunt or fish" Agron said talking as he ate.

"You should learn to finish eating before speaking" Duncan said surprising Agron as he took another bite of his fish. "Why?" Agron asked curious taking Duncan's advice as he ate.

"It is simply more polite" Duncan answered. "Even when I was traveling with my father's Caravan no one cared" Agron replied. Chuckling lightly Duncan said "it is not others I speak of, but you."

"In the Deep Roads there were times when my fellow Wardens and I had little supplies and surrounded by the Darkspawn the only things that seemed to separate us from them was our compassion and manners" Duncan said calmly looking at Agron. Agron blinked giving Duncan a curious look with his brilliantly grey eyes before glancing back at his fish and eating in a significantly more polite manner.

"You are angry though I don't suppose I can blame you" Duncan said after Agron had finished eating his fish. "No" Agron said calmly.

"You are a very good liar but I see the look in your eyes at times whether or not you consciously choose to show it" Duncan said meeting Agron's stoic look with one of his own. "Fine I am angry" Agron said knowing that few people could have picked up on what Duncan had.

"Don't try and tell me you understand" Agron continued somewhat bitterly. "I never claimed too. Not all of us humans are Vaughan I promise you that" Duncan said. Agron scoffed bitterly saying "it's not just Vaughan. City Guards, Merchants, Farmers, Nobles, and Knights, I've seen the way most of them treat us in the Alienage."

"And you have seen bad people among the elves of the Alienage as well I take it" Duncan said meeting Agron's controlled look. "Yeah I have" Agron said looking at his knuckles for some reason. "I get what you're saying Duncan I do. People are good and bad no matter the race but elves are born into the lower class. The lowest of the human commoners still stand above Alienage" Agron said meeting Duncan's eyes.

"Yes as much as it pains me to say it you are right" Duncan said remembering a conversation he'd had in Denerim many years ago. "You remind me of her you know" Duncan said getting Agron's attention as the elf snapped around from looking at the stars in the sky to Duncan.

"Adaia. You're mother" Duncan answered seeing the question in Agron's gaze. "You knew my mother?" Agron asked whatever traces of anger seeming to fade away."Yes it must have been a little over ten years ago. A short time after King Maric allowed the re-entry of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden" Duncan said noting the way Agron was listening to his tale with rapt attention.

"I was looking recruits in Denerim when I was pickpocketed in the Marketplace. I would have lost my coin but an Elven woman with tattoos on her face appeared and helped me. Adaia knocked the lad out with a single hit and tossed me back my coin." Duncan said smiling slightly.

"I knew she was Dalish from the moment I saw her and I've met a few Dalish before and spoke some of the language which surprised her. I bought her lunch for helping me and we had a conversation very similar to ours. I even offered her a place in the Wardens but she refused saying she had a family that she loved and would not leave behind" Duncan said as Agron listened intently.

"I never met you or your father until your conscription but I can see it now. You remind me of her" Duncan said as Agron nodded slowly. "She passed away a few years ago" Agron said crouching towards the fire to stay warm.

"The Dalish plant trees over the graves of their fallen; replacing death with life. Back at the top of the hill that was Adaia's grave wasn't it" Duncan asked curiously. "Yes we thought she would have liked it there" Agron answered.

"A good choice" Duncan said as he put out the fire and they both prepared to sleep.

The next day Duncan awoke before Agron and let the elf rest as he got their supplies ready and took up camp when Agron got up. "You should have woken me" Agron said helping Duncan finish packing up as he stretched for a bit.

"You needed your rest trust me" Duncan said not looking at the elf as he took point and they headed out. _What was that about…? _Agron thought as he followed Duncan out of the forest.

They reached the road to Ostagar in less than a day and met some Rangers on the way. "Grey Wardens eh good we need more of you fellows. Those Darkspawn are pretty nasty in an ambush" the Ranger Captain said speaking with Duncan. "More recruits will come in time. Has the situation changed since I was last here a month ago" Duncan asked noticing Agron getting curious looks from the Rangers.

"The Darkspawn are trying to find routes around the fortress. They send scouting parties to sneak around, some have even attacked a few camps at night" the Ranger Captain said.

Straightening up the Ranger Captain smirked saying "that's where my boys and I come in. We been hunting the Darkspawn Scouts down while the rest of the Rangers scout ahead on the Horde."

"How have the battles been?" Agron asked speaking up to the surprise of some of the other Rangers. "Not too much of a war really only three full battles, a few attacks and skirmishes so far. Do you Wardens always go around recruiting elves?" the Ranger Captain asked glancing at Agron before looking at Duncan.

"We recruit men and women from every race" Duncan answered evenly.

"Don't let us hold you up. Ostagar is straight ahead" the Ranger Captain said getting his men together and departing as Duncan and Agron watched before headed up the road and into Ostagar.

Crossing the stone bridge leading to Ostagar Duncan could tell Agron was impressed by the sheer size of the fortress and surrounding structures despite their ruin. Duncan frown unexpectedly seeing a group of what appeared to be Knights waiting for them on the other side of the stone bride as he and Agron crossed.

"Ho there Duncan!" a man in enormous golden armor with engravings of a lion on his chestplate, apparently the leader of the Knights, said meeting Duncan warmly just as they reached Ostagar itself.

Agron watched curiously as the man wearing the golden armor shook Duncan's hand as warmly as if they'd been long lost brothers to the utter surprise of the Senior Grey Warden. "King Cailan! I didn't expect-" Duncan began only for the King to interrupt "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

Agron glanced at Duncan unsure if he should bow or something to the King of Ferelden himself but decided not to as Duncan hadn't. "Not if I could help it, your Majesty" Duncan replied as Agron looked his King up and down having never even seen the man once in life.

King Cailan smirked boasting "then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you sent a letter saying you had found a promising recruit. I take this is he?" Duncan turned to Agron seeing the elf didn't seem to like the King very much as he said "allow me to introduce you, your Majesty. This is Agron Tabris."

Before Agron could even speak King Cailan had hustled over to the elf shaking Agron's hand warmly which utterly astounded him. "There's no need to be so formal Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all. Ho there friend! Where do you hail from" King Cailan asked warmly.

"From one of the Alienages" Agron answered.

"Oh of course though I'm sorry to say I've never been in one. My guards all but forbid me going there. I must say I've never seen an elf in the army or Wardens. Servants yes but never conscripted themselves. You must be very skilled. Tell me how did you get Duncan's attention" King Cailan asked releasing Agron's hand.

_He is kind but still looks down on Agron in his own way _Duncan realized knowing from the subtle changes in Agron that King Cailan had not spoken well. Agron looked unblinkingly at the King of Ferelden himself and without hesitation spoke.

"I killed an Arl's son for raping my friend."

King Cailan took a step back stammering "you… what?" Resisting the urge to groan in dismay Duncan spoke up saying "your Majesty, I would not have put it so bluntly. There are events in Denerim you should be aware of."

"So it seems" King Cailan said recovering. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks" King Cailan said turning back to Agron.

Feeling Duncan's eyes on him Agron replied "of course… your Majesty." "I'm sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies" King Cailan said.

"Your uncle sends his greeting and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week" Duncan said getting the King's attention. "Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three full battles and several skirmish against these monsters and tomorrow will be no different" King Cailan replied returning to his personal bodyguards each of them a fully trained Knight.

"Things are going well" Agron said speaking up again. "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There a plenty of Darkspawn on the field and forests but atlas, we've seen no sign of an Archdemon" King Cailan said visible mopping. "Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked not liking the answer he knew he'd get.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the Tales! A King riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a Tainted God to stem the tide of evil! But I suppose this will have to do" King Cailan boasted. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell Grey Wardens!" King Cailan said as he departed with his Knights.

"What the King said is true. They've won three battles along with some skirmishes against the Darkspawn already" Duncan said as he gestured for Agron to follow. "I don't like that man. He didn't seem to take the threat seriously I bet he's never been a real fight before" Agron said still annoyed.

"Whatever the case that man is your King" Duncan said giving his recruit a stern look. Agron nodded saying "it won't happen again." "Despite the victories so far, the Darkspawn Horde grows larger with each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us" Duncan said as he and Agron truly entered Ostagar and the Army Camps.

"Cailan respects the Wardens but not enough to wait for reinforcements. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable" Duncan continued as they pasted some soldiers milling about.

"How many Wardens are in Ferelden?" Agron asked. "Less than thirty but we must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end we should precede with the Joining Ritual soon" Duncan said leading Agron to what passed for the mess hall.

"Get a hot meal and walk around the Camps, learn the layout and get some rest. The Joining begins at mid-day and will probably last till nightfall. You'll need all the rest you can get" Duncan said gesturing at the wooden benches in the clearing that stood as the mess hall.

"Are there other recruits besides me?" Agron asked as he looked around the fortress of Ostagar seeing the various structures ravaged by time made livable by the Army and the sea of Tent Cities spread around the areas.

"Two others. When you are ready find the newest of the Wardens, Alistair and meet me at the Grey Warden's tent" Duncan answered. "Eat, rest, and find Alistair when I'm ready. Got it" Agron said nodding.

"What is the Joining?" Agron asked seeing Duncan was leaving. "I'm sorry Agron but I cannot tell you until it begins but know that it is very dangerous. Get your rest while you can. There is no backing out" Duncan said meeting Agron's eyes before leaving.

Duncan didn't see Agron until nearly four hours later as the elf was heading towards the Grey Warden's tent with Alistair. The two other recruits Daveth and Sir Jory had already arrived and were only waiting for Agron and Alistair.

As Duncan and the other two recruits waited they noticed some commotion as Agron and Alistair walked through the Soldier's Camps.

"Hey there elf! I need a bucket" a soldier, a regular private, called grabbing Agron as he and Alistair walked through the Soldier Camps. "You're drunk" Agron said simply as he shoved off the private's grip. The drunken private simply grabbed Agron again to Alistair's amusement saying "yeah I drank too much that's why I need a bucket to throw up in."

"I'm not a servant" Agron said getting annoyed as he once again shoved the drunken private's arm off him.

"There you are! Damn it I told you not drink with other soldiers they're older and more experienced than you" another Soldier, this one of Corporal, said suddenly appearing behind the private pestering Agron.

"He drank with the veterans?" Alistair asked bemused as the drunken private bothering Agron stumbled slightly. "Yeah we've been in the Army for about a month or so, officially anyway and he thinks he can outdrink the veterans" the Corporal said helping the drunken private and stopping him from falling over.

"Ha! I outdrink three of them!" the drunken private said almost falling only to be caught by the Corporal as he sternly said "yeah but they knew when to quit unlike you."

"Excuse me can you bring us a bucket. I don't know if he can make it to the latrines and I don't want up throwing up here" the Corporal said politely as he turned to Agron mistaking him for servant just like the drunken private had.

"I am not a servant" Agron said once again as he crossed his arms annoyed. Alistair laughed then turned to the Corporal, whom was helping the drunken private stand, saying "we're Grey Wardens."

"Oh sorry about that" the Corporal said wrapping the drunken private's arm over him. Agron nodded accepting the Corporal's apology. "Carry on soldier. Just make sure your friend gets sober" Alistair said still laughing slightly.

"He's not normally like this just always has to prove himself" the Corporal said as he started to carry/drag the drunken private off to throw up in the latrines. "You know that happens to you a lot" Alistair said chuckling as he looked at Agron. "Don't remind me" Agron said leaving with Alistair as the two soldiers walked off.

As Agron and Alistair walked towards the Grey Warden tent the Corporal carried/dragged the drunken private through the Solder Camps.

"Carver if mother knew you started drinking she'd have my head. I don't know what she'd do if she learned you started a drinking contest with the other soldiers" Garrett Hawke said as he pulled his younger brother along.

"They didn't think I could hold my liquor but I showed them!" Carver Hawke replied drunkenly. "Showed them you don't know when to stop at least the hangover should teach you" Garrett said as Carver almost fell again.

"Like you know so much about drinking" Carver retorted. "More than you" Garrett responded sternly.

"Here throw up in the latrines" Garrett said setting his brother down so he could throw up. Almost immediately after Garrett set Carver down the younger Hawke started throwing up.

Sighing Garrett patted his brother on his back saying "let it out. It'll be over soon." "Garrett… thanks" Carver said honestly, as Garrett nodded watching over his brother. "Yeah, yeah just don't do it again" Garrett said lightly...

"What was that about?" Duncan asked as Alistair and Agron reached the Grey Warden camp. "Just another Ferelden soldier mistaking Agron for servant" Alistair answered. "Hehe I made the same mistake earlier" Daveth said smiling.

"We haven't met. I'm Sir Jory" the Redcliffe Knight said shaking Agron's hand. "I think I've seen you before. You're from Redcliffe right?" Agron said. "Yes how did-" Sir Jory began only for Agron to interrupt "I worked on a Caravan to Redcliffe."

"Enough. We're all here now and the Joining will begin" Duncan said getting everyone's attention. "Agron why don't you have any armor?" Duncan asked looking at the elf having noticed that he still wore the simple shirt and pair of trousers that had been stitched back together several times.

"Yeah we need your help Duncan" Alistair said before Agron could speak. "What happened" Duncan asked. "None of the Quartermasters will give me any armor and I don't have enough coin to buy any from that fat Merchant" Agron said clearing annoyed.

"I tried helping but they won't issue any armor to him. Is there any leftover armor from the Warden's supplies? The Chain or Splint Mail would need to be cut to fit him but we must have something" Alistair said as Daveth shrugged and Sir Jory frowned.

"We'll find him something" Duncan said gesturing for Agron to follow him into the Grey Warden's supply tent. "I've never really worn armor before" Agron said as Duncan looked for something that would fit the elf.

_It will have to be light armor all the others would need to be reshaped and we don't have time _Duncan thought as he sorted through the armor. "We have some spare Leather Armor" Duncan said handing Agron the armor and leaving so the elf could put it on.

"Too bad we don't have any elven Wardens with us anymore. I miss Tarimel she was funny" Alistair said as Duncan and the others waited until Agron walked out wearing the Leather Armor. "Thanks" Agron said in greeting.

"Now then we begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of Darkspawn blood, one for each recruit. While in the wilds you will need to find some scrolls in an abandoned Grey Warden Achieve" Duncan said looking at each recruit and Alistair in turn.

"Are the scrolls part of the Joining?" Agron asked. "No but the effort must be made. I have every confidence you are up to the task" Duncan answered honestly. "Alright I'm coming along to guide you through the forest. The scrolls are old Warden Treaties and don't worry about the Darkspawn I'll make sure they don't ambush us" Alistair said standing beside Duncan.

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely" Duncan said. "We will Duncan" Alistair said nodded before taking off with the three Warden recruits. Duncan watched them leave before closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath.

_We'll be lucky if they all make it back and only two survive the Joining. I trust Alistair to keep the secret but it will be hard to witness a Joining so soon after his own _Duncan thought darkly.

"So those are the recruits striving so hard to join the legendary Grey Wardens. I'm sure that skinny little elf will strike fear into the enemy" a grizzled stern voice said behind Duncan.

"They will be Wardens in time. Even you were not always as strong as you are now Loghain" Duncan said turning to face the famed Ferelden General.

"True enough. Even so I expected more of you fellows. All that time you were away and you return with only three" Loghain said sternly. "Not everyone has the makings of a Warden and I do not choose my recruits lightly. I look for specific qualities in them" Duncan said calmly.

"The same could be said of my Knights" Loghain said indifferently. "Get to your point Loghain or must we speak in circles" Duncan said calmly. Loghain smirked saying "Maric respected the Wardens. I've seen you fight you're good, perhaps as good as I" Loghain said meeting Duncan's eyes with respect.

"But there are too few of you and King Cailan believes Legends alone make him undefeatable" Loghain said dropping his smirk and getting to the point. "And King Cailan refuses to wait for reinforcements from his uncle or from the Wardens" Duncan said sharing a look of grave understanding with Loghain.

"Cailan will force this 'final battle' with the Darkspawn using what forces we have no matter what either of us advise him" Loghain said cutting to the point. "Regardless, Cailan is the King of Ferelden and we must do as he bids" Duncan said saying what both of them were thinking.

"Tell me true Duncan. You know the Darkspawn better than I. Do you believe that even if we won this battle it would be the end of things?" Loghain asked crossing his arms.

"Even if the battle King Cailan wants is a success and we 'win'… no it would not end things. We would only slow them down. The Archdemon hasn't show itself and until we kill it the Blight will not end" Duncan said gravely.

"And this is Blight then?" Loghain asked after a moment of silence.

"Most would disagree but I feel it in my bones. A Blight is approaching and we may not be ready for it" Duncan answered honestly. "Thank you Duncan that's all I wanted to know" Loghain said taking a deep breath before leaving towards his tent to plan the battle.

Duncan waited the next few hours in silence until Alistair returned with Agron, Daveth, and Sir Jory with the scrolls and the three vials of Darkspawn blood. "We ran into some Wilding women, Morrigan and her mother. They had found the scrolls before us and kept them safe until we arrived" Agron said handing the three vials to Duncan.

"Were they Wilder folk?" Duncan asked looking at Alistair. "I… don't think so. Honestly I think they were Apostates hiding in the forest" Alistair answered looking a little uneasy.

He was almost a Templar

Duncan thought remembering the incident with the Mage earlier saying "right now we have more important things to deal with Alistair." "Yes Duncan" Alistair said nodding.

"The Joining has been set up in one of the old ruined halls. Alistair will lead you there where you will wait until I arrive to start the ritual" Duncan said as Agron made to hand him the scrolls.

"Agron hold on to those for now" Duncan told the elf as Alistair led them away. _Now the hardest part… may the Maker help them and let them all live _Duncan thought darkly as he prepared the Darkspawn blood inside the Joining Chalice.

After finishing the preparation Duncan headed towards Alistair and the recruits where upon his entrance all chatting stopped.

"At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight where humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint" Duncan said holding the Chalice.

"We... we're going to drink the blood of those monsters" Sir Jory stammered nervously. "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory" Duncan answered.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon" Alistair said looking at Daveth, Sir Jory, and Agron.

"Those who survive?" Agron asked curiously his grey eyes appearing to shine. "Not everyone survives the process" Alistair answered grimly. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining but these words have been said since the first. Alistair if you would" Duncan said turning to Alistair.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you" Alistair said looking at each recruit.

There was uneasiness among Daveth, Sir Jory, and Agron but they each stood their ground for which Duncan was grateful. "Daveth step forward" Duncan stoically said holding out the Chalice. Duncan handed the Chalice to a nervous Daveth whom slowly took a drink of the Darkspawn blood. Duncan took back the Chalice and stepped back waiting.

Daveth began shaking and started to wail horribly as he struggled to stand only to fall the floor… dead. _There is always at least one death _Duncan thought darkly as he somberly said "I am sorry Daveth."

"Step forward Jory" Duncan said turning to face the Redcliffe Knight. "But… I have a wife! A child! Had I known" Sir Jory began as he backed away drawing his Longsword. "There is no turning back" Duncan said sternly his eyes filled with coldness.

"There is no glory in this" Sir Jory stammered as Duncan placed the Chalice down on the floor. "I am sorry Sir Jory" Duncan said grimly as he drew his Dagger and started towards Sir Jory.

Agron made to move but Alistair stopped him. Sir Jory slashed at Duncan only for the Senior Grey Warden to dodge and stab the Knight in the heart his blade cutting through the armor.

"But the Joining is not yet complete" Duncan said sheathing his Dagger after letting Sir Jory fall to the floor. Picking up the Chalice Duncan turned to the last recruit standing and sternly said "Agron step forward."

Agron glared at Duncan his stormy grey eyes burning with an intensity that surpassed the elf's age. "You killed him" Agron said his hand twitching as if to make for his ax but stopping in the end. "I took no joy in it" Duncan answered truthfully.

Agron slowly stepped forward and took the Chalice from Duncan. Slowly Agron drunk the Darkspawn blood and handed the Chalice back to Duncan.

Agron started choking and stumbled back in obvious pain but remarkably stayed on his feet. Agron grunted loudly as he managed to look up at Duncan his eyeballs seeming to disappear leaving only a white blankness.

Agron knelt to the floor fighting for every breath and to stay awake but in the end slowly fell the floor… "Is he dead too" Alistair groaned in despair. Duncan placed the Chalice down again as he knelt to Agron on the floor rolling the elf over so he was facing up.

"No he is still alive. He made it" Duncan said seeing the eyeballs reappear in the unconscious elf. Alistair breathed a sigh of relief as Agron slowly woke up and blinked panting.

"From this moment forth you are a Grey Warden" Duncan said patting the elf reassuringly. "Take a moment to breathe" Duncan said stepped back as Alistair helped Agron up saying "welcome."

"That was… I felt… I felt myself dying" Agron said panting as Alistair looked him over. "It is over" Duncan reassured. _He needs to know about his fate. Our fate. The Calling… no he's been through enough for today. I will tell him later _Duncan thought.

"King Cailan intends to begin the battle soon. Rest while you can Agron" Duncan said as Agron slowly nodded. "Why did you kill Jory?" Agron asked. "He refused the Joining. There can be no going back and it must remain secrete" Duncan said darkly.

Stepped forward Duncan gripped Agron by the arm saying "I know this is hard and trust me it gets no easier. But in spite of everything you need to remember something."

"What?" Agron asked.

**"We must be greater than what we suffer"**Duncan said letting go of Agron. "I don't understand" Agron asked blinking. "You will in time" Duncan replied as he nodded at Alistair saying "when he is ready bring him to the great hall. King Cailan wants all the Wardens for something special."

"Come on as tradition we take some that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make this far" Alistair said making sure Agron was okay as Duncan left.

Later Duncan stood in the great hall with Loghain and his Knights, and King Cailan surrounded by his bodyguard not liking the conversation between the King and General but knowing he must not interfere, when Alistair and Agron arrived.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in the assault" King Cailan said smugly. "You risk too much Cailan! The Darkspawn Horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines" Loghain said sternly. "Humph if that's the case perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces after all" Cailan said simply. _Yes that would help greatly _Duncan thought hopefully. "We don't need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Loghain answered coldly.

_His ha__tred for Orlais blinds his judgment _Duncan realized silently. "Our arguments with Orlais are a thing of the past and you will remember who is King" Cailan said sternly as Duncan, Alistair, and Agron watched silently.

"Our current forces will have to suffice. Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" Cailan asked turning to Duncan. "They are, your Majesty" Duncan said. "And this is the elven recruit I met earlier. I understand congratulations are in order" Cailan said smiling at Agron.

"Thank you, your Majesty" Agron replied stoically, feeling Duncan's eyes on him again. "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks" Cailan said beaming.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing. We must attend to reality" Loghain said crossing his arms at Cailan. King Cailan gave his general an annoyed looked before gesturing at the war map saying "the Grey Wardens and I will draw the Darkspawn into charging our lines then…"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover" Loghain finished. "Flanking the Darkspawn I remember. The Tower of Ishal is in ruins I want Wardens to light the beacon" Cailan said turning to Alistair and Agron.

"Why us?" Agron asked curiously. "Glory for everyone!" Cailan said beaming as Duncan said "we need the beacon it is vital." "You rely on these Wardens too much. Is that wise?" Loghain said glancing at Duncan.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain, Wardens battle the Blight regardless of nations" Cailan answered. "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing" Duncan said warily. "That's why you're here" Cailan said smirking.

"I… yes, your Majesty" Duncan answered thinking _there too few of us. _"The Battles approaches. What a glorious moment it will be. The Grey Wardens battling alongside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil" Cailan smugly as he dismissed the meeting.

"You heard the King. You two will light the beacon as per Cailan's personal request" Duncan said facing Alistair and Agron back at the Grey Warden's tent. "Yeah Cailan needs two Wardens holding the torch just in case" Alistair said slightly annoyed.

"We must do what is needed… exciting or no" Duncan said sternly. "I get it. I get it. Just so you know if Cailan ever asks me to put on a dress and dance I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no" Alistair said humorously. "Eh it could be a good distraction" Agron answered showing some humor. "Hehe me dancing through the front lines. Sure we could kill the Darkspawn while they roll around laughing" Alistair said jokingly.

Duncan sighed getting both of their attention. "We will signal you when to light the beacon. Alistair will know what to look for. The battle is about to begin move quickly" Duncan said sternly. "And if the Archdemon appears?" Agron asked causing Alistair to sigh "we soil our drawers."

"If it does leave it to us I want no heroics from either of you" Duncan said after giving Alistair a stern look. "From here you two are on your own. Remember you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title" Duncan said getting ready to depart.

"Duncan… may the Maker watch over you" Alistair said as his goodbye. "May He watch over us all" Duncan said bidding his farewell and leaving with one last look at the two Wardens he himself had created.

Later Duncan stood below in the valley with King Cailan and the Ferelden Army. "Your plan will work, your Majesty" Duncan said making sure some of the soldiers could hear him.

"Of course it will. The Blight ends here" Cailan said smirking. Duncan looked up ahead of him and the army into the distant forests of the Korcari Wilds feeling the eerily familiar sensation of the coldness deep within his bones and very being followed by the low whispers… the Darkspawn were coming.

When they appeared it was like looking at a nightmare made real. Hundreds of Darkspawn walking out of the forest with no fear and amassing with a shrill roar that caused the hair on the back of several men to stand up.

Then the Darkspawn charged, hundreds of Hurlocks, Genlocks, Shrieks, and more terrifying were the few dozen Ogre Alphas. The soldiers tensed up but the Captains kept them in line until Cailan called "Arches!"

Instantly the garrison of Archers unleashed a horde of flaming arrows at the Darkspawn. The arrows slammed into the charging Darkspawn army but only slowed them down as those that were slain were merely stepped over by those behind them.

"Hounds!" Cailan called as the Kettle masters let loose their furious Mabari War Hounds. The Mabari formed a sea of tanned brown and black as the brave dogs charged the incoming Darkspawn leaping atop their enemies. The Darkspawn were prepared though and many brave hounds lost their lives as the Darkspawn stabbed upward ending the hound's lives as they leapt. Cailan and several of his soldiers winced.

"For Ferelden!" Cailan shouted drawing his Longsword as the Ferelden Army charged meeting the Darkspawn head on.

_Need to stay close to the King. He must no__t fall _Duncan thought as he drew his Longsword and Dagger charging forward. Luckily Cailan's bodyguard stayed close as well mostly keeping the Darkspawn away from their King but Cailan was having none of it.

"Spread out, you're too close!" Cailan yelled at his bodyguard, the Knights slowly and reluctantly spread out giving their King his space to fight but remaining close if they were needed. King Cailan killed a Hurlock with a slash at its throat before moving on Duncan flanking him and backstabbing a Shriek. "Ho Duncan! They'll write legends of this.

The King fighting alongside the Warden Commander!" Cailan called as he killed two more Darkspawn with Duncan making sure none got the jump on the naive King. _Not if you die. Don't stray too far from your body__guard _Duncan thought as he silently trailed the King.

As they continued their advance Duncan caught the eye of one of Cailan's bodyguards, the Knight nodded at him. _We must stay close to the King _an unspoken understanding between Duncan and the Knights.

The battle waged on as Duncan lost track of time as he fought with Cailan and the Knights, it could have been minutes or hours. Duncan had beheaded a Genlock, stabbed a Hurlock through the eye, slashed open a Shriek from chest to naval, and parried a Hurlock's slash cutting open the Darkspawn's throat before Duncan noticed something was wrong.

Covered with sweat and Darkspawn blood Duncan took the time to quickly look around seeing to his horror that Loghain's forces weren't coming and that the Darkspawn kept charging.

_Where is Loghain! _Duncan thought as he sensed a Darkspawn behind him and whipped around beheading another Shriek. "Your Majesty, something is wrong!" Duncan shouted as he scrambled forward helping the King as two of his Knights fell in battle.

"We can handle this" Cailan shouted back trying to sound brave and confident but Duncan could tell the young King was frightened. "Back!" Duncan yelled as an Ogre broke through the front line with countless Darkspawn flooding in slowly but surely overwhelming the Ferelden Army.

"Loghain" Cailan said in a low voice as if in disbelief.

The last Knight of Cailan's bodyguard rushed forward slashing the Ogre's heel bringing the beast to its knees where the two soldiers managed to finish it. Suddenly the Knight stumbled; his wide eyes a blade bursting through the man's chestplate.

A Hurlock Alpha appeared behind the Knight pulling its blade out with the Knight's corpse falling to the ground. Cailan stood frozen at the sight of every Knight in his bodyguard dead when suddenly Duncan sensed the Darkspawn near the King.

"Cailan!" Duncan yelled as an Ogre appeared grabbing the Ferelden King and pulling him up. Roaring the Ogre crushed the Ferelden King golden armor and all in its massive hand before dropping Cailan down his dead eyes still wide in terror.

Duncan gritted his teeth and rushed the Ogre. With a single leap Duncan stabbed both his Dagger and Longsword deep into the Ogre's chest before furiously pulling them out and stabbing again and again as the Ogre clawed at him.

The Ogre fell down dead with Duncan still atop the beast before the Grey Warden slumped off panting… his weapons left embedded in the Ogre.

Duncan knelt on the battlefield panting as he put his hand to his side feeling blood… the Ogre had wounded him. Duncan let out a heavy breath looking at the body of the slain King before examining the battlefield around him; it was utter chaos with other Wardens dead and the soldiers deserting or killed as the Darkspawn overwhelmed what was left of the Ferelden Army.

Panting Duncan looked up at the Tower of Ishal seeing that the beacon was indeed lit but that Loghain and his forces were leaving. _Loghain… betrayed us _Duncan thought in despair as he hung his head low.

Sensing the Darkspawn charging him Duncan stayed where was… _my Calling is here and now._

In a flash Duncan rolled dodging a Hurlock's ax. Before the Hurlock could move again Duncan leap atop it and beating it to death with his own two hands. Picking up the Hurlock's ax Duncan narrowly dodged a stab before slashing the Darkspawn's chest deeply.

Images flashed by Duncan as he fought to his last breath, his early childhood in Highever before moving to Orlais, turning to thievery after his parent's death, Commander Genevieve conscripting him into the Wardens, King Maric and their journey to the Deep Roads, and finally Alistair and Agron.

In the end Duncan lay on his back, wounds covering his entire body, his armor having been mostly torn to shreds, and with a spear through his chest which had finally brought the Warden down where the Darkspawn had left him to die.

Breathing softly Duncan felt himself dying as he looked above at the Tower of Ishal where he saw something odd. A giant bird appearing above the Tower of Ishal breaking through the roof and plucking up two bodies before taking off.

_Am I hallucinating? no Alistair and Agron. I can feel it they will survive. I am sorry you two will have to finish this _Duncan thought as he watched the bird flying off carrying the two Wardens.

Duncan felt his eyes closing as he thought his last thoughts before fading away…

_I have faith in you Alistair. Agron you don't know your fate.  
What all Wardens face. What we all suffer… the Calling._

_**You must be greater than what you suffer**_

* * *

**I had a lot fun writing this  
About that cameo appearance I wrote.  
That was just an cool idea I always had that I wanted to fit somewhere  
I know this chapter was kinda long but I'm thinking of writing an extended version as a separate story though I doubt I have any time to do it soon  
I barely have time to write this and Rise of Champion between work and School  
****Thanks for reading and please review!**_**  
**_


	9. Flemeth

**Hey guys. Been awhile and a good question is what am I doing writing so close to Christmas  
But an even greater question is why I am writing so close to my finals.  
Well it helps me calm down and I had fun with it  
But I digress...  
I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Flemeth**

He is a curious one. She knows from the moment she sees him that he is different from the others of his kind... even amongst the Grey Wardens. She can never decide. **Is it fate**** or chance?** Regardless the first thing she notices as her 'daughter' brings him and the others Wardens is his eyes.

Grey Eyes

The Dalish believe their so called Creators leave their mark upon certain people... good or bad those marked are the Bringers of Change. She is unimpressed by the other Warden recruits and their 'escort' as they arrive at her hut in the middle of the swamp she calls her home in the Wilds.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-" Morrigan begins only for Flemeth to interrupt "I see them, girl. Hmm. Much as I expected." "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" the blond Wardens says sounding bemused.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arm wide... either way, one's a fool" Flemeth replies crossly at the blond Warden with a look that silences him.

"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" the short blacked haired Wardens mutters as his companion, a former Knight of some kind, says "quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will" Flemeth said knowing those two wouldn't make far, in fact she almost pities them, almost.

Turning to the grey eyed elf that interested her Flemeth gazed at him saying "and what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?"

"Does it matter what I believe?" the grey eyed elf replied calmly.

"You tell me, child. Does it truly matter what you believe?" Flemeth asked. The grey eyed elf met her gaze and held it, a rare feat in itself, saying "whatever we believe or don't believe some things must be accepted."

"Ha! There lies the answer I hoped to get. An open mind, yet not made of mush. Am I simple complimenting you? Wait and see!" Flemeth boomed impressed as the grey eyed elf watched not understanding why.

_This one is different he is not as blind as the others _Flemeth thought.

"So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!" Flemeth said getting a better look at the grey eyed elf.

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" the blond Warden said amused speaking up again. "Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon" Flemeth said laughing having found it funny that of all the names she'd gone by Witch of the Wilds had stuck.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother" Morrigan said calmly hiding her embarrassment. Glancing at her daughter before turning back to the grey eyed elf Flemeth said "true, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." Pulling out the papers she'd found years ago Flemeth handed them over to the bewildered Wardens.

"You... oh. You protected them?" the blond Warden said baffled.

_This one is tad slow _Flemeth thinks amused at the blond Warden's reaction.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize" Flemeth said returning her gaze to the grey eyed elf. "How do you know these things?" the grey eyed elf said curiously as he saw the point unlike the others.

"Do I know anything? Perhaps I am simply an old woman with a penchant for moldy parchments" Flemeth answered laughing. "... Thank you for returning them" the grey eyed elf said seeming to know he'd get no more out of her.

"No, no. Thank you Grey Wardens for doing your duty" Flemeth answered back. "Goodbye" Morrigan said as the grey eyed elf and the other Wardens began to leave. "Don't be ridiculous, girl. These are your guest" Flemeth said turning to Morrigan, a small smirk on her face.

With a quick annoyed look at her mother Morrigan said "oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me Grey Wardens." Flemeth watched them ago, Morrigan and the Grey Wardens disappearing into the forest.

_How will they fair I wonder? The Darkspawn are s__tirring and they are a much bigger threat than these people realize _Flemeth thought as she awaited the return of her 'daughter'.

Morrigan returned almost an hour later still with that annoyed look on her face. "Had fun with the Wardens?" Flemeth asked from where she sat outside her hut having started a fire and made some quick stew. "Hardly. The blond one is quite the fool" Morrigan answered moving to sit across her 'mother' as she was handed a bowl stew. "I meant the other one" Flemeth said having expected more from her 'daughter'.

"The elf? He barely said a word" Morrigan said before looking directly at Flemeth with a curious look on her face.

"Do you have an interest in him? Planning to kidnap him like the other men?" Morrigan asked coyly. "No. No but he is a curious one. He is not a fool like the others" Flemeth said simply which only further raised Morrigan's curiosity.

Before Morrigan could ask Flemeth spoke.

"My dear Morrigan a storm is approaching. **The Winds of Change gather. **None of the Kings realize what the Wardens do and until they do the Darkspawn will only grow stronger" Flemeth said.

"Scared?" Morrigan asked not impressed by the rumblings of an old woman. "Yes and you should be as well" Flemeth said coldly as she look at Morrigan utterly disappointed by her daughter's foolishness.

"What? I…" Morrigan began, not expecting that at all. "You are young. Try not to let it blind you" Flemeth said before Morrigan could say anything.

They ate in silence after that.

Night had fallen by the time they finished eating and thunder roared in the distance. _A storm was approaching indeed _Flemeth could tell Morrigan wanted to mock but didn't still remembering the disappointed look Morrigan had gotten earlier.

As they were cleaning up Flemeth turned to Morrigan saying "gather some herbs. I have a feeling we will need them." Looking at her mother with annoyance Morrigan said "you have a feeling so I should gather herbs from the forest." "Exactly" Flemeth said sternly leaving no room for argument.

Morrigan scowled starting to take off heading into the forest for the herbs Flemeth gathered and used for medicine.

But before Morrigan could leave, a shrill roar boomed in the distance… a deep coldness seeming to fill the air.

Morrigan wiped around looking concerned as Flemeth stood still as a statue listening closely. Finally Flemeth turned noticing that Morrigan hadn't left yet and was looking at her.

"Gather those herbs" Flemeth said simply.

"What about you?" Morrigan asked actually frowning as she looked at her mother. "As I said I had feeling. I'm going to take a look. Go" Flemeth said as Morrigan slowly turned away heading back into the forest.

Flemeth gathered her magic and shape-shifted, growing larger and larger, her vision changing becoming more precise and improving, her arms widening into wings and her feet becoming claws.

Flemeth had become giant bird.

Taking off with a single leap and a flap of her massive wings Flemeth took off soaring up through the sky. Now above even the tallest tree of the forest Flemeth tilted her head using the greater vision of her bird form and gazed at Ostagar in the distance.

Even with greater vision Flemeth could barely make out the fighting going on but one thing was certain… the Darkspawn had amassed and were attacking. Soaring off Flemeth flew through the sky wanting to get a better look as she kept to the clouds remaining unseen in the night sky.

Circling overhead of the battlefield Flemeth watched as the Ferelden Army held against the Darkspawn… for a time.

The battlefield glowed brilliantly in the night as the fires all around the fortress of Ostagar blazed on… hundreds dying in the chaos. As the battle raged on the Ferelden Army colliding with the Darkspawn something happened, a betrayal of some kind Flemeth noticed as a large section of Soldiers seemed to be retreating.

_The stupidity of those in power _Flemeth thought as she circled around once again watching as the Ferelden line was broken and the Darkspawn began pouring into the battlefield.

Like something out of a twisted nightmare the Darkspawn flooded the remnants of the Ferelden Army swarming over the outnumbered Soldiers and simply overwhelming them.

_The Horde they will destroy everything if left unstopped _Flemeth thinks darkly knowing that even with all her power it wouldn't be enough, even the Witch of the Wilds would fall to the Blight.

Flemeth ticks disapprovingly as she sees what appears to man in golden armor get crushed by an Ogre Alpha, _golden armor… only a Noble __would have something so useless. _

_This will not do. The Blight must be stopped. The Wardens are what is needed, where are they _Flemeth thinks frustrated as she scans the battlefield until she sees it… a beacon lit atop a tower.

Flying down but staying above the various towers of Ostagar Flemeth scanned the tower with the beacon managing to get a look inside with her enhanced vision through one of windows placed in the higher floors.

Inside the tower Flemeth managed to see Darkspawn charging up the stairs heading towards the top, to however lit the beacon.

_Hmm Darkspawn charging so fiercely there must be a Warden there… one of them must survive _Flemeth thought as she gathered her strength flying high to gain momentum.

Soaring high up into the sky Flemeth suddenly swooped down slamming into the tower and breaking through the ceiling in a loud boom. Moving quickly Flemeth used her massive wings and batted away the debris making sure not crush anything besides the Darkspawn.

Suddenly Flemeth spotted him… the grey eyed elf from before. His chest was covered in arrows as he lay moaning on the ground his axe clutched in his right hand covered in blood.

Crowded into this narrow chamber of the tower Flemeth batting away two Darkspawn, she being the only thing stopping the veil monsters for swarming over their prey.

Flemeth scooped up the grey eyed elf with one of her clawed feet just as he lost consciousness, as she was leaving Flemeth noticed the blond fool from before.

There he lay covered in arrows still conscious but moving weakly, only Flemeth's massive wings batting away the Darkspawn stopped them from swarming him. Grabbing the blond fool with her other clawed foot Flemeth batted away the Darkspawn as she flew up leaving the now broken tower.

_I understand how the__ elf survived long enough for me to rescue him but the blond fool? I really am surprised _Flemeth thought as she flew away carrying the only survivors of the tower to safety.

Unbeknownst to Flemeth however Alistair managed to stay conscious but deeply confused as he realized that a giant bird had rescued him and Agron.

"Uggh" Alistair moaned weakly with barely any strength to move as he managed to look at Agron held carefully in the giant bird's other clawed foot. "Agron" Alistair said weakly as the axe slipped from the elf's hand falling below into the slaughter underneath them.

Unable to help himself Alistair looked down weakly and despaired as he took in the sight below him… the battlefield overwhelmed with a sea of Darkspawn with the only survivors being deserters whom managed to make it out of all the chaos.

Alistair lost consciousness from all the blood he'd lost just as Flemeth left the battlefield flying back into the relative safety of the forest.

Making it back to her hut Flemeth found Morrigan waiting for her outside carrying several herbs and with a look of astonishment on her face. Landing a safe distance away from the simple wooden hut Flemeth let the two Wardens down gently on the ground before returning to her normal form.

"Those two again… what?" Morrigan began bewildered at this seemingly _act of kindness _from Flemeth of all people.

"Gather more herbs I will need more than that" Flemeth said simply as she inspected the bodies of the two barely living Wardens. "The Darkspawn?" Morrigan asked crossing her arms, knowing she could take care of herself but if enough Darkspawn found her she might not be able to escape.

"I have something that will keep them away. If these two are to survive I must act now… it may already be too late" Flemeth said darkly as she used her magic and 'floated' the two Wardens up leading them into her hut.

"Why are you-" Morrigan began only for Flemeth to glance back at her sternly saying "herbs. I need more of them. Go." Sighing Morrigan take off once again to gather herbs but knowing to stay deep into the forest and out of sight from the Darkspawn.

Placing both of the Wardens on spare beds with her magic Flemeth began her work. Flemeth slowly removed the arrows and their armor seeing most of it damaged and began healing them with her Spirit Magic.

_That should hold them for now but not for long _Flemeth thought leaving the two Wardens for a moment as she stepped outside her hut.

Stepping behind her hut Flemeth stood above a shallow 'grave' of sorts in the ground and using her magic, pulled a corpse free… a Darkspawn corpse. Once again using her magic Flemeth dragged the Darkspawn corpse in front of her house, no need to touch the distrusting thing.

Setting up a small shrine of sorts Flemeth summoned fire… _blue fire. _Lastly Flemeth used her magic throwing the Darkspawn corpse into the blue flames where the body instantly began to burn faster than seemed possible.

_The smell will keep the others away. A warning _Flemeth thought as she once again stepped into her hut returning to saving the two Wardens, having picked up the herbs Morrigan had gathered earlier.

By the time Morrigan returned with more herbs Flemeth had already coated their wounds with mixtures she crafted from the herbs and bandaged both Wardens.

Even so it wasn't enough. Flemeth had been forced to use her Spirit Magic forcing the healing magic into their bodies and barely keeping them alive as Morrigan entered the hut.

"You're late. My magic is the only thing keeping death away" Flemeth said sternly not even glancing back at her 'daughter'. "Darkspawn attacked and I had to flee" Morrigan said flustered at the way Flemeth was treating her.

"I trained you to survive you should have no trouble with the Darkspawn within these forest" Flemeth said finally turning to glance at Morrigan. "Mix the blue herbs and feed it to the blond fool. If I stop he will die" Flemeth said still fueling her healing magic into Alistair and Agron.

"The elf?" Morrigan asked after pulling out the blue herbs she had gathered. "His injuries are more server he will need something stronger" Flemeth answered growing impatient. Morrigan nodded and feed the mixture of herbs to the Alistair. After a few minutes Flemeth let her healing magic faded from Alistair as he slowly began to breathe on his own.

"The elf will need more. Mix the blue herbs with the red and yellow ones then feed it to him" Flemeth said eerily calm despite the vast amounts of magic she'd used already. Morrigan did as she was told. Stepping back from the elf Morrigan watched waiting for Agron to breathe on his own but to no avail.

"We can't save him" Morrigan said looking over the elf.

"Take over" Flemeth commanded as Morrigan slowly but sure took her mother's place keeping Agron alive. Morrigan watched curiously as Flemeth stepped forward to kneel beside the elf and pulled forth a nearby knife. "Blood magic" Morrigan said bewildered.

_Why is this elf so important to her _Morrigan thought in astonishment? Without so much as looking at her daughter Flemeth hovered the knife over her hand before suddenly stopping just as she about to cut.

Putting the knife down Flemeth peeled back one of Agron's eye lids looking into the grey iris. Releasing Agron's eyelid and stepping back Flemeth turned to Morrigan saying "stop." "Didn't you want him alive" Morrigan asked not sure why Flemeth had stopped when she was about to use Blood magic.

"Trust me" Flemeth said simply as Morrigan stopped her magic leaving Agron to fend for himself in the line between life and death. Minutes past in silence as Flemeth and Morrigan simply waited… Agron slowly dying.

"Shall we bury him with the others in the battlefield" Morrigan asked knowing that for some reason this elf was important to her mother.

"Wait" Flemeth said. "He's dead. We did all we could" Morrigan answered throwing up her hands in frustration. "There" Flemeth said pointed at Agron as slowly but sure he let out a small breathe.

Agron was breathing on his own.

"What… he… he was dead there was nothing we could do" Morrigan said slowly as Flemeth smirked saying "apparently not." "They will live. Come now it's been several hours since we've eaten" Flemeth said standing up and gesturing for Morrigan to follow her outside the hut.

It was almost comical how simply Flemeth began to make more stew as if nothing had happened and she was merely an old woman living in the forest.

"The two Wardens from before" Morrigan said as they ate. "Yes I managed to save them" Flemeth said sipping from her stew. Sensing the questions to come Flemeth turned to Morrigan and said "Wardens are needed more than ever. As I said before the Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

Suddenly they both heard ramblings from the hut and they knew that one of the Wardens had woken and was most likely in pain. Entering the hut Flemeth saw the blond fool fumbling around in his undergarments holding his chest as he stumbled around.

"Idiot don't move so quickly you're wounds are still healing" Flemeth said grabbing ahold of the blood fool and forcing him to sit down. "I… you" the blond fool said grunting in pain. "Yes. Me. I saved you and your friend now rest or all I have done will have been in vain" Flemeth said coldly as the blond fool looked at the other bed seeing Agron.

"He will live" Flemeth said simply as Morrigan appeared behind her mother saying "you would do well to put some clothes on." "When you are able your armor is in that chest. It is damaged but usable" Flemeth said.

"Oh and have some stew it'll do you some good" Flemeth said gesturing at Morrigan who scowled but brought a bowl of stew from outside. "I never introduced myself. I'm Alistair" the blond fool said slowly as Morrigan handed him the bowl of stew. "You already know us" Flemeth said moving to wait outside as Morrigan watched over Alistair and the still unconscious Agron.

An hour pasted and dawn was breaking when Alistair appeared stepping out of the hut wearing his damaged but useable armor.

"Your weapons" Flemeth said gesturing to the ground beside her before Alistair could speak. She'd left the Longsword and Shield on the ground where Alistair had dropped them when she'd gently set him down with Agron.

Picking up his weapons and sheathing them on his back Alistair stood before Flemeth. Slowly Alistair opened his mouth unsure of what to say. Until finally after many odd looks from Flemeth, Alistair managed to say "… was I dreaming or did a giant bird break through the tower and save me?"

"Indeed, shape-shifting. Do you have a problem with that Templar?" Flemeth said coldly. "I… how did you know?" Alistair asked taken aback. "You walk like they do. Lumbering idiots, at least you don't talk like them" Flemeth said shrugging.

Alistair wasn't sure what to say to that so simply remained silent until he finally took notice of the horrible smell coming from small shrine where a Darkspawn corpse burned in the midst of bright blue fire.

"Ugh. What is that?" Alistair groaned moving to cover his nose.

"A Darkspawn corpse. Surely you have seen plenty of them by now. The smell will word off the other Darkspawn" Flemeth answered. "Ugh the smell" Alistair groaned stepping back from the small shrine unable to stand the smell for long.

"I expected more from a Grey Warden" Flemeth said amused at Alistair keeping a distance from the burning corpse of the Darkspawn.

"I killed Darkspawn before but we never burned the blighted corpses and left them out in the open like that" Alistair said flustered as he was still taking everything in. "Fire's dying down" Flemeth commented as she waved her hand summoning more blue flame magic that struck the Darkspawn corpse.

Alistair frowned looking at Flemeth curiously. "… your fire" Alistair said slowly as he watched the blue flames. "Magic is it that surprising?" Flemeth said with an amused look on her face.

"I never seen fire like that before" Alistair said slowly. "Have you seen every mage in Thedas cast fire? No. Regardless I'm not an ordinary mage now am I?" Flemeth said getting annoyed at Alistair.

"Ask your questions?" Flemeth said seeing the look on Alistair's face. "Ostagar? The Battlefield? King Cailan? … and the other Wardens?" Alistair asked not sure he wanted to know.

"Ostagar has fallen. Your King is dead along with most of the Ferelden Army. As for the Grey Wardens I believe you and your friend are the only ones left" Flemeth said darkly. "Cailan? Duncan? … the Soldiers all dead" Alistair in despair as he sunk to his knees his head hung low.

"Your King was a fool. One of his Generals betrayed him leaving the battlefield with his men" Flemeth said indifferently.

Alistair looked up at Flemeth glaring.

"Do remember that I saved your life" Flemeth said meeting Alistair's glare with a calm calculating look. Alistair sighed before standing up saying "Loghain. He was the Ferelden General at Ostagar." "Obviously he wasn't a very loyal General" Flemeth said.

Getting a far off look in her eye Flemeth turned away from Alistair remembering that day many years ago when she met Maric and Loghain.

* * *

_Years ago…_

"_Fleeing into the Wilds as you did, what do you suppose would have happened to you? Taken by Chasind wild__ folk, slain by the Dalish, eaten by any one of the many creatures that lurk within its cr__e__vasses. Do you truly think this one outlaw alone could have seen you through it all?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe." Maric answered_

_She arched a brow at Loghain. _

"_He has quite the estimation of your capabilities, doesn't he?" Flemeth said. When Loghain said nothing, she turned to gaze intensely at Maric. "Keep him close, and he will betray you. Each time worse than the last."_

_**Each time worse than the last**_

* * *

"My friend. Is he…" Alistair said getting Flemeth's attention and bringing the Witch of the Wilds back to the present. "He was near death when I found him… more so than you. But he will live" Flemeth said saying no more than that.

"Will he be okay?" Alistair asked. "You are aren't you?" Flemeth said condescendingly as Alistair nodded and took a seat on the ground his head held low.

The sun had already risen when Agron stepped out of the hut wearing his severely damaged leather armor and looking haggard carrying some papers in his hand.

"You!" Alistair said standing up and looking his fellow Warden over. "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man" Flemeth said as Agron towards to them.

"… You're alive! I thought you were dead for sure" Alistair said in disbelief as Flemeth scowled behind him _I said he would live fool. _"Morrigan told me what happened. Thank you" Agron said turning to Flemeth his grey eyes appearing to shine.

"This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower" Alistair said somberly. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad" Flemeth said.

"I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told us your name" Alistair fumbled as Agron looked around the swamp having noticed the horrible smell.

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do" Flemeth said glancing at Agron as he stared at the burning Darkspawn corpse. "Clever" Agron said looking at the burning Darkspawn corpse knowing that the smell would keep the others away before turning to Flemeth saying "I'm Agron."

"The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right… you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?" Alistair said shifting slightly. "And what does that mean? My magic has served you both well has it not?" Flemeth answered sternly.

"You didn't do this out of the kindness of your heart why did you save us" Agron asked looking directly at Flemeth. "Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these Darkspawn" Flemeth said simply.

_He's observant _Flemeth thought.

"It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?" Flemeth said looking at Alistair then Agron.

"From what I understand there are no more Wardens in Ferelden except us and I've been a Warden less than a day" Agron said darkly, still recovering from his wounds. "Alistair is the real Warden here" Agron said simply.

_He is right. A fool Alistair may be but he is the only true Warden amongst t__he two… or is he _Flemeth mused.

"We're the only ones left in Ferelden. For the Maker's sake please don't back out on me now" Alistair moaned to a surprised Agron.

"I didn't say I was backing out but I'm right and you know it" Agron said looking uneasy. "We need to regroup we can only face the Blight united" Alistair said nodding at Agron. "From what Morrigan told me the land is hardly united thanks to Loghain" Agron said glancing at Flemeth.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it?" Alistair said clenching his hands into fist. "Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature" Flemeth said darkly.

"Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat" Flemeth continued darkly.

"The Archdemon" Alistair said gravely.

"Listen I barely joined yesterday. What is an Archdemon?" Agron asked looking at the two of them. "Legend claims they are the Old Gods from the age of Tevinter. When the Darkspawn taint corrupts them they become an Archdemon and began a Blight" Flemeth said before Alistair could speak.

_He only joined yesterday... he is handling everything well _Flemeth observed.

"How do you-" Alistair began only for Flemeth to interrupt saying "I'm an old woman I've seen and heard many things in my time."

"If the Blight is so dangerous than what does Loghain hope to gain in all this" Agron asked stretching his arm slightly. "The throne? He's the queen's father. Still I can't see how he'll get away with murder" Alistair mused.

Flemeth scoffed saying "you speak as if he would be the first king to gain his throne that way. Grow up, boy!" "If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet would never for it! There would be civil war" Alistair countered.

"Arl Eamon? The Arl of Redcliffe? You really think he would believe us over Loghain" Agron said seriously as looked at Alistair.

"I suppose… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men and he was Cailan's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!" Alistair said nearly beaming.

Agron just looked at Alistair curiously. "You know the Arl of Redcliffe?" Agron asked. "I… uh… I grew up around those parts" Alistair said shrugging.

"Either way Loghain was once an honorable man" Agron said simply. "The Arl would never do what Loghain did" Alistair said defensively. "Even then would the help of a single Arl be enough. I doubt it" Flemeth said offering her input as she watched the two Wardens plan.

"I don't know. Even Eamon can't defeat the Darkspawn Horde by himself!" Alistair said sounding slightly flustered. "We need the Wardens. Alistair can we send a message to the Wardens outside Ferelden, the Orlesian Wardens maybe?" Agron asked.

"No we'd have to seek them out and by the time we reached an outpost and convinced them it'd be too late for Ferelden" Alistair answered somberly. Agron thought about it for a moment then looked down at the papers in his hand saying "Duncan made me hold on to these. The treaties."

"See? There is a smart lad" Flemeth said as Agron held the papers up for Alistair to see.

"Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid form Dwarves, Elves, Mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!" Alistair said eagerly. Crossing her arms and smirking Flemeth said "I may be old but Dwarves, Elves, Mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and… build an army?" Alistair said as he took in just what their task was. "I doubt it will be as easy as that" Agron said as Flemeth burst into laughter. "And when is it ever?" Flemeth boomed amusingly.

"It's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens" Alistair said confidently. "All two of us. This won't be easy but we have to try" Agron said nodding.

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth asked uncrossing her arms just as Morrigan stepped outside the hut.

Sharing a look with Alistair, Agron turned to Flemeth saying "Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth." "No, no, thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I" Flemeth said waving her hands.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" Morrigan asked moving to stand besides Flemeth. "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them" Flemeth said as Agron and Alistair looked around confused.

"Such a shame… what?" Morrigan asked bewildered as she turned to her mother. "You heard me girl. The last time I looked you had ears!" Flemeth said laughing. "If Morrigan doesn't want to come its fine you've already helped us enough" Agron said politely as Morrigan scowled at her mother.

"Her magic will be useful. Even better she knows the Wilds and how to get past the Horde" Flemeth said as Morrigan scoffed saying "have I no say in this?"

_You know the real reason why I am sending you with them _Flemeth thought as she gave her daughter a serious look saying "you have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance."

Turning back to Alistair and Agron Flemeth said "As for you Wardens consider this repayment for your lives." Haven noticed the look Flemeth shared with her daughter; Agron looked at Flemeth curiously saying "was this your intention all along?"

"Pardon me, but I had the impression that you two needed assistance whatever the form" Flemeth countered sternly. "Eh outside of the Wilds she's an Apostate" Alistair said looking uneasy.

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man,, perhaps I should have left you on that tower" Flemeth countered coldly. "Point taken" Alistair said grudgingly.

"Mother this not what I wanted… I'm not even ready" Morrigan began only for Flemeth to interrupt saying "you must be ready. Alone these two must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn." "They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I" Flemeth said darkly as she give Morrigan another serious look.

"I… understand" Morrigan said slowly as if barely managing the words. "Allow me to get my things" Morrigan said sighing as she left to gather supplies.

"You still have your weapons?" Agron asked turning to Alistair. Gesturing to his sheathed Longsword and Shield, Alistair said "Flemeth managed to save them along with us."

"I dropped my axe" Agron said glancing at his hand.

"Yeah I remember. I was barely conscious but I saw it slip out of your hand when Flemeth was flying us to safety." "I have collected supplies from those who have fallen in these forests. It's all in the chest over there take what you need" Flemeth said simply as gestured to a chest she'd brought outside earlier. "You gathered supplies from the dead" Alistair asked.

"You need supplies" Flemeth answered simply as Agron opened the chest a looked around before pulling out a Dagger and two Longswords. Hanging the Dagger on his belt Agron picked up both Longswords.

"We can't take both of them just pick the best one" Alistair said noticing Agron looking over both Longswords.

"I'll take both" Agron said simply as he sheathed both Longsword on his back and stood up.

"That's… strange" Alistair said as Flemeth tilted her head looking at Agron with two sheathed Longswords. Agron shrugged saying "guess I'm a strange guy."

"Know this Warden. You do not realize it yet but you are not like the others. You survived what should have killed you. Even I thought you were dead until you surprised us" Flemeth said staring into Agron's grey eyes.

"…what?" Alistair said confused.

Agron got a curious look on his face before slowly saying "my mother told me something similar." "She must have been a wise woman" Flemeth commented.

"She was" Agron answered.

"I'd keep your distance if I were you. It seems my mother has taken a liking to you" Morrigan said laughing as she appeared standing behind Agron having grabbed supplies. "Ha! As if you haven't" Flemeth said amused at the quick mask of calm that her daughter had formed on her face.

"We should leave soon. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destinations. Tis not too far and you will find much you need there" Morrigan said quickly changing the subject.

Before any of them could say anything Morrigan continued "or if you prefer I shall simply be your silent guide. The chose is yours."

Agron looked between Flemeth and Morrigan not understanding their relationship, at times they seemed like a family yet at others they seemed liked rivals… or enemies.

"No, if you have something to say, say it. Speak your mind" Agron said finally as he looked at Morrigan. Flemeth laughed saying "you will regret that." "Dear sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment" Morrigan said almost glaring at her mother.

"Well if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards" Flemeth said calmly. "The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them" Alistair said still not liking this but understanding what needed to be done.

"I am so pleased to have your approval" Morrigan said sarcastically. "Alright we should head out. Thanks for everything Flemeth" Agron said as he got ready with Alistair and Morrigan.

"Farewell, mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut" Morrigan said coldly looking at her mother. "Bah. Tis more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut swallowed up by the Blight" Flemeth said sternly giving Morrigan another disappointed look.

"I… all I meant was…" Morrigan began as Alistair and Agron remained silent unsure of what to makes of this. "Yes I know. Do try and have fun dear" Flemeth said calmly.

As the trio left Flemeth watched over them.

_You know what needs to be done __Morrigan. __  
__As for you Agron… remember my words. You are not like the others__  
It will be you __who __saves the world __not Alistair _Flemeth thought.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Three days had pasted since Flemeth had rescued Alistair and Agron.

Currently the Witch of the Wilds was in her Dragon form and flying across the Wilds inspecting the progress the Darkspawn had made in their march against Ferelden.

_The Darkspawn sent a force away from the Horde__ and they're__ traveling back not forward…__ what are they searching for? _Flemeth thinks as she soars through the sky staying above the clouds. Flying further and further back, tracing the small stream of Darkspawn heading the wrong direction Flemeth stumbles upon an odd sight. There below in a clearing lay a slain Ogre Alpha covering in blood.

Gliding lower Flemeth took a closer look seeing a corpse of a Soldier nearby… and that the Ogre Alpha's head had been sawed through from its left eye.

_That Soldier didn't kill __the Ogre__.__ Who did__,__ I wonder?" _Flemeth thought as she flapped her massive wings and took to the sky once again.

Following the path from the dead Ogre, Flemeth flew several miles before stumbling upon yet another curious sight. Down right below a small hill a group of travelers stood as a large force of Darkspawn appeared gathering around the travelers menacingly.

_Veil creatures __they enjoy the hunt. They saver it. _Flemeth thought darkly as she glided down below and perched atop the hill as quietly as possible.

Watching over the group of travelers Flemeth took note of one particular man among them.

The man was a Soldier and wore Blue Ferelden Field Armor and he stood in front of the others his Longsword and Shield raised, as if to shield his group to no avail.

_Did he kill the Ogre? __This is a strange day indeed… I am __feeling __charitable _Flemeth thought.

Stretching her massive wings Flemeth let loose a fierce roar that tore through the air getting the attention of the Darkspawn and the travelers. Leaping from the hill Flemeth glided down dive bombing the Darkspawn breathing fire as she flew over them making sure to leave the travelers unharmed.

Dozens of Darkspawn burned as Flemeth turned mid-dive scooping a charging Hurlock as he flew up higher and higher before releasing the Hurlock letting it fall to its death.

Turning around in mid-air and hovering above the inferno she'd made Flemeth looked over the travelers seeing them unharmed and the Soldier keeping the other behind him.

_Why isn't he the protective one__? _Flemeth mused.

Gliding down Flemeth landed in the inferno that once been a force of nearly forty Darkspawn. Some Darkspawn survivors tried to charge Flemeth but she simply silenced them with a slash of her horned tail before grabbing and crushed the last remaining Darkspawn in her clawed hand.

Gathering her magic about her Flemeth slowly returned to her normal form, shrinking to the size of an average person forming into an elderly woman once again. Dropping the last Darkspawn from her now normal hand Flemeth walked towards the travelers gazing at the Soldier.

"Well, well, what have we here" Flemeth asked as she studied the group closely. "Use to be we never got visitors to the wilds but now they arrive in Hordes" Flemeth said coldly.

Now having a better look at him Flemeth noticed the Soldier was still a relative young man with dark blue eyes and midnight black hair that left bangs slanted across his forehead.

Lowering his Longsword and Shield the Soldier cautiously looked her over saying "thanks for your help with the Darkspawn… if you hadn't helped I don't what would have happened."

"I do. You and your friends would have perished" Flemeth said smiling coldly before continuing "if you wish to flee the Darkspawn you should know you're going the wrong way."

_**End… or perhaps a beginning**_

* * *

_**Flemeth is a very ambiguous character and I hope I portrayed her well  
As for the Darkspawn corpse I just always wondered what did Flemeth use to ward them off, Morrigan said it was a smell  
As for the **__Epilogue_ well Flemeth affects the course of history twice and I wanted to show that  
_**I had fun writing this chapter but I really need to get back to studying for finals  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!**_  



	10. Alistair

**Hey guys. I love the holidays, so much free time. Been being lazy for the longest time and as a College student I love it  
But I'm back with another chapter  
Not as long as the others but I enjoyed writing it  
What do you think of my take on Marric's bastard son?**

* * *

**Alistair**

How in Thedas are we going to do this? The Grey Wardens… all two of us need to stop the Blight and take down Loghain.

At least we have the treaties.

Duncan should have been the one to survive… not me. Duncan would have known what to do from the start. Duncan wouldn't be letting Agron led the group.

Maker! Agron was made a Warden yesterday. Plus he's so good at it already. I don't understand how he handles it so well. It took me weeks to get used to the Darkspawn. We all have trouble with our first Darkspawn, even Agron did, but he still held his ground. The way he reacted. Agron's been in a fight before and won.

Plus he never really talks too much and Morrigan just glares at me all the time. If it wasn't for that Mabari we picked up we'd all be traveling in silence Alistair mused as the group finished resupplying what they could with what little coin they still had… which wasn't much.

Lothering was a small village and the refugees from Ostagar made it easier for the group to blend in even with their weapons.

"We can't stay here too long. Those Knights back at that Inn said Loghain's put out a reward for our heads. Alistair I think we should leave before nightfall" Agron said turning to face the senior Grey Warden of the two left in Ferelden.

"Hmm oh… yeah that sounds good" Alistair answered. "Where do we go?" Agron asked as Morrigan glared at a group of farmers that were staring at her, without seeing her face.

"Anywhere away from here would be preferable" Morrigan said speaking up in the first time for a few hours. "Uh where do you think we should go" Alistair said uneasily.

Agron tilted his head slightly. "I guess the Circle or the Brecilian Forest would be good. Maybe Redcliffe but the Knight in the Chantry said Eamon was sick" Agron answered looking thoughtful.

"Sounds good. Lead the way" Alistair said nodding. "Alistair where should we go" Agron said somewhat irritably. "Oh I don't know. I'll just do what you do" Alistair said avoiding the leadership role Agron had tried to hand him.

Morrigan smiled coldly as she looked at the two remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. _If only Flemeth could see us now… the mighty Grey Wardens unable__ to even pick a destination._

"We leave for the Circle then. Alistair you said you had some Templar training maybe they'll listen to you more than us" Agron said gesturing at himself and Morrigan.

"Listen to me? What?" Alistair said remembering all the times he'd gotten in trouble in the Chantry as he trained to be a Templar before Duncan saved him from a life in the Order.

Agron looked at him blankly.

"You're the Senior Warden" Agron answered slowly. "Not by much. I was only made a Warden a few weeks ago and you hold your own just as much as me" Alistair said simply.

"You wish the junior Warden to lead?" Morrigan asked bemused.

"What do you want to hear? That I don't like to lead, I don't. I prefer to follow" Alistair sighed at Morrigan as Agron frowned.

"I… fair enough" Agron said stiffening up as he assumed the role of leader. "We head for the Circle. I still think you might be able to get on the Templars good side" Agron said looking at Alistair sternly.

"Not sure about that but it's worth a try" Alistair answered. "What do we do about her though?" Alistair said gesturing at Morrigan. "We go into the Circle with her and the Templars won't just let her walk out again" Alistair said as Morrigan frowned.

"Much as I hate to admit this… he has a point" Morrigan said scowling.

Agron looked Morrigan up and down saying "simple. We say she's a Grey Warden. The Chantry doesn't have any authority over the Wardens right? Duncan told me."

"Either way the Templars aren't gonna like that" Alistair said slowly. "Then they'll deal with it. Even Flemeth said the Blight was too big to ignore even for the Chantry" Agron said firmly.

"At least one amongst you is sensible" Morrigan grinned. "Yeah, yeah I'm a fool and whatever else your mother said we but need to leave already" Alistair said dryly.

"You're not a fool Alistair. Come on it's getting late" Agron said taking point once again as that Mabari dog that stumbled upon followed after him. Morrigan chuckled coldly as she fell in behind Agron as Alistair followed.

_Agron stood up for me_…_ seems we'__re even. I stood up for him at Ostagar _Alistiar thought as followed.

Before they could leave Lothering they forced to stop as a group of farmers wielding pitchforks and other tools blocked them. Alistair looked at Agron whom met his eyes. "Any ideas?" Agron asked. "Maybe they need our help?" Alistair said hopefully. "We have a fight on our hands, look at their faces" Morrigan said.

Stopping in front of an overweight middle-aged man whom appeared to be the leader Agron said "we don't want any trouble"

"We know you don't. I don't know if the Grey Wardens killed King Cailan and Maker help me I don't care but Loghain's reward money could help a lot of families here" the man said.

"We don't have to do this. Let us leave and we won't come back" Agron said as he backed away placing a hand on one of the two Longswords sheathed on his back.

_Please don't force this _Alistair thought as he backed up Agron and unsheathed his Shield while Morrigan held her staff threateningly.

"I'm sorry" the leader of the farmers said raising his pitchfork. "Morrigan don't!" Agron suddenly shouted seeing Morrigan raising her staff. "Be discrete" Agron answered quickly as the farmers charged.

Scowling Morrigan followed Agron's advice and cast horror at two of the farmers causing the men to stop charging and look around panicking.

Agron raised one of his Longswords blocking the pitchfork as his blade stopped the farming tool just as it almost stabbed him. Unsheathing his second Longsword in a flash Agron placed the blade at farmer's throat. "Back off" Agron said sternly as he pulled his other Longsword free, the farmer dropping his pitchfork.

The farmer made to grab his pitchfork again only for that Mabari they stumbled upon to leap atop it growling at the farmer. Alistair dodged a swing from another farmer's pitchfork and slammed his Shield into the man sending him back three feet and onto the ground.

Raising his Shield in front of him and hovering his Longsword above his Shield, Alistair met the farmers' eyes daring one of them attack. One stupid farmer raised his axe and charged at Agron. "Morrigan no" Agron said stopping the Witch from using magic on the poor man. Agron used both his Longswords and blocked the axe as it swung down for his head.

Pushing forward Agron slammed the hilt of a Longsword into his attackers face; the poor man fell on his ass running a bloody nose… his axe falling to the ground.

Seeing a few of the farmers stepping towards him Agron raised both his Longswords as Alistair moved to back him up. Four farmers charged the two Grey Wardens. Moving quickly Agron used both his Longswords blocking and parrying while Alistair batted them away with his Shield.

Forcing the farmers back Agron and Alistair stood beside each other as the Mabari barked and Morrigan shifted impenitently.

"Enough! Let us end this!" Morrigan called raising her staff as Agron shouted "Morrigan don't" while three farmers charged again. Suddenly an arrow tore through the air landing in the ground stopping the farmers as the arrow narrowly missed a man's foot.

"Those people are our guest. They got rid of the bandits and helped the common folk get supplies. Please we're all afraid but we can't turn on each other. Just go home" a red haired woman wearing Chantry robes exclaimed holding a bow and arrow.

"Is that the woman from the Inn?" Alistair asked as the farmers slowly nodded and awkwardly made to return to their homes. "Yeah it's her again. Only Chantry Priest I've seen that could use a bow and arrow" Agron said looking at Alistair.

"The madwoman again" Morrigan muttered watching the farmers leave.

Once the group of farmers had gone the red haired Chantry woman looked them over before walking over to them.

"Hello again my friends. Thank you for not killing those farmers. They're scared and desperate" the red haired Chantry woman said in greeting. "It was the right thing to do. What's your name? You're not like any Chantry Priest I've ever seen" Agron said sheathing his Longswords as Alistair did the same.

"My name is Leliana and I'm not a Chantry Priest. I never took my vows but I accepted the Maker into my heart and I help those I can" Leliana answered politely.

"Let me come with you. I can help" Leliana said stepping forward. "Still believe the Maker sent you to help us do you? Madwoman" Morrigan said bemused as she lowered her staff.

"Yes the Maker sent me a vision but regardless I can help you" Leliana said scowling at Morrigan before turning back to Agron and Alistair.

"What do you think?" Agron asked Alistair as he kept his eyes on Leliana. "… She might be helpful and you're the one said we should take as much help as we can get" Alistair said shrugging.

"True, however she is…" Agron said as Alistair continued "yeah a bit odd but she can use a bow. She was good enough to warn the farmers without hitting. Shot right next to their feet so they'd stop."

"Since I'm charge apparently then I say yeah we can use as much help as we can" Agron said nodding at Leliana as the red head smiled warmly. "Thank you" Leliana said.

"That bump to your head must have done more damage than mother thought" Morrigan said crossing her arms.

Agron turned to Morrigan and giving her an unblinking stare he said "Morrigan, enough. We need to work together like your mother said. It's the only way we'll succeed."

_Well that's new _Alistair thought watching Agron. Morrigan sighed but nodded nonetheless ust as the Mabari from earlier moved to sit next to Agron's leg and wag his tail.

"You should have killed them. They will come back for you in greater number or die when Lothering his taken" a deep gravelly voice said suddenly.

"Oh so you can talk" Alistair said looking at the Qunari prisoner. They'd come across him earlier but he never spoke to them until now. "We'll be gone before the farmers try anything again and if they know what's good for them they'll leave Lothering as well" Agron countered.

"It matters not in the end. They are all ill trained and will likely die when the Blight reaches them" the Qunari prisoner said simply.

"What are you?" Agron asked genuinely curious.

"He's a Qunari. A proud being that deserves more than his fate at the hands of the Darkspawn. He should be set free for mercy's sake alone if for nothing else" Morrigan said surprising all of them. "Wow. Never expected you'd be one for mercy. Or is that only for big lumbering Qunari" Alistair said laughing.

_Why does she care though? She was willing __to kill those farmers without hesitating at all… only Agron stopped her _Alistair thought.

"Perhaps Alistair could take his place in the cage" Morrigan said glaring back at Alistair. "Now that's what I would have expected from you" Alistair said smirking as he ignored yet another glare from Morrigan.

"He's a prisoner" Leliana answered as the four of them and the Mabari moved to stand in front of the caged Qunari. "What'd he do?" Agron asked."They say he killed a farmer" Leliana said slowly as she looked the Qunari up and down.

Turning to looked the Qunari in the eye Agron asked "did you?" "Yes" was the Qunari's solemn answer. Agron walked forward stopping at the bars of the cage as he leaded in getting a better look at the Qunari prisoner. "Do you feel remorse?" Agron asked.

"Yes. I allowed myself to be brought in without a fight" the Qunari prisoner said looking at Agron curiously. "You are Grey Wardens are you not? The farmers claimed so and you did not deny it" the Qunari prisoner said in his deep gravelly voice.

"And?" Agron asked. _It's __like their playing a game or something. Ask me a question and you ask me a question, an answer for an answer _Alistair thought humorously as he watched.

"You are an Elf. Not a human" the Qunari prisoner answered. "Last time I checked I was" Agron replied. "You are an Elf and yet you lead your group" the Qunari prisoner said simply.

"You know he has a point. Not a lot of Elves are in leadership positions like that. But Duncan said the Wardens don't care about race or class. They take every one of value" Alistair said speaking up.

"My father has a leadership position" Agron said stiffly as he looked back at Alistair. "He owns a caravan business" Agron continued.

"Unusual for Ferelden. You people treat each other horribly, especially non-humans" the Qunari prisoner said speaking up. "You've seen a lot of Ferelden then?" Leliana asked frowning.

"Being stuck in a cage there's little else to do but watch" the Qunari prisoner said simply.

"He should be freed" Morrigan said walking over to Agron. "Do we really want to free a prisoner? He admitted that he'd killed a farmer" Alistair said uneasily as he watched Agron.

"If we cannot free him then let us put him out of his misery" Morrigan said. Seeing the looks on Alistair and Leliana's faces Morrigan continued "better to end it now than for him to meet his end at the hands of the Darkspawn."

"Caged like this to die… no one deserves that fate. Not even him" Leliana said knowing that when the Darkspawn forced their way through Lothering the Qunari prisoner wouldn't stand a chance.

"You should leave me to my fate" the Qunari prisoner said solemnly as he shifted in his cage.

"Who are you?" Agron asked.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad. Vanguard of the Qunari" Sten answered proudly even as he most likely faced his death one way or another. "You said you are guilty. Do you seek atonement?" Agron asked curiously. "Death will be my atonement" Sten answered.

Agron turned to look at Alistair and shared a look. "Uh you sure about this Agron?" Alistair asked knowing what Agron was thinking. "I have feeling. I'm sure" Agron answered as he looked back at Sten.

"If we freed you, would you come with us? Help the Wardens" Agron said. "… help the Wardens against the Blight. That will be my atonement if you free me" Sten answered in a firm voice.

"Agreed. We can find some use for him" Morrigan said. "Are you sure about this?" Leliana asked looking uneasy as Alistair moved to join Agron. "The Wardens have always taken allies were they find them" Alistair said standing beside Agron as they looked over Sten.

"But?" Agron asked his eyebrows arched.

"I don't know if the Chantry will just let us take him" Alistair said. "Then we will break the lock and leave. We weren't planning to come back" Morrigan said gesturing her staff at the cage.

"No. If he leaves to join the Wardens it should be with the Chantry's permission" Leliana said not letting Morrigan break the cage. Agron turned to Leliana saying "the Chantry believes in giving people second chances. Anyone as long they seek atonement. Right?"

"I… yes." Leliana said slowly.

"Go and tell the Mother at the Chantry. Tell her the Wardens will allow him to work off his sins" Agron said. "That might work. Wait for me" Leliana said nodding as she left heading for the Chantry.

"Spent much time in the Chantry did you?" Morrigan asked as they waited for Leliana to return. _She has a point. I didn't think Agron was very religious _Alistair thought.

"There was Sister than went into the Alienage at Denerim. She was the only one to ever visit and hold prayer for the Elves. I used to go with my father. I picked up a few things" Agron said shrugging.

"I used to always fall asleep in prayer" Alistair said remembering all the times he was sent to scrub the kitchens for sleeping when he wasn't supposed to like during mandatory prayer.

"Anyway what should we call that Mabari we picked up? We can't just keep calling him dog he needs a name" Alistair glancing at the beast.

"Why not? Dog is nice. Simply and clean" Agron said grinning. "Oh so now you have a sense of humor" Alistair said as Morrigan rolled her eyes at them and Sten watched silently.

"It comes and it goes" Agron said shrugging. "My people have heard Legends of the Grey Wardens. Strong and fierce people worthy of respect… I suppose not every legend is true" Sten said suddenly.

"In my experience most legends are wrong. But every now and again one will surprise you... legends are supposed to be unlikely that's why they're legends" Agron said simply.

"Call the mutt what you will just keep him away from me" Morrigan said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the Mabari as he looked at her with sad round eyes.

"How about Sir Fang. Mabari have big teeth" Alistair grinned looking over the Mabari as Agron reached a hand down and scratched the dog's ear.

"Argos" Agron said as the Mabari looked up at him and barked.

"I've heard that name before. Is it from a story" Morrigan said curiously. "It's from a story my mother told me when I very little. About a loyal dog that protected his master and even waited twenty years for his master to come home" Agron answered.

"What happened at the end?" Alistair asked. "The dog died" Agron answered. "Wow that was depressing! Thanks a lot Agron you really know how to kill the mood" Alistair said.

"You're missing the point Alistair. The dog should have died from old age but waited twenty years just to see his master one last time before he passed away. The bond between them was enough for the dog to live those extra ten years. Argos was a loyal dog" Agron answered.

Before Alistair could respond to that Leliana appeared holding a key and some supplies she had picked up for them. "The Mother agreed to release him to the Wardens" Leliana said giving Agron the key.

"Thanks" Agron said turning to Sten's cage and unlocking it.

"I am free… this barely seems real" Sten said as he stepped outside the cage stretching. "You're with us now my friend. Come on we should have left Lothering hours ago" Agron said clamping Sten's shoulder before taking point once again.

_A madwoman, an Apostate, and a Qunari all recruited to help the Wardens, what's next a Golem? _Alistair thought humorously as the group reached the road.

As the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden walked in front of the others Alistair noticed something… a cold feeling crawling up his spine. "We'll find you some armor when we can Sten. I'm sorry but we don't have the coin right now" Agron said as they followed the road. Alistair raised a hand placing it on the hilt of his Longsword as he heard the low whispers that he knew only he and Agron could hear.

Agron stopped as well looking confused.

"Are you alright?" Leliana said placing a hand on Agron's shoulder only for the Elf to shrug her off.

Argos moved to sit by Agron's leg looking up at his master curiously. "Do you hear that?" Agron said in a low voice arching his brows. "Hear what?" Leliana asked as Morrigan strained… listening for something but hearing only the wind.

"I hear nothing" Sten said before turning to Alistair saying "but he hears what you hear." "You hear that" Agron said turning to Alistair seeing him holding the hilt of his Longsword.

"I hear it too. The whispers. I'm sorry we didn't have time to explain earlier I uh kinda forgot. You're a Grey Warden now Agron. You can sense the Darkspawn… took a little while for it to kick in eh" Alistair said nodding at his friend.

"Yeah I didn't feel anything at Ostagar. But I do now" Agron said slowly before continuing "how far are they? How many?" Alistair took a deep breath saying "more than five. Somewhere up the road. That's all I can tell." "Alright we can get the jump on them" Agron said.

"Interesting" Morrigan said watching the two Grey Wardens curiously as Leliana simply stared at Agron and Alistair with wide eyes. Sten began stretching his arms ready for a fight only for Agron to unsheathe one of his Longswords and hand it to the former prisoner.

"It will do for now" Sten said nodding.

As the six of them, Alistair, Agron, Leliana, Morrigan, Sten, and Argos, followed the road warily they noticed a Dwarven merchant of some kind trying to fight a small group of Darkspawn.

"We need to help them" Agron said quickly rushing forward, Alistair beside him, as the group charged.

Apparently the Dwarven merchant was not alone as just as the Wardens reached them they noticed an assistant of some kind using a small hammer protecting his boss. Using his Shield, Alistair batted away the Darkspawn that was attacking the Dwarven merchant then slashed the Darkspawn's throat open with his Longsword.

Agron rushed forward and dodging an axe before he stabbed the Darkspawn he was fighting. An arrow tore through the air hitting a Darkspawn in the left eye killing the beast.

As Leliana loaded another arrow Morrigan raised her staff shooting a burst of red flame magic that hit two Darkspawn burning them alive.

Sten appeared beside Alistair moving faster than a man his size should be able to and with a single swing of his Longsword beheaded a Darkspawn that had charged Alistair.

Agron pulled free his Longsword as the Darkspawn he stabbed slumped to the floor still trying to fight only for Agron to finish it off with a hurried slash to the throat.

Alistair raised his Shield blocking a charging Darkspawn's stab before slamming the Darkspawn back and stabbing it in the throat, the Darkspawn's vile black blood dripping down from the blow.

Leliana fired two more arrows that pierced the chest of a charging Darkspawn while the one behind it saw her and raised his spear. Before Leliana could load another arrow Argos appeared leaping atop the Darkspawn.

Remembering his training from Ostagar, Argos clawed at the Darkspawn's throat killing it without getting any blood near his mouth.

"Look out!" Alistair called as he saw the last two Darkspawn charging Agron. Before Alistair or Sten reached Agron and before Leliana or Morrigan could get a clear shot the Darkspawn were on Agron.

Then Agron did something surprising… he held his own against both Darkspawn. Instead of trying to take on both at the same time Agron stabbed one Darkspawn then moving quickly he reached over and grabbed him.

Seeing the other Darkspawn raising his axe Agron quickly shoved the Darkspawn he'd stabbed then grabbed forward using the Darkspawn as a living shield against the other one.

Agron's living shield took the axe directly in its head killing it. Before the last Darkspawn could pull free his axe Leliana fired an arrow striking the Darkspawn's throat.

Roaring in pain the Darkspawn stumbled back still alive as Agron pulled free his Longsword shoving aside the corpse of his living Shield. Reaching the last Darkspawn Agron slashed the Darkspawn's throat open, finishing what Leliana's arrow started and killing the last of the Darkspawn.

"Not bad for a new Warden. Where'd you learn that" Alistair said appearing beside Agron and clamping the Elf on the back. Only Agron didn't seem to be listening as he looked at his Longsword confused.

"I… I don't… I just reacted. Saw both of them coming and took out one then blocked with what I had... I didn't plan it or anything" Agron said looking up at Alistair.

"Unusual. But impressive" Sten said speaking up.

"Eh just keep 'reacting' then and you'll be fine" Alistair said shrugging as the Dwarven merchants got their attention. "Ancestors that was close! Thank you good sirs. Which way are you lot traveling? Maybe we could share the road" the Dwarf in charge said.

"We're heading northeast" Leliana began only for Agron to speak up saying "you might not want to share the road with us. We're Grey Wardens."

"Oh! Uh yes it might not wise for us to travel with you. Still allow me and boy to repay you. We collect and sell all kinds of goods. Have something, no charge" the Dwarf said gesturing around at the various supplies littered around the road.

"You run this Caravan with only two people?" Alistair asked looking over the two Dwarfs. "We do what we can. I'm Bodahn and this is my boy Sandal" Bodahn answered.

_The Darkspawn tried to rob these Dwarfs for supplies… Duncan was right they're using smarter tactics because of the B__light _Alistair thought darkly.

Glancing back at Sten before looking at Leliana, Agron turned back to Bodahn saying "do you have any armor? We could use some."

"As matter of fact I do" Bodahn said as he and Sandal started looking through their supplies and organizing it with a little help from Agron and the group.

Bodahn found a light set of leather armor for Leliana and even managed to find an extra set of Splintmail armor for Sten that barely fit him. "Thank you" Leliana said taking her armor.

"It will do" Sten said taking his Splintmail armor. "Do you have any swords you could part with? A Greatsword perhaps?" Sten asked suddenly as looked around Bodahn's supplies.

"Heavy" Sandal said gesturing at old Greatsword lying inside a fallen crate. Sten picked up the Greatsword as easily as he had Agron's Longsword saying "old but useable."

"Glad we could help. We found that Greatsword a while ago and we hadn't had the time to clean but it's yours now eh my rather large friend" Bodahn said smiling.

"Here take some coin" Agron said pulling free a few coin that they could spare. "It's no trouble you saved our lives and the Caravan" Bodahn said shaking his head.

"Two armors and a Greatsword is too much to giveaway take the money" Agron said not letting Bodahn refuse and handing the coin to Sandal. "Hehe Nice man" Sandal said stupidly as he took the coin. "You are too kind" Bodahn said smiling once again.

"You should travel more carefully" Alistair said as they gathered their new supplies up. "Oh we will" Bodahn said as Sandal spoke up saying "I'll hit em in the knees again. Fun." Bodahn laughed good naturedly as he patted Sandal's head

_There is something weird about that Dwarf... he didn't seem afraid _Alistair thought as he and Agron took point as the group and Bodahn's Caravan got ready to part ways.

As they walked Sten caught up to Agron and handed him back his second Longsword. "Too small for me but it seemed to serve you well" Sten said in thanks. "You needed a weapon. Thanks for giving it back" Agron said sheathing his second Longsword.

_Why are Qunari so__ stiff or is it just him _Alistair thought as they walked.

Hours later the group had made camp in a clearing near a river. They'd traveled a good distance already and according to the map Leliana had brought they'd reach the Circle in four days.

Now Alistair had finished cooking the only stew he knew how to make, grateful that Agron had managed to get a campfire going. "Here you go" Alistair said handing Leliana and Sten a bowl of stew as Agron handed Morrigan one before getting one for himself.

"It… um seems good" Leliana said trying to be nice. "It taste better than it looks" Alistair said shrugging as he started eating. "This is the blandest stew I've ever eaten. It appears I will have to get my own supper" Morrigan said after taking a single sip of Alistair's stew.

Before any of them could say anything Morrigan had left her stew on the ground and moved back to her isolated corner of the camp and started her fire for cooking.

"Now that's just rude. It's not that bad… right" Alistair said looking around at Sten and Leliana as Argos appeared beside Agron and began eating Morrigan unfinished stew.

"It is sustenance. It doesn't matter how good it is" Sten said in his deep gravelly voice as he ate away not caring either way. "I've had worse" Leliana said politely as she ate.

"Thanks Leliana" Alistair said sighing.

Agron turned to Alistair, having just eaten half of his stew, saying "next time Morrigan or I should cook." They ate in silence after that until Alistair started cleaning up with a little help from Leliana whom said she didn't mind and wanted to make herself useful.

"Alistair can we talk for a minute" Agron said suddenly as Argos slumped to the ground near the camp fire and fell asleep.

"Sure" Alistair said as he finished cleaning up and followed Agron to the edge of their camp where Sten was currently on watch. "We'll take over. Get some rest Sten" Agron said in greeting.

After Sten had nodded respectfully and left Agron spoke up saying "you didn't want to lead. I get that Alistair, I do but I can't do this alone I'm still a new Warden. I need your help."

_Yeah I know I should be leading… but __it'__s better this way. __Bad things tend to happen when I take charge… my Joining. I was in charge and I let someone die _Alistair thought somberly as he said "I got your back."

"Thanks for that. We really don't know what we're doing do we?" Agron said crossing his arms looking thoughtful as he and Alistair took watch at the edge of camp.

"Nope not a clue in the world but we work with what we have" Alistair said shrugging as they both keep their eyes on the path leading to their camp, just in case bandits tried something.

"I'm still learning how to do this Alistair. You were with Duncan and the others longer than me; you'll need to teach me about sensing Darkspawn and how the Wardens trained" Agron said shifting slightly.

"I'll show you what I know but the Wardens didn't exactly have a manual; they did their own things and worked together as an elite group using the skills of everyone in their squads" Alistair said rubbing his chin as he remembered the Grey Wardens at Ostagar.

_Wait… Agron doesn't know about the Calling does he? __No I don't think Duncan had a chance to tell him. __It's not something you just blurt out. "Hey by the way once you're a Warden you got thirty years before you die! Welcome to the club!" _Alistair thought keeping it to himself.

_Agron shouldn't know right now. We mi__ght die before this is all over and that knowledge just makes it worse. __Once you know about the Calling you can never unknow and that's the worse part. __Better to let Agron live without that knowledge for now. __He's__ handling a__ lot already __I don't need to make things worse _Alistair thought darkly.

"What do you think Duncan would have done?" Agron asked with a far off look in his eye. "I don't know… probably the same thing we're doing" Alistair said lowering his head slightly.

"Bet he'd had a better plan than us. Duncan would have known where to get allies and which to go first without even thinking about it. He was our leader and he always had a plan for everything" Alistair said with a sad smile.

_Duncan was the only one who ever cared what I wanted… __he thought I could be more __than what I aspired to be. More than just a bastard locked away in the Chantry _Alistair thought remembering his recruitment.

"You miss him don't you? You haven't been the same since Ostagar but then again I haven't been the same either" Agron said getting Alistair's attention again. "… yeah Duncan was a great man. He saved me from a life in the Templars" Alistair answered.

"Duncan saved both our lives by sending us to that tower. You know that right" Agron said glancing back at Alistair.

"I know. I keep thinking about that. If only he had… if we had traded places. Duncan would have been a much better Warden to deal with the Blight" Alistair said somberly as he looked away rubbing his eyes.

"They were a lot of people who should been the ones to survive. Who could have handled this better than we can" Agron said slowly with a far off look before continuing "but their gone Alistair and we can't bring them back. All we can do is finish what they started. We're the only ones left in Ferelden and it's our job to end the Blight.

"Yeah I know Agron. It's just hard at times. Duncan was a good man" Alistair said getting himself back together as he and Agron stood watch.

"You know when this is all over and if were still alive I liked to bury him if I can… I don't think he had even family to speak of" Alistair said. "… I don't think there'd be anything left of his body" Agron said darkly.

"I think he came from Highever. Maybe I'll go up there and see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know something, anything… he'd deserved more than what he got" Alistair said before turning to Agron saying "have you lost anyone… not that I mean to pry. I just…"

Agron slowly nodded not looking at Alistair as he answered "I lost my mother a few years ago." "How did you deal with it" Alistair asked. Agron shrugged saying "time I guess. I was sad at first then angry. Angry for a long time."

"Angry at what?" Alistair asked genuinely curious.

"Angry at the Alienage, angry at our lives, even angry at some of my family for no real reason… but my cousin helped me. Time heals all wounds or so the older folk say" Agron answered sounding more mature than a man his age should.

"Maybe" Alistair said slowly.

"If we survive the Blight I think I'd like to join you at Highever. I didn't know Duncan as long as you did but he was kind to me. He treated me as an equal. He saved my life twice and the least I can do is help you honor him" Agron said softly.

Alistair nodded then frowned slowly saying "what. Duncan saved your life twice? As in two different times? What do you mean did he help you before sending us to the tower?"

"Duncan stopped the Denerim Guards from arresting me… probably saved me from being executed come to think of it" Agron said simply as if it was just an average day. "What!" Alistair said gaping as he looked at Agron whom shrugged.

"You were in prison when Duncan recruited you? Marker! What happened?" Alistair asked.

"It's a long story" Agron answered. "I bet" Alistair responded.

"Anyway I can take this watch alone. You should get some rest before we head out in the morning" Alistair said moving to take a seat on the ground. "You sure?" Agron asked.

"It's fine" Alistair answered. "I'll come back in four hours to take over." Agron said nodding as he went back into camp to get some sleep. Alistair watched his fellow Grey Warden go before turning back to his watch unsheathing his Longsword and keeping close by just in case.

_We have a hard life ahead of us Agron. __Even if __we somehow survive and hold against the Blight things won't be easy. __**A Warden's life is never easy **__that's what Duncan used to say__._

_But I think we'll be okay for now. We already found some allies and like Duncan used to say **every army begins with a small group**_

* * *

**Kind of short but I thought it was fitting end for this chapter  
If anyone can get the reference to the Marbari's name than I solute you  
One thing I always wondered was why it was barely mentioned that Alistair is letting the Player Character lead when he is the senior Warden and I know Morrigan brings it up in her banter but I wanted to expand on that.  
Who leads the group will be an issue further down the road  
Hope you enjoyed the holidays and thank for Reading and please Review.  
**


	11. Cyrion II

**Hey guys, getting close to starting my second semester of school  
So I wanted to do one more update before going back  
This chapter may be a little slow but go with it**

* * *

**Cyrion II  
**

He knows everyone thinks he's crazy. He knows everyone believes that he's gone mad with grief… grief over the loss of his only son. Valendrian is kind and mostly leaves him alone telling the others to the same. He sits in the chair on the porch of his house… the house that he had built with his own hands a lifetime ago for his family.

He overhears the other Alienage elves as they gossip about him when they think he can't hear them. He learned a few things from living with his wife over the years, learned to hear more than others.

"The Grey Wardens died at Ostagar when they betrayed King Cailan" and "Agron was always a strange kid but I can't believe he went against the King" or "leave the old man alone his son died and he refuses to see to it" the elves of the Alienage gossiped behind Cyrion's back.

Cyrion is still sitting alone when he sees Shianni approaching. "Uncle Cyrion" Shianni says in greeting as she stands in front of him. "Shianni. Good to see you again how are you?" Cyrion said warmly as he offered his niece a chair on his porch.

Awkwardly Shianni took the seat beside Cyrion. "Uncle Cyrion… it's been a week. All the humans keep talking about it. Ostagar fell and... and the Grey Wardens died" Shianni said slowly.

Cyrion turned to look at Shianni not saying a word but simply watching his niece before softly saying "I've heard what the humans are saying." Shianni frowned and opened her mouth about to speak before closing it again unsure of what to say to her uncle.

"Uncle Cyrion… Agron's gone" Shianni said slowly as she looked away.

"You don't know that" Cyrion said harsher than he should have. Shianni cringed as she slowly looked away not meeting her uncle's eyes.

"I miss him too Cyrion. Agron was my friend… he was my best friend" Shianni said remembering her cousin fondly. "That Grey Warden took him to Ostagar and when news came about what happened… Cyrion I cried when I heard… but Agron's gone" Shianni said softly.

"It's been a week and we should hold a funeral for him… even if… even if we never get his body back it's the right thing to do" Shianni said sadly not meeting her uncle's eyes and looking at her feet.

"I will not hold a funeral for a man who is still alive" Cyrion simply. Seeing the pleading look in his niece Cyrion continued "you are young Shianni." "But-" Shianni began, she never liked it when elders told her she was too young, only for Cyrion to raise a hand up stopping her.

"Shianni you've not had a child yet and I'm glad for that you are too young. You don't understand the feeling of holding a life in your hands, a life that you made, and realizing that you'd give anything for them. Realizing that the best part of you has been passed on. Agron is my son and until to the day I die I will feel his heart beating as I feel mine" Cyrion said sternly.

Shianni stayed silent at that.

"Tell Valendrian he doesn't need to keep checking up on me" Cyrion said just as the door to his house opened and Soris stepped out. "Hey Shianni what's going on?" Soris said having heard his uncle and his cousin arguing before coming outside to check.

It had been decided that Soris should stay with Cyrion after a few days of tension with the other Alienage elves since the incident with Vaughan. For the past two days Soris had been staying in Agron's old room and helping Cyrion every now and again but still visiting Valora regularly.

"Nothing just Valendrian sending more people to check up on me" Cyrion answered before looking back at Shianni warmly continuing "but of all the people Shianni is the nicest." Shianni smiled at that knowing that Cyrion had lost favor amongst some of the Alienage elves since his son was taken by Duncan for the Grey Wardens.

"Don't listen to the others Cyrion. None of them did anything when that bastard Vaughan took our woman. Only Agron and I had the guts to help" Soris said having also noticed the way some of the other Alienage elves had been treating Cyrion lately.

"Only my two cousins were brave enough to do what needed to be done" Shianni said warmly as she remembered Agron bursting through the door to rescue her and the others. "That's very kind of you. Both of you. I think it's time I speak with Valendrian personally" Cyrion said standing up as he patted Shianni on her shoulder.

"Okay bye uncle Cyrion" Shianni said as she Soris waved their uncle off.

When Cyrion had gone Shianni turned to Soris saying "how is he?" "He's doing well but he still talks about Agron as if he's still… as if he's still alive" Soris said shifting as he looked away not meeting his cousin's eyes.

"I don't bring it up… Agron's was like my brother. When I heard about Ostagar I cried but I stopped because… because I don't think Agron would want us to cry for him" Soris said firmly.

"Agron wouldn't want us to mope around all day he'd want us live and remember him fondly. The good times we had growing up" Soris said as Shianni noticed him oddly glancing towards Cyrion's backyard from some reason.

"I miss him too Soris but Cyrion needs help" Shianni said softly as she rubbed her hands together. "Shianni… Cyrion's lost everything. If it wasn't for me he'd be living all alone in this house he built for his family" Soris said somberly.

For a few days after Agron had been taken Nesiara stayed with Cyrion but in the end was unable to stay having no husband to merry and a home waiting for her back at Highever. Cyrion had paid for Nesiara's ride back home insisting that it was the least he could do. Oddly enough Nesiara had said she would write them when she arrived home… yet there was still no word from her.

"Soris I'm worried about Cyrion but maybe you're right. Maybe we should leave him alone he's been through enough already" Shianni said softly feeling bad for listening to Valendrian this time.

Meanwhile near the Vhenadahl a small crowd of Alienage elves had stopped their milling about to watch as Cyrion stood in front of Valendrian. "I'm fine my old friend. You don't to keep sending people to check up on me" Cyrion said.

Valendrian was about to answer when instead he turned to the people watching and said "that's enough people. Please there is work to be done in the Alienage." It took a moment but the crowd of onlookers mumbled their agreement and moved on giving the Elder and Cyrion their privacy.

"I would have come myself Cyrion… but after what happened last time" Valendrian said awkwardly as he remembered. "I already apologized for yelling" Cyrion said warmly. A day after news had come of Ostagar, Valendrian had visited Cyrion to begin arrangements for a funeral only for the trembling father to yell and kick Valendrian out of his house making quite the scene.

"The apology is mine. I was tactless. I should have given you more time to mourn" Valendrian said speaking honestly. "I know I must seem mad to you but I can't explain it. I only know… that my son is alive" Cyrion said slowly.

Valendrian stayed silent.

_He doesn't believe me… what man would__? But I feel it deep in my bones and will not accept that my son is dead _Cyrion thought having grown tired of what people thought of him after the years since Adaia's passing.

"If that is what you believe than who am I to claim any different" Valendrian said speaking up after a moment and raising a hand to shake. _Though he may not believe me he is kind _Cyrion thought as he raised his hand shaking Valendrian's.

"However using Shianni was a low move" Cyrion said smiling as he joked with Valendrian smiling sheepishly as the Elder looked at his feet. "I thought she would get you to talk" Valendrian answered.

"You mean that Shianni was one of the only people to truly like my son and was his friends as well as his family" Cyrion said seeing through Valendrian's excuses. "I'm sorry for how some of us treated your family my friend" Valendrian said honestly.

"Adaia used to say that it never mattered what enemies you had or what people thought of you. That the only thing that mattered was who loved you, friends and family" Cyrion quoted looking away from Valendrian and glancing outside the walls of Alienage… to where on the outskirts of Denerim atop a hill a small tree had peacefully grown these past few years.

"I will tell the others to leave you be" Valendrian said bring Cyrion's gaze back to him. "Thank you Elder" Cyrion said honestly.

"Have you heard anything from the humans?" Cyrion asked seriously. "Nothing good. Some of the other Nobles think us elves are secretly planning to murder them. Thankfully we've stayed peaceful here in the Alienage but from what I can tell there are quite a few Nobles who believe the Alienage needs to be taught a lesson" Valendrian answered darkly.

"The humans only hear of an Elf who murdered the son of an Arl. They do not hear of what that monster did to our women they do not know of our suffering. The humans have no idea how the other half lives" Cyrion said bitterly.

"No I doubt they ever truly will" Valendrian said sadly. "It's been a long day Cyrion. I suggest we head home before the sun sets" Valendrian said softly as gave his farewells before heading home.

As Cyrion walked home he pondered the growing tension between the Alienage and the city folk… the human city folk.

Upon entering his home Cyrion found that Shianni had gone back home and that Soris had turned in for the night. _Tomorrow my Caravan leaves need to __rest up _Cyrion thought after making his dinner and cleaning his plate before heading to bed.

Cyrion drifted to slumber thinking his of son… only to have a dream.

A beautiful dream.

* * *

Opening his eyes Cyrion realized he was lying on his back on the softest ground he's ever known staring at the open sky except that sky wasn't normal but was pure white that extended onward forever.

Sitting up Cyrion noticed he was in a clearing of a forest. A beautiful forest that looked like it had grown untouched by man with a river flowing nearby; its' water clearer than any water Cyrion had ever seen that shined before his eyes.

Then he heard it… a voice that sung to him touching his heart warmly.

"_**Emma Lath**_" the voice of Adaia said.

Not believing his ears Cyrion turned and saw his wife before him. Beautiful as ever, thin yet muscular, her long chestnut hair almost falling over her Vallaslin marked face, and dressed in white clothing more beautiful than the finest Orlesian silk.

Too stunned for words Cyrion could only watch as Adaia walked barefoot to him before crouching down beside him smiling warmly as she said "_**the years have been kind to you my love.**_"

"I am dreaming?" Cyrion said in a far off voice his eyes near the verge of tears as he looked into the brown eyes of his wife.

"_**If this is **__**a dream then it is a good dream**_" Adaia laughed as she warmly placed a hand on Cyrion's hair brushing it from his face. "_**I have missed you**_" Adaia said warmly as she caressed Cyrion's face. Cyrion closed his eyes blissfully as he felt the now flawless skin of his wife warm his body and reached his hand up to Adaia's saying "I have missed you too."

"_**You need not mourn me. We will see each other again one day Emma Lath. Know that you brought me peace when I had none**_" Adaia said as Cyrion opened his eyes not wanting to miss a second of seeing his wife.

"Agron is alive?" Cyrion asked beginning to weep as for the first time in many years he was vulnerable and showed the grim fear that haunted him every day since he'd heard of Ostagar.

"_**He is. I do not envy the road he will take. You will see our son ag**__**ain when you think all hope lost yet he will not be the same. Agron will be a man grown. Twice he will save your life and once you will save his though he will not wish it so, for everything has a cost. When you see him tell him that his road is long and filled with hardship and th**__**at the Blight is only the beginning**_" Adaia said sadly.

Cyrion nodded slowly as he let go of his wife's hand letting it leave his face. "Don't go. I just want to stay here with you… even if for a moment" Cyrion said feeling a sudden emptiness inside, his eyes red and puffy as Adaia gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"_**I must**_" Adaia answered leaning in and resting her forehead to his. "_**Trouble is stirring in the Alienage. I await the day we meet again**_" Adaia said as Cyrion gripped his wife close knowing she'd be gone soon.

"_**Wake up**_" Adaia said pressing a soft kiss to his lips…

Cyrion opened his eyes finding himself inside his room lying in his bed yet feeling the faded warmth of a kiss on his lips. Morning had come and tilting his head Cyrion gazed at the empty side of his bed, the side that had been empty for years, and rubbed a hand across it a single tear sliding down his face.

* * *

Once Cyrion had washed his face, bathed and gotten dressed he made his way into his kitchen where ate breakfast with his nephew Soris before they both heard it.

A disturbance in the Alienage.

_Thunk. Thunk _the sound of wood being hammered and stone bricks being lifted and the shouts of elves disturbing Cyrion's breakfast as he turned to Soris saying "... we should see what it is."

Stepping outside Soris and Cyrion noticed a crowd of Alienage elves had gathered at the main entrance to the Alienage and that apparently a large group of humans were the cause of it.

"What's going on?" Cyrion asked pushing past the crowd before stopping as he saw the Garrison Captain along with a few Denerim Guards and a few strange foreign men in robes.

"Why are you building walls around the Alienage!" Valendrian asked appearing from nowhere as the crowd of angry elves parted in his wake. "There has been a plague discovered in the city! A plague that was tracked to its' source here in the Alienage!" the Garrison Captain said standing his ground despite being heavily outnumbered.

The Elves all stopped in their tracks muttering and panicked as a few frantic shouts of "A plague in the Alienage!" "You're going to help us right!" and "is it our food! Is our food safe!" ripped through the crowd.

The Garrison Captain watched the elves panic amongst themselves while he stood tall and intimidating in his heavy Chainmail armor. "We do not understand the source however do know that it is inside the Alienage and we intend to keep it that way" the Garrison Captain said getting everyone's attention.

_A plague… if there's a plague then how come no one is sick _Cyrion thought as he narrowed his eyes looking over the strange robed men behind the Garrison Captain.  
_I don't like this _Cyrion thought darkly.

"You're locking us inside the Alienage?" Valendrian asked slowly.

"The Alienage is now under quarantine. The Denerim Guards are boarding up the exits while a sentry will be posted outside the main entrance. No Elf is to leave without our permission and the Alienage will remain locked down until the plague is gone" the Garrison Captain said sternly.

"Sir some of us have business inside Denerim. We have jobs in the marketplace, the mills, at Inns, some of us are servants" Valendrian said stepping forward as he gestured at the crowd of elves behind him.

"Those who pass the inspection will be allowed to leave if they have vital jobs serving the Nobles however the others will remain quarantined in the Alienage" the Garrison Captain said sternly as the crowd of elves started to shout.

_Only Elves working as servants will be allowed to leave and only if the Guards let them. The rest of us will lose our jobs… my caravan will be halted... this will cripple the Alienage _Cyrion thought darkly about to speak out only for Shianni to beat him to it appearing out of nowhere. "That's not fair! How will we eat! Not all of us are servants and you said only some of them would be allowed to leave" Shianni said as Soris appeared behind her holding her back from yelling into the Garrison Captain's face.

The Garrison Captain held out his hands as a line of Denerim Guards appeared in front of him keeping the elves back. "Food will be brought to you! All we do we do for you! This is for your safety as much as it is for ours!" the Garrison Captain yelled from behind his men as the strange robed men watched amused.

_Locked in the Alienage like this… we're completely under their control. We can't cause trouble or they can simply stop giving us food _Cyrion thought darkly.

Unsheathing his Longsword the Garrison Captain silenced the crowd of elves as all of them stepped back cringing at the sight of sharpened steel. _The Alienage remembers what happened the last time armed men forced their way into our homes _Cyrion thought remembering the double wedding.

"Listen here! Lord Regent Loghain has shown mercy. Under his orders we will provide for you and treat those infected with the plague!" the Garrison Captain yelled protected by his line of Denerim Guards.

"This is Caladrius a Tevinter Healer employed by the Great Loghain himself! He will be screening you and until he declares otherwise the Alienage will remain in quarantine!" the Garrison Captain said gesturing as the leader of the strange robed men stepped forward.

Caladrius was middle aged bald man with small beady eyes and a thick beard. He wore heavy robes of fine silk with fur lined around his chest and shoulders for warmth. His arrogance and swagger clearly showed he was a leader and that he had no love for the Alienage.

"Ah yes I will be looking after all of you. I will require a large building that will serve as the hospital for those infected. I see there's a general store past that rather large ugly tree" Caladrius said looking over the crowd of elves as he noticed more elves appearing behind them.

_How many blighted Elves live in this poor excuse of a town _Caladrius thought. Rushing through the crowd Alarith appeared saying "but sirs! The general store is mine! How will I live without my business! How will I live without my home!"

"You will be fairly compensated for your service to the eh Alienage. I'm sure one of your friends will allow you to live with them in the time being" Caladrius answered smoothly without a care in the world.

"The general store is good but not big enough. I fear we will have to use some of the back apartments as well. Anyone living there will also have to be moved" Caladrius said looking over the general store and the apartments behind it planning how he would organize the 'hospital'.

Stepping forward Cyrion spoke up. "What is nature of this plague? If it is as dangerous as you claim they why are you allowed to so freely help us? How can you hope to cure this by locking it up where it will be allowed to grow?" Cyrion said crossing his arms.

Caladrius looked over Cyrion clearly annoyed. "Sir the plague seems to affect elves the most with very few humans getting infected. By containing the plague we stop it from spreading across the country to the other Alienages" Caladrius answered smoothly and calmly.

_He's practiced this conversation before _Cyrion realized.

"How will you treat those who are 'infected'? What is the nature of plague itself? What makes you such a specialists on this plague if it is something new?" Cyrion said staring down Caladrius as Valendrian frowned thinking things over.

"I am a fully trained Healer from the Tevinter colleges. The plague has been documented before and I have the reports. I have also dealt with it before. It is too difficult for you elves to understand but trust us my men and I will take 'good care' of you" Caladrius said smiling smoothly.

"Can we see these reports of yours then? See how the plague works?" Valendrian said shifting uneasily as he stepped forward. "As I said it is too difficult for elves to understand. I mean honestly how many of you can even read?" Caladrius said smirking.

There was silence from the elves. There was no schooling amongst the Alienage elves besides what they taught themselves and their children. Even those elves working as servants very rarely learned to read or write and thus became excellent messengers for Nobles. What Noble would want their messengers to read the letters they were delivering?

"I can" Cyrion said suddenly. "Excuse me?" Caladrius asked taken aback.

"I know how to read. When I was young man I taught myself to read by getting every book and newspaper I could find. I run a caravan business and I wouldn't be able to do that if I didn't know how to read… ask the Garrison Captain if you don't believe me" Cyrion answered.

"Hmm I… yes I've seen him leading a caravan outside the city. He does indeed know how to read" the Garrison Captain said slowly.

"Let me see some ID. You say you're a Tevinter Healer and what of those reports you say you have. I can read them to the others" Cyrion said glancing back at the other elves that gathered in protest for the Alienage.

Caladrius stayed silent for a moment before quickly recovering as he said "I don't answer to you sir. Beside the reports contain medical data only a professional healer could understand."

Cyrion slowly nodded accepting that he wouldn't be getting anything but he did notice the stiffness in Caladrius's answer and the fact that the Denerim Guards moved to protect him just in case.

"Return to your homes and await further instructions! Caladrius and his men will begin screening all of you as soon as possible" the Garrison Captain said slowly forcing the crowds of Alienage elves to disperse. Soris glanced at Cyrion grimly as he pulled Shianni back not letting get into more trouble with the Denerim Guards as he escorted her back home.

Meeting Valendrian's eyes as they walked away Cyrion said "I don't like this." "What can we do?" Valendrian asked darkly. Cyrion glanced back at Caladrius and the Garrison Captain with his men as the continued organizing the quarantine of the Alienage.

"Nothing… and they know it" Cyrion answered.

Parting ways with Valendrian and heading home Cyrion muttered to himself "trouble is stirring in the Alienage."

The next few days were as worse as Cyrion feared they would be. All other exits from the Alienage were boarded up by the Denerim Guards with thick blocks of wood and brick forming walls at least three feet thick and eleven feet tall with no hope of escape. The main entrance remained heavily guarded by Denerim Guards and with few allowed to leave… and even fewer allowed to re-enter once gone.

As this happened Caladrius had set up his 'hospital' and started taking Alienage elves apparently at random with no one questioning his authority. Some elves in panic had begun washing their food extra carefully convinced the food was the cause of the plague.

Cyrion however refused to believe Caladrius and his tales of a plague within the Alienage and as the days passed Cyrion helped Valendrian manage the Alienage with little they had.

Every day was becoming harder with dwindling supplies and almost no coin available to them since the quarantine… they all were completely dependent on the Denerim Guard and Caladrius for supplies.

In spite of all this Cyrion did the only thing he could do, he spoke in hushed whispers to any who would listen that Caladrius was lying and that he wasn't treating the elves that he took in. Cyrion had been the first to notice that any Elf that entered Caladrius's hospital never left and that no one was allowed to visit any patients. After Cyrion it had been Shianni then Valendrian.

Then one day catching Soris as he was on his way to visit his wife Valora, Cyrion pulled him aside saying "Soris never let yourself be taken by Caladrius. Tell your wife tell your family. Tell everyone you can not to let themselves be taken."

"I… okay" Soris said seeing the serious look in his uncle's eyes.

But that same day Soris arrived at his former home only to find that Caladrius and his men had already taken Valora to the hospital.

In the days that past Cyrion, Shianni, and Soris told all that would listen to hide themselves and their children away deep into the Alienage. Many ignored them especially with Soris because of what had happened on his double weeding day but a few listened and those few took the advice hiding themselves from Caladrius and his men.

It wasn't much but it was all they could do; hiding people away and saving who they could from being taken into Caladrius's hospital.

Cyrion and discussed the idea of a riot with Valendrian only for the Elder to shoot the idea down saying that locked inside the Alienage like this a riot wouldn't last long and many people would die.

Then Cyrion had the idea to grow crops in his backyard. It wasn't much but Cyrion had taken some seeds left behind by Adaia that she'd kept from her time in the Dalish.

Bombadi seeds they were called; the Dalish used them when they needed to hunker down somewhere with little game to hunt. As Adaia had explained the Ancient Keepers of old had breed these plants with their magic; breed them to grow faster than any normal plant did. They tasted bland but they could sustain people through harsh times and now seemed like the right time to use them.

The Denerim Guards and Caladrius didn't care what Cyrion did in his backyard and so Cyrion began to slowly get rid of Caladrius's control of them. Cyrion had begun to make the Alienage self reliant. Before every elf in the Alienage was completely dependent on the Denerim Guards and Caladrius just to eat but now as Cyrion started to plant the Bombadi seeds around the Alienage people were starting to openly question the mysterious plague.

Whatever the people's issue with Cyrion none spoke badly of him now as he and his plants fed those that had starved with what little supplies the Denerim Guards had given them.

He knew most people thought he was a madman. They thought Cyrion was mad for not believing in a plague that mysteriously appeared the Alienage. Thought Cyrion was a madman for believing that a son who must surely **be dead **was in fact **alive**.

_I'm not strong like you are Agron. __Adaia was always stronger than me __and though you never said it Agron we both knew __that you were tougher than your old man _Cyrion thought as sat in the house he'd built himself.

_I can not __join the Grey Wardens or storm a __Castle but I can feed as many people as I can__ and I can keep as many people __away from __Caladrius as I can_ Cyrion thought sternly as the night dragged on.

Cyrion laughed at himself thinking _I most likely am a madman… my dead wife appeared to me in a dream __and warned me of what was to come. That she t__old me I prophecy I don'__t understand and that despite __all logic __I believe that my only son is still alive._

"I'll write when I can" Agron's last words to his father before he had been taken by Duncan into the Grey Wardens and the last words a father had heard from his son before news of a failed battled arrived and the news that his son had most likely died.

_Agron my son… if only I had a letter. Anything to __prove that you we__re still alive. __No matter what I have to believe that you survived Ostagar… I have to believe __that Adaia was right _Cyrion thought.

* * *

_Elsewhere  
Two days from the Circle_

Leliana watched as the two surviving Grey Wardens in Ferelden, Alistair and Agron spared with each other trading blows near their camp. They had decided to take a break only instead of doing that himself Agron had insisted that he needed to practice with Alistair again.

For the past two days Agron had been making Alistair train him as they others watched. _They'll just try themselves out and have less time to rest _the others thought as they glanced at them every now and again shaking their heads.

Since they didn't want to actually hurt each other they'd put down their real weapons and gathered a few tree branches that they'd shaped into clumsy wooden swords. Alistair was still using his Shield but made sure to never slam Agron in the face or anywhere too hard.

Everyone expected Alistair to be on top as he had been a Grey Warden longer than Agron and had had Templar training before that only for Agron to hold his own. It really was remarkable as Alistair pressed forward Shield and clumsy wooden sword to Agron and his two clumsy wooden swords.

As Alistair pressed forward Agron once again did those movements he couldn't really explain other than 'reacting' as instead of backing away like an sane man would Agron leapt forward slashing downward with both his 'swords'. _Crack _the sound of wood clashing with wood as Agron's swords slammed into Alistair's Shield forcing the senior Grey Warden back.

Agron almost had Alistair as he slashed and stabbed with both his wooden swords but only Alistair to block with his Shield and manage to push forward lightly slamming Agron back.

Landing on his back Agron raised his wooden sword only to find Alistair hovering his wooden sword an inch from Agron's throat. "I got you" Alistair said panting from exhaustion.

"You got me" Agron said slowly as Alistair backed up helping Agron to his feet. Once back on his feet Agron let out a heavy breath saying "again."

Alistair raised his Shield holding it out in front of him as he hovered his wooden sword above his Shield ready for an attack. Agron was learning that in that stance Alistair could block an enemy and stab them or push an enemy back and slash them. It was a good stance that allowed plenty of movements for attacking or defending or at times both.

Testing out Alistair's defenses Agron pressed forward slashing with his wooden swords only to be pushed back by Alistair's Shield.

Then Agron did something that Alistair didn't see coming… he slashed with both his wooden swords as Alistair blocked only to leap forward and kick Alistair's Shield. Alistair stumbled back unbalanced as Agron slashed with his wooden swords almost getting a direct hit on Alistair's chest.

Alistair was lucky though and managed to bat Agron back with his Shield only this time Agron was ready for it. Alistair had managed to bat Agron away but he hadn't managed to hit the elf as Agron sidestepped and slashed his friend's side lightly. Before Alistair could do anything Agron had placed one of his wooden swords at where Alistair's heart would be.

Alistair groaned.

"I got you" Agron panted smirking. "Where did you learn these things?" Alistair panted as he lowered his Shield and rubbed a fresh batch of sweat off his forehead.  
"I don't know… I just thought about it and reacted" Agron said stepping back.

"We're done for today" Agron said as Alistair nodded saying "good we're sweating like dogs out here." Argos looked at them and barked. "Oh like you're doing anything other than sleeping and eating our food" Alistair called back to the Mabari as he wagged his tail.

Taking a seat on the ground Alistair turned to Agron saying "You're doing really well. Made a lot of improvement and you're almost caught up. Score's eight to five now with that one time we got a draw."

"I don't keep score" Agron said shrugging. "Where's the fun in that" Alistair said chuckling.

Seeing that Agron didn't answer to that Alistair spoke up saying "you know you kinda break the rules."

"Rules?" Agron asked looking up. "The way you fight. You don't have a particular style and you're not left or right hand dominated… plus you the way you react. There's no pattern to it" Alistair said lightly.

"Didn't know there were rules to break" Agron answered.

"Eh whatever works for you" Alistair replied. "According to you I still managed to win five times" Agron said quoting Alistair. "Three more wins and we'll be even" Alistair said smirking as Agron simply sat having no mind for contest.

Nearly an hour later as they were getting ready to leave Alistair noticed Agron holding something in his hand as he sat by himself. "What's that?" Alistair asked just as Agron hurriedly put it up saying "nothing" but not before Alistair could see that it was piece of paper.

"A letter? You're reading a letter?" Alistair asked curious. "It's private" Agron responded not meeting Alistair's eyes as he stood up ready to get going. "Sorry… it's just I haven't seen many Elves who could read" Alistair said awkwardly as he got ready to leave with the group. "Not many elves can" Agron answered.

As Agron and Alistair took point with Sten, Morrigan, Leliana, and Argos in the rear they walked in silence until Agron spoke up again.

Agron didn't even look back at Alistair but he slowly said "my father taught me." "Huh?" Alistair asked as he glanced behind at the others noticing they were out of earshot _odd_.

"My father taught me to read when I was little. I… I had a lot of trouble with it when I was younger. I kept scrambling the words in my head but every day my father would take me aside for three hours and make me read. Took time but I learned" Agron said slowly.

"Dyslexia. I knew a few kids back at the Chantry that had that problem. The Sisters just kinda gave up on them and they were let go" Alistair said frowning.

"I didn't know it had a name" Agron said as they walked.

They didn't talk much after that on the road to Lake Calenhad.

However inside Agron's carrying pouch was a letter. A letter Agron had written at Ostagar but had never had the time to send. A letter that had been rewritten and was waiting to be sent.

* * *

**My idea for this chapter started with wanting to show how other people reacted to the events in Origins  
I wanted to show more of Cyrion because I felt he needed more character despite being the hero's father  
I made some changes to Loghain selling elves into slavery but I don't think it was too much  
For the whole reading thing I just always wondered how the hero could read. There's no public school in Ferelden?  
Historically in medieval times only the aristocrats could read while very few common folk could**  
**I had writing Adaia again  
Oh and Emma Lath = my love. And Vallaslin is the tattoos the Dalish have on their faces.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!**


	12. The Legend Himself

**Hey guys, been awhile.  
Been busy with school and what not plus my brother is back in town  
But I finally sat down and finished this.  
Should be noted that this chapter is quite long.  
I ended up compressing certain events and leaving only what I thought was important for this chapter  
So if pacing seems off. I apologize.**

* * *

**The Legend himself.**

"Agron wake up" a sweet soft voice called.

Opening his eyes slowly and blinking Agron realized he that he was back in his room inside his father's house in the Alienage. He was back inside his home in bed and there was the warmth of another body beside him.

_How _Agron thought before twitching as he felt a soft hand gently wrap itself around his chest and realized someone was lying next to him. "Did you sleep okay?" the woman lying beside him asked as she caressed his chest.

"Nesiara?" Agron said confused.

The sweet blond elf smiled at her husband. "Who else?" Nesiara asked as Agron gently pushed her hand off his chest. Nesiara the sweet, attractive, young woman that was Agron's wife nestled close to her husband. They were both in their night clothes and though Nesiara hadn't had a chance to clean up Agron had to admit she was just as pretty as he remembered.

"This… this isn't right" Agron said slowly.

"How could this be wrong" Nesiara said raising a hand to Agron's forehead. "You feel okay love?" Nesiara asked looking concerned. Before Agron could answered his father's voice called "wake up you two; breakfast is ready!"

"Hey come on" Nesiara said sitting up and getting out of Agron's bed but not before bending down to kiss him lightly.

… _This isn't right _Agron thought as Nesiara stretched and yawned saying "we should get dressed I don't think Cyrion wants to see us in our night clothes." Hesitantly Agron got out of bed and opened his dressing pausing as he saw that the clothes inside had been divided into two sides. The first side held his clothes while the other apparently held Nesiara's.

"Pass me the dress on the lower right. Shianni gave it to me on our wedding night and I think it matches my eyes" Nesiara said. Awkwardly Agron grabbed the dress and passed it to his wife before grabbing a simple pair of trousers and a shirt for himself.

Seeing that Nesiara had begun to change as soon she'd been given her clothes, Agron looked away giving his wife her privacy. Nesiara giggled "Such a gentleman. Agron we've been married for weeks. It's fine really."

"… weeks" Agron said slowly as he frowned still not looking as Nesiara changed before getting dressed himself. Once dressed the two of them left his room and entered the kitchen finding Cyrion setting food on the table for them.

"Dad" Agron said sounding sad... only he wasn't sure why.

"Son" Cyrion answer smiling. Before Agron could continue Nesiara put her hand in his and pulled him along as they took seats beside each other.

"So you two took quite a long time to get up. A long night perhaps" Cyrion said winking at Agron. Nesiara giggled and blushed as she managed to speak up saying "that's private."

Agron however stayed silent thinking about something that he couldn't quite remember. _Nesiara and I… we never. Only a kiss. No this wrong this never happened… couldn't happen _Agron thought.

"I understand you're young. I suspect I'll have the grandchildren I always wanted sooner than I expected. I'm sure they'll have their mother's beauty and their father's strength" Cyrion said smiling at the two of them.

Agron suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong son?" Cyrion asked concerned as Nesiara reached over feeling Agron's forehead as she said "you sure you're okay love?" "This isn't right" Agron said slowly. _Why can't I remember_

"Son you're not acting too well. Here let me get you some medicine and you can take a nap" Cyrion said frowning with concern. "It's okay love. Come back to bed I'll stay with you" Nesiara said sweetly as she tried moved to pull Agron along. But Agron didn't let her.

"No" Agron said slowly.

_Duncan recruited me. He took me from the Alienage. Arl Vaughan… then Nesiara had to go back to Highever. I can't… I don't know the rest _Agron thought managing to piece together fragments of his memory.

"You went back to Highever" Agron said turning to Nesiara.

"Why would I leave my beautiful husband and the life we could have here?" Nesiara answered sweetly. "This isn't what happened. This couldn't happen" Agron said facing his father as he slowly backed away his senses telling him to be wary.

_Why can't I remember! _He thought

_Ostagar. Flemeth… the treaties… the Circle_ Agron mussed as he held his head forcing himself to remember when everything was pleasant and nice here. Why would he ever want to leave? His father was here and he could have a family here with Nesiara.

**Because I have a job to do. Because there's no one else left who can see this through**

"Wynne. The Circle… this isn't real" Agron said suddenly feeling a familiar weight on his back, his longswords were sheathed on his back.

His armor was back on and the house he grew up in dissolved into nothing before his eyes leaving behind a strange emptiness surrounding the floating island he was standing on.

Agron was in the Fade.

Unsheathing his longswords Agron faced the two Sloth demons pretending to be his father and the wife he once would have had, Nesiara.

"You just couldn't be happy could you? You just couldn't have the family you were always meant to happen. The thing you wanted" the voices of Nesiara and Cyrion said in unison underlined by a deep harsh demonic voice.

"Doesn't matter what I want" Agron responded coldly as Cyrion and Nesiara changed form, the two of them erupting into Sloth demons.

The two Sloth demons charged together trying to overwhelm the lone elven Warden but Agron batted them back using his longswords to force them back.

One of them charged forward using its monstrous form to leap trying to pounce but Agron was ready and stabbed it mid leap. Roaring in pain the Sloth demon began fading away into dust but not before the Sloth that pretended to be Nesiara charged.

Seeing that the Sloth he had stabbed hadn't completely faded away yet, Agron forced it forward using it as buffer between him and the Sloth that had pretended to be Nesiara.

Leaving his first longsword impaled inside the Sloth that once been his father, Agron rushed his other longsword raised low. Dodging a few crazed slashes from the Sloth that had been Nesiara, Agron closed in and beheaded it.

Both Sloth Demons faded away into nothing.

Picking up the longsword he'd used to stab the Sloth that been his father, Agron warily looked around expecting more demons but finding a door nearby instead.

The door was pure white with a faint blue glow. Hesitantly Agron opened the door seeing a different floating island on the other side.

_I can't stay here. Need to find the others… Wynne or Morrigan have the best chance _Agron thought as he let out a heavy breath and walked through the door. Appearing on another floating island from the Fade Agron saw another Circle Mage gaping at him from he sat. Before the Circle Mage could speak Agron had raised a longsword at the man's throat.

_Is he another demon? _Agron thought.

"Hold! I… I'm a mage" the Circle Mage said feeling the cold steel of Agron's longsword pressed to his throat. "The Sloth Demon trapped you too?" Agron asked staring the Circle Mage down.

"My name is Niall. I tried to lead a group of other mages to stop Uldred, we tried to use the Litany of Adralla. But the Sloth demon got us… I'm all that's left" Niall said slowly.

"I'm a Grey Warden. My companions and I were trying to stop Uldred but that Sloth demon got us too" Agron said lowering his longsword. "A Grey Warden? I thought they all died at Ostagar" Niall said standing up and looking over Agron before continuing "doesn't' matter now anyway."

"What do you mean?" Agron asked.

Niall laughed but it wasn't a jolly laugh, it was full of despair and accepted failure. "What are you laughing at?" Agron asked bitterly.

Niall gestured around the island of the Fade they were both standing on as he himself sat down to his earlier position. "There's no going escaping here. I can't tell how long it's been since the Sloth trapped me. Take a seat there's much else to do but wait" Niall said.

"Wait for what?" Agron asked. "The end" Niall answered.

"The Sloth demon will consume us until there's nothing left. I'm stuck here waiting to die with some random Grey Warden as my sole companion for the rest of my short, pathetic life" Niall said in dry acceptance.

"I'm not going to die here" Agron answered sternly. Seeing Niall not even bother to answer him Agron looked around the Fade saying "hey come on there's has to be way out of here." "There isn't" Niall answered stoically.

"I broke free of my illusion. There's a way" Agron retorted. Niall laughed harshly saying "don't you think I tried. There is no escape." Agron strode over and grabbed Niall roughly by the shoulder saying "you're a Mage. You can help me. Together the two of us break free and find my companions."

Niall shook his head saying "there's no point. Wander if you want but there's no use. There are other doors but there's just more demons on the other side waiting to kill you."

"I'll find a way out of here. And when I do I'm coming back for you" Agron said knowing that he couldn't get through to Niall. "I'll come back for you then we'll leave. Together" Agron said turning to explore the Fade and find his companions.

Niall watched Agron go before hanging his head low. _How long until there's nothing left and the Sloth demon consumes me _he pondered in despair waiting to die.

Unbeknownst to Niall however was that Agron would succeed where he had failed. Wandering through the Fade, Agron moved through the doors fighting his way past the lower demons that blocked him. Pushing past the trials of the Fade until he freed his companions.

The first companion Agron freed was Morrigan. He had found her arguing with a Sloth pretending to be Flemeth. Surprisingly Morrigan knew that it wasn't really her mother but she had refused to fight it… almost like the very image of her mother frightened her.

When Agron had found them he wasted no time and charged forth punching the Sloth pretending to be Flemeth in the face. As the Sloth revealed its true form Agron slashed it across the chest killing it before it could attack.

Morrigan had smirked at that before something pulled her away from the Fade. Though he couldn't find her Agron knew that she was free and so moved on.

Next he found Sten whom also knew that what he was seeing wasn't real. "My comrades died by my mistake… I will not take their lives again" Sten had answered as he argued with Agron.

"Then their deaths were for nothing. You can't change the past but now I need your help Sten. The Blight is bigger than any of us" Agron had responded. After that Sten had solemnly nodded just as his Greatsword reappeared in his hand. Agron nodded firmly as together Sten and Agron charged the Sloths.

Together the two of them, Qunari and Elf met the Sloths head on. Sten using his superior weight and reach to slice through them while Agron blurred between them dodging and slashing.

One of the Sloths had leapt atop Agron bringing the elf down pinning him as he dropped his longswords. Groaning in effort Agron had used his bare hands to keep the Sloth from finishing him off, holding the demon off him as it clawed at him to no avail.

But then Sten had come to his rescue roaring loudly in his Qunari language as he tackled the Sloth off Agron before decapitating the demon with a single massive swing of his Greatsword.

The Sloth demon fading away into nothing as it fell in two from Sten's attack.

As Agron lay panting on his back Sten had reached over and given him a hand helping the elven Warden to his feet. "Thanks" Agron had said picking up his longswords.

"You were right. The Blight must be stopped regardless of my mistakes. I am with you to the end" Sten had answered solemnly before he too was separated from Agron but free.

After Sten was Wynne. Agron had found the older Circle mage trapped in an illusion having forgotten where she was.

"I couldn't save them. Why was I given such power if I could not save the innocent? I will mourn their passing and despair until I too join them" Wynne said in a hopeless voice as Agron found her amidst the bodies of several young Circle mages.

"Wynne. You have to remember. My name is Agron and I'm a Grey Warden we came seeking the Circle's aide but found Uldred's coup instead. The Circle mages aren't dead yet we can save them. You can save them" Agron had urged trying to break through to here.

"Have you no respect for the dead? Let me mourn them in peace stranger-" Wynne had begun only for Agron to interrupt "I saw you at Ostagar."

"Remember Wynne. The Blight and us fighting to free the Circle." Agron said sternly grabbing the older woman by her shoulders. "I…" Wynne had stumbled. "Wynne I need your help. You have the most experience with magic. If we are to break free than we'll need your help most of all" Agron said meeting her eyes.

"I… I remember. The Circle… the Sloth" Wynne had said slowly. Moments later the Sloths pretending to be corpses had risen like some cruel form of undead and proceeded to mock Wynne calling her a failure until Agron silenced the one closest to him.

Then the Sloths revealed their true forms and Agron was awed by Wynne's show of force. He had seen Morrigan use magic before but not like Wynne had against the Sloths.

The moment her staff had appeared in her hands Wynne went to work blasting away the Sloths, using her magic to tear through them leaving nothing but dust. It all happened so fast that to Agron it seemed but a single flash of bright light.

When the smoke had cleared Agron had nodded impressed by Wynne as she too disappeared leaving Agron alone but no longer imprisoned.

Next Agron had freed Alistair.

Agron had found his fellow Grey Warden inside what appeared to be one of the great halls of Ostagar. Alistair had been celebrating with what must have been the other Wardens, the Wardens that Agron had never had the chance to meet.

Most surprising of all was the Duncan was there. Agron had found Alistair drinking besides the grizzled old Grey Warden that been Duncan, their mentor.

It had been difficult to convince Alistair that he was in the Fade and that Duncan and the other Wardens were dead but Agron had managed it. The Sloth pretending to be Duncan kept claiming the Blight was over and the Deep Roads set ablaze ending the Darkspawn threat forever.

The hardest thing for Agron and Alistair in the Fade was that some part of them wanted to believe it. 

To be free of the burden they both carried.

But in the end Agron had grabbed Alistair forcefully saying "we're all that's left! There's no one else! It's just us! … Duncan died at Ostagar." Alistair had slowly took in his fellow Grey Warden's words and hung his head speaking in a low empty voice as he said "I know."

From there Alistair and Agron, the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden, charged the Sloths until only 'Duncan' remained. It took both of them working together but in the end both of them had managed to overwhelm and slay the Sloth pretending to be Duncan.

When it was over and the Sloths faded away Alistair spoke saying "I'm sorry. I just… seeing Duncan again. I wanted to believe it. That we had won." "I wanted to believe the Sloths too. I was home again but I knew it couldn't happen. We have a job to do Alistair and we need to see it through" Agron had responded.

Alistair had nodded at that as he too disappeared free of his illusion.

Finally Agron had freed Leliana.

Leliana was in what appeared to be a Chantry of some kind but bigger than the one from Lothering.

The Orlesian Bard had been praying with a Chantry Mother of some kind when Agron had appeared weary from his trials in the Fade and freeing the other companions. "Remember your vision. This isn't real and the Blight must be stopped" Agron had said pulling Leliana aside.

"I… yes I remember." Leliana had managed to say after thinking it over. The Chantry Mother then erupted into a Sloth demon just as Leliana's bow appeared on her back.

Together they slew the Sloth demon, Leliana's arrow piercing the demon's heart as Agron beheaded it. "Thank you. I was lost but the Maker sent you to save me" Leliana had said before disappearing free of her illusion.

At first Agron had thought to free his faithful Mabari, Argos. But he remembered that he'd left his Mabari back with the other Circle mages that Wynne had protected.

With all of his companions freed Agron had taken a moment to catch his breath. The Fade had taken its toll on the young elven Warden. He and he alone had been the one to break free of the Sloth demon's influence. He alone had been the one to rescue his companions. He alone had truly fought through the Fade and now he was tired and nearly worn out but knew it wasn't over and so moved on.

Arriving in the Higher Sloth Demon's inner sanctum Agron was reunited with his companions as all of them found their way there in the end. "Agron! I'm here!" Alistair had said appearing first and moving to grasp Agron's forearm as the elven Warden did the same.

"It seems we found each other again. No thanks to Alistair I'm sure" Morrigan said as she appeared beside them followed by Argos and Leliana.

"We're wasting time" Sten called as he too appeared followed by Wynne.

"The Demon's game could not keep us apart. Together we have found each other and together we will break free of this prison" Wynne said gripping her staff.

_Actually I freed all of you _Agron thought from some dark part of his mind but he said nothing knowing he was exhausted.

"Let's go" Agron called taking the lead with Alistair as the others followed. The Higher Sloth Demon, the mastermind of the illusions, stood waiting for them in the center of the floating island.

"_**What do we have here? A few rebellious minions? Escaped slaves? My, my but you do have some gall. Play time is over you all have to go back now**_" the Higher Sloth demon said.

Agron stood his ground saying "I broke free before I can do it again." "You made a dangerous enemy demon by toying with my mind" Morrigan retorted. "You will not hold us demon. We are free and you cannot stand against of us!" Wynne called gripping her staff.

Sten cursed in his Qunari language. Leliana thanked the Maker as she drew her bow saying "his light showed us the way and together we will prevail." Alistair shrugged as unsheathed his weapons saying "guess we need to kick another demon's ass. Nothing's ever simple with us is it?"

"_**If you go back quietly I do much better this time. I'll make you much happier.**_" The Higher Sloth Demon cooed.

"_**Morrigan I can give you the power you so crave. Sten I can reunite you with your brothers in arms and what you thought lost to you forever. Leliana I can free you from your past, isn't that what you've always wanted.**_

_**Wynne don't you want to find Aneirin? Don't you want to see the man that he has become?** **Awe and Alistair why would you abandon Duncan? Don't you want to save him; to end the Blight. Don't you want the family that Duncan gave you?**_" The Higher Sloth Demon said turning to each of them in turn.

_He has seen into our minds _Agron realized as the others stood stunned by the demon's knowledge of them. Morrigan snorted and Sten tightened his grip on his Greatsword as Wynne kept her cool but Leliana and Alistair froze before slowly recovering.

Finally the Higher Sloth Demon turned to Agron and spoke slower and sterner almost like it was actually confused when it came to the elven Warden.

"_**What of you Agron. What is it that you really want? Your mother perhaps; I can bring her back to you, with sweet Nesiara and your father. The family you were supposed to have. You don't have to be the Outsider anymore the Alienage would welcome you as one of them. Do you wish to see the human lords suffer? I can give you that. Or perhaps a Hero? How would you like to be the hero who ended the Blight. The Savior of the world. You don't even have to choose Agron you can have all of it"**_ The Higher Sloth Demon said.

Agron stood silent for a moment as he narrowed his eyes. He met the Sloth demon's gaze with no fear but instead anger as his stormy grey eyes appeared to shine.

"It doesn't matter what I want. Now stay out of my head and die already" Agron said charging forward as the others followed. "_**So be it!**_" the Higher Sloth demon said growing in size and becoming a monstrous reflection of an Ogre Alpha.

Agron and Alistair were the first to meet the Higher Sloth head on. Working together they slashed and stabbed dodging the crazed clawing of the Higher Sloth. Alistair used his Shield to cover himself and Agron as Sten heavily slashed the Higher Sloth's side.

Leliana fired an arrow that impaled itself inside the Higher Sloth's eye as Agron slashed its chest with both longswords and Alistair slammed his Shield where Agron had slashed nearly doubling the pain.

Wynne saved Sten by casting arcane shield just as the Higher Sloth slapped him away with one of its massive claws. Sten flew nearly ten feet landing hard but protected by Wynne's magic.

Morrigan blasted a fireball the exploded on the Higher Sloth's chest as Agron dodged one of its claws and Alistair stabbed its leg.

Roaring in pain the Higher Sloth changed form once again become smaller, closer to their size, as it suddenly began casting magic. Blasting Alistair back with a burst of flame magic that the former Templar only barely managed to block with his shield as the Higher Sloth went on the move.

Alistair was pushed back from the Higher Sloth's flame magic and slammed into Agron only for the elven Warden to keep his footing as they both recovered.

Sten still protected by the arcane shield, and having gotten back up, charged forward nearly decapitated the Higher Sloth as it tried to burn him but failed as the Qunari slashed.

The Higher Sloth dodged Sten's Greatsword however and deflected one of Leliana's arrows as it flew towards his head. Before Wynne or Morrigan could cast anything the Higher Sloth fired a hurried fireball at the two mages forcing them to move out of the way.

The Higher Sloth kept moving not letting of them close him in. Agron and Alistair caught up with the Higher Sloth as it kept Sten away with another blast of flame magic that narrowly missed the Qunari.

Alistair tried to stab the Higher Sloth only for it dash sideways. But Agron slashed with one of his longswords. Though Agron missed with his first slash, he _adapted _spinning around his second longsword raised outward as he managed to slash the Higher Sloth's back as it was escaping._  
_  
Roaring in pain the Higher Sloth almost escaped but Agron kicked it in its side shoving it towards Alistair whom slammed his Shield into it. Leliana fired an arrow pinning the Higher Sloth by its foot.

"Morrigan, Wynne now!" Agron called hurried. Instantly Morrigan and Wynne both raised their staffs and blasted the Higher Sloth.

Ice and Flame Magic collided as the two forces slammed into the Higher Sloth leaving a smoking heap of what was left of the Higher Sloth. Agron raised his boot and stomped the remains of Higher Sloth, the once powerful demon fading away into dust.

"Unusual but impressive" Sten said as Wynne dispelled the arcane shield off him.

"We did it" Leliana said smiling softly. "No he did" Sten corrected turning to Agron with a look of respect. Agron blinked not sure what to make of that as Alistair clamped him on the arm.

"We can't leave yet. I met another Circle mage trapped in here with us, Niall. He wouldn't work with me but I promised I would come back for him" Agron said feeling uneasy that everyone was looking at like that.

Just then something appeared behind Agron causing him and the others to draw their weapons ready for another demon… only to find Niall.

"You… you did it" Niall said looking over Agron and the others. "Like I said there was a way out of here. Come on we're going to need your help if we want to free the Circle" Agron responded as he sheathed his longswords.

Niall smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile of grim defeat. "When you were freeing your friends I felt the movements in the Fade and followed. But I felt myself weakening every time you broke past the illusions." Niall began.

"When you slew the Higher Sloth that planned all of this I finally realized it" Niall said sadly looking at Wynne. "Oh you poor man… I'm so sorry" Wynne said looking over her fellow Circle mage. "What I don't get it?" Alistair said as Morrigan stayed silent.

"The Higher Sloth… it" Agron began as Sten and Leliana stood puzzled like Alistair. "It was using my life force to fuel itself. I… I'm dying. My body's wasted away in the real world while we were trapped here in the Fade" Niall said somberly.

"Wynne heal him" Agron said stepping forward. "There is no amount of healing magic that could help him… I will make sure the Circle remembers you Niall. I will make sure they remember your sacrifice" Wynne said grimly.

Leliana hung her head low.

"I managed to find the Litany of Adralla before the Higher Sloth got me. Take it from my body you will need it if you hope to stop Uldred" Niall said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" Agron said honestly. "You did. Its funny my mother always said I would go on to do great things. Somehow I don't think this is what she had in mind" Niall said in a somber laugh.

"She was right Niall. You saved the Circle" Alistair said feeling the need to say something as Agron looked at his feet.

"Perhaps so. I helped you along the way. My Lifeforce is the only thing keeping all of us here in the Fade. I've managed to linger but once I let go… you'll wake up again" Niall said.

Agron didn't say anything but looked up meeting Niall's eyes. "They say when we die we are reunited with Maker… even so I'm scared" Niall said trembling.

"The Maker will welcome you and embrace you in his warmth. Don't be afraid Niall you will know peace at his side" Leliana said speaking up with such certainty that it was hard to not believe the words she was saying.

"I hope you're right. Go now and save the Circle" Niall said turning away and closing his eyes as he slowly faded away into nothing. Agron watched Niall go as the Fade around them all began to disappear and the next thing he knew he was back in the real world getting to his feet.

The room was empty now with the Higher Sloth and his minions dead but nearby where Agron had lost consciousness was the body of Niall. Withered away and pale as ice Niall lay motionless with Litany of Adralla still clutched tightly in his hands.

Reaching over and gently pulling the Litany of Adralla free Agron spoke in a low voice as he looked over the body of Niall, "… thank you."

From there Agron led the way past the final steps of the tower where they found Uldred himself fighting against the last of the Enchanters making their stand against him.

By the time Agron reached him Uldred had either killed or converted the mages into abominations save for First Enchanter Irving. Uldred proved to be a monstrous being whom was more demon than man.

The accursed mage had mocked them and the mages that had failed to stop him. Wynne had glared at the former Enchanter yelling "I'm glad so many of them stood against you!"

"Stop him" First Enchanter had croaked barely managing to fight against Uldred's control.

Together the last two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden, the two Mages, the Orlesian Bard, and the Qunari Deserter overwhelmed Uldred despite all his dark power.

Morrigan and Wynne were the only reason any of them were still alive. They had balanced the fight and in the end Agron had been the one to finished things as he stabbed a longsword into the eye of the monster that was once Uldred.

First Enchanter Irving had been saved though he was weak from his battle with Uldred. Agron had handed the Litany of Adralla back to Irving as they headed back down to the Knight Commander.

After collecting Argos and the Circle mages Wynne had saved earlier the group reached the bottom of the tower were the Templar reluctantly let them back in.

Knight Commander Greagoir wasn't happy when they returned but he respected them nonetheless after seeing Irving alive and well. There had been some trouble with another Templar they'd run across earlier, Sir Cullen. Sir Cullen was paranoid and seemed to believe they were all possessed, even First Enchanter Irving but Greagoir had calmed him down.

"The Blight. We need the Circle's aid" Agron had said as Alistair spoke saying "yes the treaties obligate the Chantry aid the Grey Wardens."

"We are in your debt Grey Wardens. The Chantry will aid in ending the Blight, the Mages and Templars. However your 'companion' is a concern" Greagoir said. Morrigan crossed her arms but Agron bumped Alistair signaling him to speak up. "Oh right, uh she is serving under the Grey Wardens and as such is outside the Chantry's rule."

"… Unfortunately you're right. Tell me Grey Warden have you had Templar training I suspect so" Greagoir said looking over Alistair. "Before I was recruited" Alistair answered not wanting to go into his past with the Chantry.

As Agron and the others were leaving however Wynne surprised all of them turning to First Enchanter Irving. "I have a request; I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens" Wynne said stunning Alistair and Agron.

"Wynne… we need you here. The Circle needs you" Irving pleaded. "The Circle will do fine without me, it has you" Wynne said before turning to Agron and continuing "this man is brave and good, capable of great things. If he will accept my help I will aid him."

_Does she truly think that highly of me? _Agron thought. "The Grey Wardens take allies where ever they are" Alistair said as Agron spoke up saying "we'd be honored."

Irving chuckled lightly saying "you never were one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere. Go. I grant you your leave."

Wynne nodded and said her goodbyes to the Circle mages she'd managed to save before politely moving along with Agron and the others.

_Two mages now… that will come in handy _Agron mussed as he and the others left.

* * *

_Back at Camp._

Agron sat in front of the camp fire trying to warm himself. He was very tired and worn out, above all of the others Agron had been through the most.

They respected him for it but he didn't feel he was as great as the others seemed to believe. It was night already and Morrigan along with Sten and Leliana had set up their tents.

Only Agron and Wynne were up along with Alistair whom stood watch.

"You did well" Wynne called to him from across the camp fire. "… thank you" Agron said not knowing what else to say. "For a Grey Warden you are very young" Wynne pointed out studying him curiously.

Agron shrugged. "I know this can't be easy. When I was your age I could not have done what you're doing. Carrying the burden that you carry" Wynne said speaking softly. "I manage" Agron answered.

"You're not very good with people I sense that but know that you are not alone in this. I can see why you're the leader Agron. You had the will to break free when all of us stood trapped. You found us and brought us together" Wynne said looking at him with respect.

"I'm not as good as everyone seems to think I am" Agron said feeling uncomfortable from Wynne's words.

"I think you will be one day. **Maybe even better**" Wynne answered smiling as stood up. "It's late we should sleep. Goodnight" Wynne said walking to her tent and stepping inside.

_There were a lot of people who should be doing this. Other Grey Wardens wiser and more experience than some city elf who happened to have survived the Fall of Ostagar. It shouldn't be me saving the world but it is. _Agron thought to himself.

Watching the shadows dance from the camp fire Agron mussed over everything that happened to him since his failed wedding.

_It had all happened by chance. I still remember my fear of being executed back at Denerim before Duncan saved me. The grizzled and stern man that I only knew for a short time but respected. He should have been the one to do this. _He thought.

_If none of this ever happened what would been my life? Seems like a lifetime ago I was getting married to Nesiara _Agron thought as stepped away from the fire and got ready to sleep.

_Nesiara… the Sloth thought she would make me happy. _Agron thought as he lay down on the blankets he'd set up as his bed and drifted off to sleep.

He still remembers the beautiful Nesiara that would have been his wife had things been different but that was long past.

It's strange he'd only known her for a day but at times he does wonder of the life he could have had with her. She was the only woman he'd met that was calm around him. Nesiara had thought he was easy to talk to when all he'd ever known was that he was never good with people.

As a child he didn't fit in. The adults thought he was his father's mistake and that his existence alone was a stain upon the unofficial second Elder's life. That's why he grew so close with his mother because she didn't fit in either but was stronger than anyone in the Alienage.

He was close with his father as well but Adaia was the one that taught him how to be strong. His mother was the one that taught him never to show his fears but to face them.

Yet he is afraid.

He doesn't understand everything that's happened to him since the joining but he knows that he isn't the same man that left Denerim weeks ago.

He's changed and there's no going back.

Alistair's the only one who understands. The formal Templar had been through everything that he's gone through yet he knew that Alistair hasn't told him everything.

He knew there was more to being a Grey Warden. He knew that if Alistair didn't want to tell him maybe he didn't want to know. It's not the Darkspawn that scare him. He's taken them down with Alistair's help.

What scares him is himself. At times he feels such a coldness inside him that wasn't there before. A Darkness that never seems to go away. During the Joining he had felt himself dying and it was so cold.

The coldest he'd ever felt in his life and sometimes that feeling comes back though he doesn't show it.

If he is to be the leader he can't show any weakness. That's why even after going through more than the others inside the Fade he didn't let them see how tired he was.

Then there was Darkspawn. Whenever the Darkspawn were near he could feel them. He could hear the whispers that sounded like nonsense and feel the cold grip in his chest just like Alistair could.

But even that wasn't what truly scared him.

It was his dreams. The nightmares.

The nightmares were of the Old Gods and the Black City. He wasn't sure how but he knew that's what they were. In his dreams the whispers weren't nonsense, he could almost make them out.

The whispers were always confused and pained. Only the song calmed the whispers and the song never stopped. _Is that what Darkspawn feel? _he wondered in his sleep as he thrashed and turned.

What scared him the most was when the nightmare ended and he saw a reflection of himself that wasn't him. In the nightmares his reflection had pale skin with dark patches spreading over his body … his reflection slowly rotting away from the inside becoming a Darkspawn.

_What am I? _Agron thought waking in the middle of the night sweating but making sure not to make noise so as to let everyone else sleep.

Sitting up Agron let out a low breathe running a hand across his forehead. Turning he saw that everyone else was still asleep. Good he didn't want to wake the others.

Leliana slept in her tent closest to him while Sten slumped on two blankets he'd pulled together in a clumsy makeshift bed. Alistair was still on watch at the edge of camp and Morrigan always had her own little corner all to herself complete with a private camp fire. Wynne had a tent near to Leliana's but Agron didn't think he'd bothered her either.

Letting out a low breath Agron wasn't surprised when he heard Alistair walking towards him. It's something his mother had taught him, to hone his senses, very few people could ever sneak up on him.

Moving to stand over him the senior of the two Grey Wardens asked "you okay?"

"Not really" Agron answered stoically.

"Did it trouble you this much?" Agron asked getting a hold of himself. Alistair shifted uncomfortably not answering for a moment. The armor didn't help, both Grey Wardens always slept with some armor on. It wasn't too comfortable but it was safer.

"Tell me" Agron said looking directly at Alistair, his stormy grey eyes appearing to shine in the night.

"It did" Alistair answered. "But?" Agron asked. "Not as much as you" Alistair said frowning heavily. Nodding solemnly Agron looked away and stood up as he said "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll join you" Alistair said feeling the need to help the junior Warden despite the fact that Agron was the leader. Patrolling around the camp the last remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden didn't speak much until finally Alistair broke the silence.

"It goes away" Alistair said

Agron stood still before glancing back at Alistair saying "when?" "It's different for everyone… or at least that's what Duncan told me" Alistair answered. "No one's perfect. Not even you" Alistair said as they walked.

"Who said I was perfect" Agron said stoically, he didn't like the view some people had of him.

"… It's just that you learn fast. You've already stood against Darkspawn and you can fight pretty well already. Back in the Fade you brought us together" Alistair said.

_I'm not as good as people seem to think I am. I always managed to react in time when I should have died. Instinct as my mother called it but I can't control it and one day my luck will run out _Agron mussed as he spoke up saying "I've been in a fight before."

_That's why I need to keep sparring. To get better _Agron thought to himself. He knew that the others Leliana, Morrigan, Sten, and mostly likely Wynne thought it was crazy that he and Alistair sparred every day.

"More than that. The way we spare you've had training" Alistair said smirking. Agron shrugged saying "my mother showed me some things" For some reason that only made Alistair laugh as Agron tilted his head curiously.

"What you're serious?" Alistair said his face falling.

"Yeah… is that so strange?" Agron asked shrugging to Alistair's astonishment.

"Wha- … your mom taught you to fight? What was your mom a Raider or something?" Alistair asked humorously. "I can see it now. _Here son that's how you stab and slash now go do your chores_" Alistair laughed.

Alistair kept walking not realizing that Agron hadn't laughed and that he'd stopped walking and stood silent.

"My mother wasn't a Raider" Agron said slowly.

"Hey I didn't… it was just a joke" Alistair said uncomfortably. Whatever it was that seemed to bother Agron vanished as he looked up at his fellow Grey Warden saying "for the record my mom didn't make me do chores as long as I helped cook dinner."

Alistair slowly smirked then laughed.

"That's the one skill the Templars should have taught you Alistair. Cooking" Agron said dryly but still showing a sense of humor that people rarely saw.

"Haha like you can do better" Alistair joked. "I can" Agron said simply. "Next time you and Leliana cook then" Alistair said. "Seriously though the nightmares do go away and every Warden deals with it differently" Alistair said as they headed back towards camp.

"Even Duncan" Agron asked. "According to him he couldn't get a good night's rest for weeks after his Joining. Us Grey Wardens live such glamorous lives don't we" Alistair joked.

"_**The Tales make it sound more glorious that it really is" **_Argon mumbled.

"Yeah all those legends ever talk about is the Grey Wardens killing Darkspawn. They never talk about how it changes you or the side effects." Alistair said lightly.

Once entering back into camp Argos the Mabari poked his head up before going back to sleep as the two Grey Wardens went back to their resting spots.

"Tomorrow we head for Redcliffe" Agron said glancing at Alistair before he got ready to sleep again. "Arl Eamon will help us against Loghain. The sooner the better" Alistair agreed as he moved to wake up Sten for his watch.

Drifting back off to sleep Agron knew that his trials against the Blight had only just begun but he hoped he would be ready for them.

_Being a Grey Warden isn't easy. The legends never tell of the nightmares we face but Alistair's right… they'll go away. Even so Duncan should been the one to survive Ostagar; he should be the one leading us to save the world not me. But Duncan's gone. There's so much he never got to teach me but I have to make do. I have to be our leader. I have to bare this burden._

* * *

_Elsewhere  
Along the roads_

"Nesiara here I managed to trade for some extra food" Nesiara's mother said. "Where are we going?" Nesiara asked feeling tired from the day's travel with the other elves they'd met up with since Highever.

"Wherever we can find refuge. I'm telling you I don't trust the look of things back home. I saw the Guards shoving any elf they could find into the Alienage and no one's been let out. And they weren't no Cousland Guards either, they were some Guards I'd never seen before" Nesiara's mother answered as she hurried her daughter along.

Nesiara had found her mother on the road back to Highever. Nesiara's mother had narrowly escaped being shut in the Highever Alienage, only managing it due to the fact she was shopping when the Guards began the quarantine.

Ever since reuniting Nesiara and her mother had traveled the roads slowly, not wanting to get the attention of bandits. They seen the growing number of refugees from Darkspawn tearing across the country.

They had managed to meet with another group of elves from the Amaranthine Alienage that had also escaped the strange quarantine. They were in total a group of around twenty elves.

"Do you think all the Alienages are under quarantine? Is there even anywhere we can go" Nesiara asked darkly. Though they'd been traveling for some time now they'd heard the news of Ostagar.

... News of the Grey Wardens.

"We have to try" Nesiara's mother said pulling her daughter along as the group started to move out.

_I'm so sorry Agron. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have... died. Even then you would been stuck in Denerim and locked in with the other elves. I wish you were with us. You were a true hero Agron _Nesiara thought to herself.

Though she only known him for a day Nesiara had thought Agron was a good man. And kind. She had thought he would become a legend for the ages, the Grey Warden whom saved the world.

Little did she know... she was right.

* * *

**Long I know and I'm sorry.  
Like I said I had to compress certain things because it would have been WAY too long.  
As for Agron I wanted to show him as himself since I've just shown other people's view of him.  
Plus I always thought it odd how the in game story never went into what the Grey Wardens face.  
In my version everything has a cost(more than in game) and so i wanted to show Agron actually having trouble being a Warden.  
That it wasn't like the Tales claimed at all and that there are some problems you can't just fight off.**

**Anyway I've been thinking of starting another 4 to 8 part fic about Adaia and Cyrion. Anyone interested in reading a story of the Warden's parents leading up to the Warden's birth(my version anyway) let me know and I might post it.**


End file.
